PERFECTAMENTE IMPERFECTA
by sussan blatter
Summary: BELLA TIENE 17 AÑOS Y ESTA CASADA POR UN MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO POR SU MADRE. ELLA HUYE DE ESA VIDA MISERABLE Y SE ENCUENTRA A UN VAMPIRO QUE CAMBIARA SU VIDA. EXB REVIEW!
1. Chap 1 MALOS RATOS Y UNA OPORTUNIDAD

SUMMARY: BELLA TIENE 17 AÑOS Y ESTA CASADA POR UN MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO POR SU MADRE. ELLA HUYE DE ESA VIDA MISERABLE Y SE ENCUENTRA A UN VAMPIRO QUE CAMBIARA SU VIDA. EXB REVIEW!!

* * *

hola soy sussan y soy nueva en esto, espero les guste este 1er chapter.

los kiero y reviews please ... aunq sea para criticar!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**MALOS RATOS Y UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Odiaba inmensamente a mi madre, realmente no podía creer que una madre casara a su hija, a su única hija a los 15 años sólo para deshacerse de ella y para obtener dinero, es que realmente no podía entenderlo, siglo XXI y mi madre obligándome a entrar a un matrimonio arreglado, eso era irreal.

Pero ahora tenía 17 años y me encontraba en una preciosa casa - debo admitir eso, la familia de mi esposo -"_si a eso le puedo llamar esposo"-_ era en extremo rica y en estos dos años de matrimonio - se revolvió el estomago de pensar en que había pasado tanto tiempo y yo seguía con él - había logrado juntar mi propia riqueza con la que podía tener la esperanza de huir y reiniciar una nueva vida, ya que para mi el dinero lo podía todo, o al menos muchas cosas.

Estaba en la sala de la planta baja en un sillón cercano a la ventana que daba a un enorme jardín perfectamente podado y adornado por diferentes árboles y flores, estaba ocultándose el sol - uno de los espectáculos más bellos que podían existir - pero se arruinaba por lo que ocurría cada vez que llegaba la noche, "él" llegaba. Mi madre me había casado con William Dauphine, 5 años mayor que yo, era un hombre bastante alto yo le llegaba a los hombros apenas, de tez moreno claro , rasgos dignos de la realeza y sus ojos iguales a los de su padre quien era todo lo contrario a su hijo, William era arrogante, vanidoso, egoísta, avaro pero sabía ser lo suficientemente amable y discreto con las personas que lo rodeaban dando una imagen perfecta.

En cuanto se oculto el sol por completo inconcientemente mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por lo que seguía, todos los días era igual … el llegaría a cenar y después me obligaría a tener relaciones con él, todos los días durante los 2 años de asqueroso matrimonio me negaba pero su fuerza era mayor y por más que me resistía siempre terminaba golpeándome, obligándome a estar con él … ya no lloraba como antes pero aún seguía sintiendo un asco impresionante.

- Isabella cariño?? - nunca entendía que no me gustaba que me llamara Isabela ni cariño, era bella.

- aquí estoy - mi voz fue fría y lo vi atravesar el marco que separaba el recibidor de la sala.

- te tengo buenas noticias

- que pasa?? - esa buenas noticias seguro no serían buenas para mi.

- ya cene - su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo de manera ofensiva y lasciva. - así que hoy no tienes que esperar - sonrió con malicia.

- William no hoy no por favor - suplique

- no hagas las cosas difíciles Isabella - ya se encontraba besando mi cuello, dejando los típicos chupetones que me hacían sentir tan sucia.

- por favor - lo repetí y ahí sentí una dura cachetada y las lagrimas desbordaron por mis ojos..

Me levanto bruscamente del sillón y me puso contra la pared, ahora sus manos recorrían bruscamente mi cuerpo, por mucho que le temiera nunca dejaba de resistirme lo cual me hacia acreedora de unos buenos golpes que en ocasiones me dejaban inconciente y aún no entendía que encontraba de atractivo en tener relaciones con alguien inconciente, pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte, me golpeaba cada que me resistía, pero al final no pude ganar de nuevo, lo había conseguido me había penetrado, las lagrimas cayeron sin cesar.

- me encanta que te resistas y llores no sabes cuanto me excita eso … susurró a mi oído.

No dije nada y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha, algo para quitarme sus babas y la sensación de sus manos en mi cuerpo, me observe en el espejo después de bañarme y mi reflejo era patético : estaba flacucha, ojerosa, mi piel tan pálida como siempre en donde destacaban moretones del lado derecho donde poco antes había recibido un golpe, mis ojos se veían de un café apagado al contrario de antes cuando decían que mis ojos se asemejaban al chocolate, pero eso solo sucedía cuando era feliz definitivamente ahora no lo era. Busque en el gabinete unas pastillas para el dolor de los golpes que estaban por todo mi cuerpo y tome otras para dormir, las necesitaba.

Salí del baño para encontrarme a William ya dormido y me acosté a su lado.

--

Los rayos de solo hicieron que abriera los ojos, me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía la misma sensación de cada mañana : asco. Me gire y encontré flores - algo típico de William - pero ahora también había una carta, cosa que nunca hacía y la abrí:

_Buenos días amor_

_Esta mañana mi padre me informo que nos tendremos que ausentar durante una semana, lamento no poder complacerte las siguientes noches, pero no te preocupes en cuanto regrese lo arreglaremos, te deje dinero en tu cajón para que puedas comprar ropa y cosas nuevas te lo mereces, después de todo has estado esplendida._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_WILLIAM DAUPHINE_

Las nauseas regresaron por un instante pero después me invadió la felicidad era genial y muy buenas noticias, era mi momento de huir …


	2. Chap 2 LLEGADAS INOPORTUNAS

**CHAPTER 2**

**Llegadas inoportunas**

Me apresuré a ir a mi habitación, tenía que empezar a hacer planes sobre como escaparía de esa casa, estaba tan contenta que comencé a tararear mientras arreglaba mi ropa.

- señorita?? - en la puerta de mi recamara estaba Alfred, mi mayordomo, estaba tan metida en mi mundo que no lo oí llegar..

- Alfred!! -corrí hacia el y lo abrace.

- me da gusto que este tan feliz y creo que sé porque - me separe de él y lo mire curiosa. - es porque se fue ¿no es así?

- si.

- en cualquier cosa que le pueda ayudar estoy a su disposición, aunque esta casa no será lo mismo sin usted - lo abrace de nuevo con los ojos humedecidos, pero no permití que cayeran lagrimas de ellos.

Alfred, había sido mi consuelo en esa casa junto con mi suegro quien nunca había estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado por mi madre y Elizabeth - la madre de William - tanto Alfred como el Señor William me consolaban, es más alguna vez después de ver los golpes que tenía me animaron a escapar, pero me había negado por el motivo de que no tenía a donde ir ni dinero, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes : mi suegro abrió una cuenta para mi con una cantidad considerable de dinero pero al nombre de Isabella Cullen, era extraño que utilizara ese apellido, no conocía a nadie de esa familia pero mi suegro me había dicho que eran grandes personas y que el día que decidiera huir podía acudir a ellos. Así mismo ahora además de la gran cantidad de dinero que tenía en la cuenta tenía uno propio que había acumulado, tenía otro dinero destinado a mis compras personales y gustos de mujer - según William - pero no siempre me lo gastaba y en la mayoría de las ocasiones compraba cosas con descuento y eso solo sucedía a veces porque prefería juntar dinero para escapar. Alfred por su parte tenía algunos contactos que lo ayudaron a falsificar documentos con mi otra identidad, así que podía huir sin que me pudieran buscar por mi nombre actual : _Isabella Dauphine - _era repugnante tener que usar ese apellido, el apellido del hombre que había convertido mi vida en una pesadilla, pero ya tenía frente a mi toda la puerta abierta y podría ser libre.

- señorita quiero decirle que en cuanto usted disponga mando a traer un carro que pueda usar para salir de aquí.

- gracias Alfred, no se que haría sin ti y sin el señor William.

- hablando del amo William - hizo una pausa.

- qué pasa Alfred??

- el es el genio detrás del plan.

- no entiendo Alfred

- el planeo ese viaje innecesario para darle la oportunidad de huir, no quiere que llegue a sus 18 siendo tan infeliz.

- OH el siempre tan bueno y tu mi Alfred … los quiero tanto y son lo único que extrañare de esta casa, pero ustedes si me podrán encontrar, siempre van a saber mi paradero- mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo - no los voy a dejar lo prometo.

- yo tampoco la quiero dejar señorita, es como una hija para mi.

- Alfred deberías venir conmigo

- ¡qué más quisiera! - me dio aquella tierna sonrisa enmarcada por unas arrugas alrededor de la boca.

- pues entonces vendrás conmigo.

- pero …

- pero nada Alfred, ¿ acaso no me quieres?

- usted sabe que sí.

- entonces vendrás.

Suspiró. - esta bien pero al menos dejará que pasen 2 meses antes de reunirme con usted o será muy sospechoso

Lo pensé durante un momento pero como siempre tenía razón y tendríamos que esperar. - esta bien.

Alfred me ayudo a empacar mi ropa y otras cosas, me sentía feliz y dichosa cosa que no sucedía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Esa tarde Alfred pidió que me prepararán mi comida favorita : lasagna, lo invite a cenar conmigo a lo que primero no quiso aceptar pero el era como mi familia, era mejor que mi familia ya que una madre no dejaría a su hija en esa clase de vida y mi padre era alguien totalmente ajeno a mí, ya que nunca lo conocí. Nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar solos y fue muy placentero la vida de Alfred era bastante interesante, ahora podía entender sus contactos en el gobierno, claro agente secreto eso hacia más fácil entender todo … pero definitivamente no ayudaba a entender porque había terminado de mayordomo … en fin no quise preguntar tal vez algún día me lo diría.

Por primera vez observe el atardecer sin temer aunque mi cuerpo parecía aún incrédulo de que ese día no pasaría nada malo y comenzó a temblar como era su costumbre desde hace dos años - me reí de mí.

La habitación por muy sola que estuviera era realmente placida, era increíble la felicidad que sentía en mi soledad, por fin podría dormir tranquila sin tener que estar con _él_. Observe por un rato la habitación recorriendo cada esquina y despidiéndome de ella sin dolor alguno, simplemente deseaba salir de ahí pero eso no impedía una buena despedida de esa vida a la que esperaba no regresar nunca.

Mis sueños esa noche se enfocaron en mis deseos ardientes de reiniciar mi vida, nuevas esperanzas, podría terminar mis estudios en alguna escuela de Forks - lugar a donde había destinado el comienzo de mi nueva vida - comprar una casa, el auto ya lo tenía, aún soñando podía sentir reales todas esas ilusiones pero en mi sueño aparecían siete sombras detrás de mi pero era incapaz de distinguirlos, sólo sabía que eran siete personas y uno de ellos sostenía mi mano … no sabía quien era pero algo era seguro: _sería importante en mi vida._

La mañana siguiente era radiante y el cielo de un azul intenso, desperté animada a seguir con los planes pero Alfred entro de manera inesperada en mi recamara y su cara reflejaba angustia:

- Alfred? Te encuentras bien??

- son malas noticias señorita

- dímelas - exigí casi gritado.

- su madre ha llegado - en ese momento sentí que mi cuerpo perdía toda fuerza y mis ilusiones se quemaban reduciendo mis sueños a cenizas.

Mi mayordomo acudió a mi y me abrazó para consolarme y de repente escuche los tacones de ella : mi madre.

- ISABELLA!! - grito en medio del pasillo

Me levante del suelo con ayuda de Alfred, seque las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro y fui a mi encuentro con mi verdugo personal.

- Hola madre - dije sin animo

- hija ya es medio día deberías ya estar lista nos vamos de compras - ahora era perfectamente claro todo : William me dejo al cuidado de mi madre temiendo que pudiera escapar y sabía que ella no me dejaría temiendo perder su fortuna.

- dame unos minutos en seguida nos vamos.

- te esperó en la sala

- claro

Regresé a mi recamara con el corazón oprimido y toda esperanza perdida, pero ahí estaba Alfred de nuevo para consolarme, me tomo en brazos y me susurró al oído que yo escaparía esa semana y era una promesa, no sabía como lo haría pero confié en su palabra.

Después de arreglarme baje y mi madre ya estaba ansiosa esperándome con aquella sonrisa hipócrita de quien finge querer a su hija, pero no mi madre no me quería, amaba el dinero más que a cualquier otra cosa.

- vamos Isabella, que tengo muchas cosas que comprar - su cara reflejaba el gusto que le daba gastar dinero en ella - y a ti no te haría mal cómprate ropa nueva - me miró de arriba abajo con una mueca de desaprobación - debes ser una dama y las damas nunca se visten del modo en que tu lo haces, de veras no entiendo porque no te compras ropa de marca, William es muy generoso dándote dinero para ropa y accesorios pero tu nunca sales de tus jeans y playeras feas.

- madre así me gusta vestirme no empieces a criticarme.

- ahorita que lleguemos al centro comercial te ayudaré a elegir un par de conjuntos lindos..

Me quede callada, era imposible hablar con mi madre, era como hablar con alguien sordo a quien solo le importan sus pensamientos y no escucha a los demás.

Mi madre ya había dado instrucciones para que nos esperara un auto afuera, pero yo me negué a ir en ese carro y externe mi amor por conducir mi auto, para ella era deplorable que quisiera conducir siendo que tenía chofer pero no objeto contra eso. Al menos en mi auto me sentía bien y puse música tranquila para dejar de pensar que mis sueños se habían vuelto a romper y entonces no lo pude evitar comenzaron a invadirme los recuerdos:

_Flash back_

_- mamá te lo ruego no me quiero casar_

_- es por tu bien_

_- pero él no me gusta ni siquiera lo amo_

_- ja ja no es necesario que lo ames, tonta! - su risa invadió mi habitación - pobre niña tonta entiende algo este matrimonio es lo mejor para ti - acaricio mi cabello - va a asegurar tu status social - su cara reflejo "y también el mio"._

_- pero no me quiero casar tengo 15 años!! - chillé._

_- es perfecto Isabella_

_- no mamá por favor no me obligues - caí al suelo para intentar suplicar pero ella seguía riendo._

_Estuve suplicando y llorando por un muy buen rato hasta que ella me dio una cachetada para que me tranquilizara y así fue pero no gracias a su cachetada sino porque ya no podía llorar más._

_Llegamos a la Iglesia y fui como alguien sin vida que se movía solo porque lo movían, hable y acepte el matrimonio porque no me quedo de otra, aún era menor de edad y mi madre había estado de acuerdo así que supongo que aunque me hubiera negado tal vez mi madre hubiese aceptado por mí. La fiesta fue linda no lo puedo negar hubiera sido perfecta para alguien que si se quisiera casar pero para mí fue mi condena. William fue muy atento toda la noche pero yo bien sabía que sólo era por guardar las apariencias, en la lista de invitados estaban grandes amigos de la familia y empresarios importantes, así que tendría mucho cuidado de guardar las apariencias._

_La verdad no se a que hora termino toda esa farsa pero hasta ese momento no creí que me pudiera ir peor en ese día … me equivoque._

_William ya estaba bastante tomado y se acerco a besarme:_

_- ahora sigue lo mejor de la boda cariño_

_- no William - se acerco a mi y me empezó a besar bruscamente._

_- ahora eres mi esposa y harás lo que yo te diga _

_Esa fue la primera noche de mi terrible vida en que rompió con mi inocencia y se apoderó d mi cuerpo aún en mi contra …_

_Flash back_

Mis ojos estaban a punto de llorar de nuevo pero no no me dejaría vencer de nuevo, ya era tiempo de ser fuerte, no permitiría que mi madre me viera en ese estado. A los pocos minutos llegue al estacionamiento del centro comercial y ubique el carro en donde venía mi madre … me estacione a su lado.

- te tardaste

- es que me equivoque de calle - mentí.

- en fin Isabella vamos de compras - estaba contenta por gastar dinero.

La seguí en silencio.

- vamos que caminas muy lento! - me gritó.

- ya voy - quería gritarle y salir corriendo pero no podías y sabía que fracasaría.

Seguí caminado con la cabeza gacha que no me di cuenta de _ellos_- eran 3 hombres y un hombre con una capucha sostenía a mi madre

- mamá!! SUELTENLA!! - quise ir en su auxilio pero alguien me puso algo en la cara, ese algo me estaba haciendo dormir, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue el grito desesperado de mi madre y yo siendo metida a un auto y después negro … me perdí en un profundo sueño, lo raro no temía que me pasará cualquier cosa debía ser mejor que mi vida actual, así que si me habían secuestrado y me querían matar: era un favor.


	3. Chap 3 ENCUENTROS EN EL BOSQUE DE FORKS

los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stepenie Meyer. .

* * *

hola!! lo siento si me tardo pero la skool y mis padres me stan volviendo loca!! jajaja spero les guste este nuevo chapter lo sé tmbn es corto pero sq así puedo actualizar más seguid prometo q si me dejan reviews me esforzare en escibir chapters más largos pero dejen REVIEWS!!

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LOS HAN DEJADO SON MUY BELLOS Y LOS KIEROOOOOOOOOOO!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**ENCUENTROS EN EL BOSQUE DE FORKS**

El cuchicheo de un hombre me despertó, parecía estar hablando por celular pero aún estaba demasiado aturdida como para entenderlo que decía, pero poco a poco las imágenes y los sonidos se hicieron más nítidos y me di cuenta de que había despertado dentro de un auto bastante lujoso, cubierta con un suéter al parecer, sin las manos atadas ni mucho menos, me senté lentamente para evitar más mareos y el conductor me hablo:

- OH has despertado pequeña - esa voz era familiar - tranquila todo va a estar bien.

- Alfred?? - pregunte sin saber si él era mi salvador

- no señorita soy un amigo, soy Jeremy ¿ me recuerda? - claro que lo recordaba era un señor muy amable y era quien me llevaría con los Cullen cuando escapará …

- no es posible - susurré, de repente el rompecabezas encajo, todo estaba preparado para esto : _mi huida._

- de hecho si mi querida niña, ahora eres libre

_LIBRE! LIBRE! LIBRE! - _esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza y la felicidad, esperanza y todos los sentimientos alegres que me abandonaron por unos años habían regresado.

- GRACIAS!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Pero …

- no se preocupe señorita todo esta bajo control aunque debo de informarle que fingiremos su muerte

- en esa vida estaba muerta así que en cierto modo tienen razón

- muy cierto

- nos dirigimos a Forks ¿verdad?

- si.

Jeremy me explico que el viaje no tardaría mas que otras dos horas más pero que había unos pequeños cambios en los planes ya que no se les había avisado a los Cullen de mi llegada así que me dejaría en el bosque por unos días.

- ¿ha ido usted de campamento alguna vez?

- en realidad no

- OH me temo que esta será la primera vez - me sonrió amablemente y yo lo pude ver a través del retrovisor. - no será difícil

- pero es que a decir verdad no se ni como se pone una tienda de campaña ni mucho menos se hacer una fogata - mis nervios me empezaron a invadir _- cálmate Bella cálmate -_ con mi suerte soy capaz de incendiar el bosque entero.

La risa de Jeremy lleno el pequeño espacio en el auto y yo me sentí muy apenada por tener miedo de cosas que la verdad no valían la pena y lo que fuera - _no importa que sea un bosque lleno de osos queriéndome comer -_debe ser mucho mejor que William, así que respire y me tranquilice.

- ¿acaso cree que Alfred o yo dejaríamos que usted se encargará de eso? - se volvió a reír - evidentemente no, ya todo esta listo, incluyendo la fogata y dos cubetas de agua para que la pueda apagar sin ningún problema, estará sola pero no desprotegida, todo lo que necesite ahí estará.

- en verdad son maravillosos

- es lo que usted merece , usted merece la vida que le fue negada llena de felicidad, sonrisas y la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien a quien realmente ame.

Al escuchar esta última frase todo mi cuerpo sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar a través de él y no tengo la más remota idea de que fue, mire por la ventanilla y noté el letrero : BIENVENIDOS A FORKS.

- hemos llegado, la dejaré aquí adelante.

- esta bien

Se orillo en la carretera poco metros después del letrero de bienvenida, bajé para sentir el ambiente húmedo y frío, era extraño que yo siendo amante del sol y del calor me sintiera tan a gusto en ese clima, realmente ahí todo era muy verde, todo parecía lleno de vida, ya me estaba acostumbrando a la idea de mi nueva vida y me gustaba.

Caminamos para adentrarnos más en el bosque siguiendo un sendero pero una vez adentro del bosque no tardamos en apartarnos del sendero y caminamos hacia el lado izquierdo, concentre todas mis neuronas en evitar caerme pero varias ocasiones fue inútil y Jeremy se reía cada que sucedía, pero para la cuarta opto por ayudarme y así lentamente llegamos a un terreno un poco más seco que el camino que habíamos tomado el cual era bastante lodoso y lleno de musgo.

- aquí es - Jeremy me miró con ternura supongo que mi cara reflejaba el asombro ante _mi campamento._

La tienda de campaña era bastante grande, de hecho parecía que los que iban a acampar era al menos un grupo de siete individuos y no una chica insignificante. La fogata estaba enfrente de esta fogata y estaba perfectamente enmarcada por algunas piedras que formaban un circulo alrededor de la flama, dentro de la tienda de campaña se alcanzaba a ver una lámpara y las sombras que se veían asumía que eran una maleta y algo más.

- mejor de lo que esperaba ¿verdad?

- mucho mejor - sonreí francamente.

Me dio algunas instrucciones más y me pidió más bien me suplico que no me moviera de ahí, que en algunos días me iría a buscar un integrante de la familia Cullen, la verdad accedí gustosa unos días al aire libre no me harían mal de hecho me dejarían pensar y plantearme todas mis nuevas oportunidades de vida.

- señorita la veo pronto - me abrazo y lo abrace aún con más fuerza, no se porque pero lo quería.

- te veo pronto - me separe de él y sonreí.

Observe como se perdía en el bosque y me quede sola, respire profundo para dejar que mis pulmones se llenaran de aquel aire puro, me senté en el suelo lleno de hojas secas y escuche con gusto el crujir de estas con cada movimiento que hacía, miré el cielo y a pesar de que había algunas nubes en los espacios donde se dejaba ver el cielo observe las estrellas y pedí un deseo.

Estuve mirando el cielo durante un gran lapso repitiendo una y otra vez mi deseo pero el viento me hizo recordar que hacia frío y que era hora de dormir, otra noche tranquila fuera de la casa que tanto detestaba y lejos de las personas que más odiaba. Me dirigí primero que nada a apagar la fogata y después entre en la tienda para comprobar que había una maleta y _¿ un regalo?_, me apresuré a abrirlo y eran una cámara y un álbum de fotos con una nota - _para los recuerdos de una vida mejor. - _mis ojos dejaron escapar dos pequeñas lágrimas.

Después de revisar el contenido de la maleta, me cambie y me dispuse a dormir, acomode la bolsa para dormir y encendí mi reproductor con música tranquila poco después me perdí en mis sueños.

_Él sostenía mi mano y yo la suya pero no podía distinguir su rostro, lo único que era capaz de distinguir era un aroma dulce que provenía de él parecía una especie de loción pero ninguna olería tan bien, me sorprendía su contacto frío pero a pesar de todo era muy agradable._

_- te amo - me susurró acercándose a mi oído._

_No entendía nada, no sabía quien era ni porque decía que me amaba sin embargo más extraño aún : yo lo amaba más que a nada y más que a nadie, algo era seguro era mi vida y eso no cambiaría._

_Se acerco lentamente y me besó, sus labios eran fríos y lisos como el vidrio pero suaves y tiernos para besarme, sus manos se colocaron alrededor de mi cintura y yo lo rodee con mis brazos por el cuello, el beso se prolongo por mucho tiempo y aunque era un sueño mi corazón latía como loco._

_Me separe de él intentando visualizarlo pero aun era una sombra y lo único que pude distinguir fue una línea blanca en el lugar donde se encontraba su boca, era la sonrisa más perfecta que hubiese podido imaginar y una sonrisa que estaba segura no quería dejar de ver a pesar de que me atontaba y derretía a cada segundo._

_- quién eres?? -le pregunté._

En ese momento me desperté el celular que me habían dado empezó a sonar y no me quedo de otra que abrir los ojos aun en contra de mi voluntad ya que estaba a punto de descubrir a mi amor o lo que parecía ser aquella sombra en mi sueño.

- diga?? - pregunte aún con voz adormilada.

- hola Bella??

- si quien habla??

- soy Jeremy

- ah hola Jeremy!! Me da gusto oír tu voz

- a mi también mi niña, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien

-si perfectamente -_ aunque interrumpiste mi sueño_ - pensé - aunque no era necesario que el supiera de mis sueños alocados donde amaba a alguien que no conocía.

- esta bien, pero ahora la dejo porque no nos pueden descubrir - hizo una pausa.

- Jeremy??

- si aquí sigo, otra cosa

- qué pasa?

- esta noche los Cullen irán por usted

- OH - no supe que más decir.

- no se preocupe son muy buenos.

- esta bien

- hasta pronto.

- hasta pronto.

Después de colgar fue extraño mi cuerpo parecía presentir algo y no sabía si tenía que ver con los nervios o con que algo malo iba a pasar, opte e por mi primera opción. Mire el reloj para darme cuenta que había dormido mucho ya era medio día, me levante y cambie de ropa, desayune y salí de la tienda.

Nublado … así estaba el día pero no me podía quejar no hacia frío, me senté en un tronco la mayor parte del día y me la pase leyendo mi libro favorito : _Cumbres borrascosas_. La verdad no quise arriesgarme a perderme en el bosque o algo parecido además le había dicho a Jeremy que no me movería de aquel lugar y él era una de esas personas a quien no quería defraudar.

No supe cuando sucedió pero el atardecer llego y me sentí bastante bien de ello, los Cullen llegarían pronto así que fui a la tienda de nuevo para arreglarme un poco me preocupaba dar una buena impresión pero también algo me decía que ese día cambiaría mi vida.

De repente el crujir de unas hojas me distrajo y emocionada salí a buscar a mis nuevos amigos - si amigos eso serían para mi aunque aún no los conocía, cualquiera de ellos lo sería por el simple hecho de ayudarme.

- hola - me saludo un hombre de cabellos rubios y largos, de semblante bastante agraciado pero con una palidez impresionante y a su lado se encontraba una pelirroja bastante guapa a decir verdad, tenía rasgos finos, un cuerpo envidiable, al igual que su compañero tenía el tono pálido y unas ojeras violáceas debajo de sus ojos … sus ojos eran ¿negros con el borde rojo?

- hola - me apresuré a contestar estirando mi mano para estrechar la de ellos pero no lo hicieron así que regrese mi mano a mi costado - ustedes son …?

- James

- Victoria

Sus voces eran particularmente tranquilas y hermosas.

- mucho gusto soy Isabella

Pude notar que sus bocas temblaban al parecer estaban hablando pero era demasiado rápido para que entendiera algo más que un zumbido

- no te alegres tanto de vernos querida - rió siniestramente la pelirroja.

- no seas mala Victoria ella no sabe que la queremos matar - sonrió y dejo ver sus dientes, unos dientes perfectamente blancos

- matar?? - pregunte asustada

- si querida necesitamos sangre - ambos mostraron sus colmillos y adoptaron una posición de ataque : eran vampiros.


	4. Chap 4 SIETE NUEVOS VAMPIROS

**HOLA SIENTO LA TARDANZA GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS !!**

**STE CHAPTEER S UN POKITO MÁS LARGO!!**

**LOS KIERO!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**SIETE NUEVOS VAMPIROS**_

Genial tenía tanta mala suerte que cuando mi vida parecía que iba a mejorar, unos vampiros asesinos querían chupar mi sangre pero … a mi me podía pasar todo. Los miré y no sabía que hacer eran felinos, peligrosos y seguramente letales - corre Bella corre - la voz en mi interior hacia sugerencias estúpidas, si corría lo más probable era que tropezara y eso facilitaría que me atraparán, intentaba recordar como se suponía que los libros y las películas hablaban de cómo matar a los vampiros sin embargo nada de lo que podía recordar ni estaba a mi alcance así que decidí no hacer nada, ese sería el fin de mi vida.

_No seas cobarde Bella, tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz y dejaras que te maten?? No vale la pena aunque sea intentarlo, suplica, corre, pela o grita pero HAZ ALGO!! -_ la voz de mi interior tenía razón pero yo no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego se movió tan deprisa que no lo vi solo sentí la ráfaga de viento que provoco su movimiento y de un momento a otro me sujetaba con fuerza del cuello, me elevo con tal facilidad que parecía que pesaba lo que una pluma en vez de mis cincuenta kilos, el vampiro que correspondía al nombre de James reía de manera extraña y muy al contrario de asustarme me sorprendía lo inmensamente hermoso que era, incluso cuando era un vampiro que quería matarte y tomar mi sangre hasta que ya no hubiera más me parecía inmensamente bello.

- es hora - anuncio con un arrullo la pelirroja.

James asintió y lo vi adoptar de nuevo la posición de ataque y de repente de nuevo la ráfaga que se acercaba a mi, cerré los ojos impulsivamente, los apreté muy fuerte y espere mi muerte temblando y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que había lagrimas en mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por un fuerte ruido que se asemejaba al sonido de dos rocas chocando pero no eran rocas eran dos vampiros que se peleaban justo frente a mis ojos y después miré a mi alrededor y ahora había siete vampiros más - _genial mas vampiros sedientos de mi sangre -_ fue lo que pude pensar en ese momento. La pelirroja aún me tenía sujeta pero ahora me usaba como una especie de escudo, no entendía por que hacia eso, al fin y al cabo eran de la misma especie ¿o no?

- suéltala - hablo uno de los nuevos vampiros de aspecto igual al de un modelo de televisión o a un actor famoso, era rubio y parecía el mayor de los nuevos, los vampiros que se encontraban peleando hace unos segundos ahora se habían colocado junto a sus respectivos.

- no - la pelirroja gruño y ese sonido me hizo estremecerme.

James que ya se encontraba al un costado de la pelirroja le susurró algo que no pude comprender, los nuevos los miraban y estaban listos a atacar en cualquier segundo sin embargo no atacarían hasta que fuera necesario, era extraño pero los nuevos vampiros eran diferentes a James y a Victoria sin duda eran hermosos y perfectos, de piel pálida y ojeras lilas marcadas bajo sus ojos y ahí en sus ojos radicaba la principal diferencia ya que no tenían ese contorno rojizo ni parecían tan agresivos muy por el contrario tenían una tonalidad dorada muy bonita.

Los siete te colocaron en una hilera perfectamente derecha y caminaron hacia nosotros, uno de ellos - el de cabellos cobrizos - me observaba de manera extraña y muy semejante a la de James a pesar de detrás había un sentimiento extraño que no pude descifrar, me distraje cuando James fue y ataco a uno de los vampiros que era bastante musculoso pero a este no pareció afectarle mucho y lucho contra James con bastante facilidad, cuando inmovilizó a James llamo a un vampiro rubio de cabellera despeinada que lo siguió para después perderse en el bosque. Victoria gruño más fuerte y me lanzó con fuerza contra un árbol cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, fue duro e impacto de mi lado izquierdo pero me sentí aliviada de ya no estar en manos de esa vampiro que quería matarme.

- Edward! - la voz de seis de los nuevos vampiros gritaron ese nombre, miré hacia ellos y lo vi aproximarse a mi, el vampiro parecía querer atacarme pero solo me tomo en brazos y salimos de ahí casi volando, miré hacia atrás y ahora todo eran sombras difusas entre las cuales pude distinguir una llama naranja, lo cual asumí que era Victoria, pero poco a poco deje de ver esas sombras difusas para ver :nada.

Me acurruque en brazos del vampiro que respondía al nombre de Edward sin saber si el también quería matarme, pero no tenía miedo en sus brazos me sentía ilógicamente feliz y tranquila.

- me lo advirtió, me lo advirtió - su voz me sorprendió era suave y aterciopelada , _esa voz, algo en mi me previno de que esa voz era familiar de algún lado -_ me lo advirtió - se repetía constantemente conmigo en brazos - tranquilízate, es ella … no le puedes hacer daño …

Sus palabras me relajaron ya que al parecer no me quería hacer daño, pero porque estaba tan alterado, no lo entendía, sus ojos se oscurecían y aclaraban, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus fosas nasales dilatadas.

- ¿ Edward ? - pregunte tímidamente, sus ojos negros se posaron de nuevo en mi rostro y sentí como el color subía hasta mis mejillas, era hermoso e irresistiblemente atractivo y yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento - _tonta, tonta - _no pude decir nada más mis pensamientos no encontraban el orden correcto para armar una oración coherente y su aliento fresco y dulce me pegaba constantemente dificultándome aún más pensar_._

- ¿estas bien? - me pregunto con un tono extraño, estaba entre preocupado y ¿enojado?

- si - la velocidad fue disminuyendo y llegamos a una casa en medio del bosque, era blanca de tres pisos sin duda era hermosa y elegante.

Me bajo con mucho cuidado y yo intente guardar el equilibrio a pesar de mis mareos, su cara perfectamente hermosa se encontraba serena pero detrás de esa mascara de serenidad alcanzaba a percibir un punto de frustración y parecía que estuviera luchando contra algo en su interior.

- ¿ te encuentras bien? - pregunte con real preocupación por aquel bello angel.

Se empezó a reír. - no es posible que te preocupes por mí, estabas a punto de morir.

- y tu parece que te estas controlando y parece que te esta costando mucho.

- muy observadora - me dio una sonrisa que a pesar de la oscuridad me dejo ver su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Las cosas que siguieron pasaron muy rápido, una ráfaga de viento me alboroto el cabello y mi angel hermoso adopto la misma postura de ataque que los vampiros de quienes me había salvado - _tonta Bella, el también es un vampiro!!. _Edward ahora se veía peligroso y mis estupidas rodillas comenzaron a temblar indicándome que sería inútil correr, pero es que no podía ser que quien me había salvado ahora también quisiera matarme, di un paso hacia atrás y de repente el estaba encima de mi y yo en el suelo temblorosa y temerosa, sus ojos me miraron de nuevo había un dolor en ellos que no supe entender.

- su sangre … no Edward … no - aún estaba encima de mi pero no me atacaba, así tan cerca como lo tenía podía percibir un olor exquisito incomparable con cualquier otro, su aliento era frío al igual que su piel, la cual tenía ese aspecto pálido y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos menos marcadas que las de sus iguales, pero sin duda era perfecto - no hagas esto … recuerda lo que dijo Alice.

Al ver que el se debatía por matarme o no, decidí que suplicaría por mi vida ya que era lo único que me quedaba y al parecer ese ser perfecto no estaba completamente convencido de querer matarme, pero me tomo unos segundos ya que el olor y su cercanía hacían latir mi corazón como loco y mis procesos mentales eran casi nulos.

- Edward no me mates - supliqué pero mi voz era muy débil sin embargo al parecer el estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi para escucharme o su oído era muy agudo, la verdad no se que fue pero sus ojos de color negro empezaron a tomar un tono dorado y supe que no me iba a matar. En un movimiento rápido se alejo de mí avergonzado , me miró a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

- lo siento es que …

- EDWARD!! - la voz suave de alguien nos distrajo - OH Edward lo lograste, fuiste más fuerte! - en seguida lo abrazó.

- por muy poco no

- pero lo hiciste, yo lo sabía, sabía que tu eras más fuerte - la pequeña después de un rato más de abrazar a Edward giró y me vio con una gran sonrisa pero a diferencia de las otras sonrisas que me habían dado, esta era sincera.

- hola - se acerco de una manera increíblemente rápida a mi y me ayudo a levantarme

- ouch

- ¿qué pasa?

- nada nada es solo un golpe - en realidad no era nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a los golpes y creo que solo dolía más porque ya tenía algunos más.

- ¿segura?

- si

Pero en cuanto estuve de pie de nuevo mis rodillas no respondieron como debían , mi visión se nublo y de repente todo negro.

_Me encontraba en medio de una sala cerca de un piano, alguien tocaba una melodía bastante dulce y yo me sentía feliz, era una sensación extraña y nueva, mi corazón latía feliz, mis mejillas tenían un tono rosado y había una gran sonrisa en mi cara y no era aquella sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrada, una falsa y llena de hipocresía, ésta era sincera y totalmente feliz._

_Siete sombras me miraban pero no podía reconocer ninguna, seguían siendo oscuras pero ninguna de ellas me daba miedo, eran como mi familia y me sentía a gusto ahí._

_- Bella, ven aquí conmigo - la sombra que estaba cerca del piano me llamo y yo me acerque sin dudarlo ni un segundo, me tomo de la mano y sentí su contacto frío y agradable - te amo._

_- yo también. - la "yo" de mi sueño amaba a esa persona que ni siquiera podía distinguir._

_En mi sueño de repente todo eso desapareció y me quede sola en un lugar oscuro donde no podía ver nada, me asusté y comencé a llorar hasta que una voz me distrajo._

_- ¿ dónde estas , cariño? - esa voz me era familiar pero no agradable - cariño yo se que estas ahí, no puedes huir de mi y lo sabes, te encontraré. _

_Esta última frase se repitió como eco en mi mente mientras yo corría tratando de huir, corría y corría pero no sabía hacia donde iba y el eco se hacia más y más fuerte._

_- te voy a encontrar._

Grité con todas mis fuerzas y siete miradas me miraban asustados.

- ¿¿estas bien?? - la voz tranquila de un vampiro rubio me pregunto con amabilidad.

Me limite a asentir. _Bella son vampiros -_ la voz en mi interior comenzó a hablar de nuevo - _deberías salir de ahí, no es seguro - pero me salvaron - _le contesté -_ no importa. _Comencé a tener una pequeña discusión con la voz porque ella y yo no estábamos de acuerdo, sentía que podía confiar en esos siete vampiros, que no había motivo alguno por el cual temer, eran los que me habían salvado.

- ¡VAYA CHICA SI QUE GRITAS FUERTE! - el más musculoso habló sacándome de mis pensamientos y de mi discusión con la lógica y después de carcajeo.

- Emmett!! - una rubia de belleza inhumana le dio un codazo - lo siento, disculpa a mi esposo.

- no te preocupes

- pero es hora de presentarnos - la pequeña de rostro de duendecillo hablo y daba pequeños brincos en frente del sillón donde me habían acomodado. - yo soy Alice Cullen - me senté con mucho cuidado y estreche su mano.

- Cullen?? - mi mente tardo en comprender que estaba con _ellos._

- si Isabella, has llegado a donde debías. - sonreí ampliamente.

- llámame Bella por favor …

- Carlisle, ahora te presentaré a mi familia - sonrió - a alice ya no es necesario que la presente - se rió entre dientes - bueno mi esposa Esme

- un gusto cariño - sonrió y me dio un abrazo, ella era hermosa de cabello castaño y una mirada totalmente dulce y maternal.

- ellos son Emmett y Rosalie

- hola - dijeron al unísono - Emmett era el musculoso de sonrisa pícara y su esposa era la rubia impactante.

- hola

- él es Jasper, el esposo de Alice

- hola Bella - el era igualmente rubio que Carlisle y Rosalie, solo que un poco más despeinado, en cuanto sonrió sentí una paz increíble, ese chico si que era simpático

- hola

- y por último mi hijo Edward - me miraba aún avergonzado.

- hola Bella - se acerco y me estrecho la mano pero al contacto sentí una descarga eléctrica extraña sin embargo no solo fui yo quien sintió eso.

- hola - él era el más guapo de todos sin duda, con su cabello de tonalidad cobre y sus ojos de oro líquido, era perfecto.

- bueno creo que ahora ya nos conoces a todos y pues creo que es hora de hablar de ciertas cosas pero primero quiero que nos hables un poco de ti.

Me puse totalmente roja, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero ellos lo merecían después de todo me habían salvado y suspiré.

- soy Isabella Dau …

- Isabella Cullen - me corrigió Carlisle - ya eres de la familia - me miró con ternura.

- gracias, bueno pero Dauphine es mi ex esposo - sentí una gran satisfacción por pronunciar ex esposo.

- si no es mucha indiscreción alfred nos contó que estabas casada y que ya noquearías estar casada pero nunca nos dijo porque te casaste

Suspiré.

- yo no quería pero mi madre me obligó, ella lo arreglo todo justo después de que cumplí quince años - mis ojos se comenzaron a inundar y pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por mi cara

- si no quieres hablar más esta bien

- no esta bien al menos ya estoy fuera de ahí. - esboce media sonrisa

- bueno mi madre siempre fue algo ambiciosa y la familia de Dauphine siempre se ha caracterizado por su fortuna así que William - su nombre me provoco nauseas - hablo sobre su deseo de casarse conmigo con mi madre y ella accedió gustosa ya que eso implicaba una gran suma de dinero para ella.

- de modo que en otras palabras te … vendió. - ahora era Esme la que habló con gran enfado y tristeza.

- si -- mi voz se quebró y ella se acomodo a mi lado para abrazarme, definitivamente ella era el tipo de madre que me hubiese gustado tener, en cuanto sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi espalda pude sentir el dolor bajo los moretones que tenía y me estremecía ante el dolor.

- ¿ qué pasa?

- son solo unos golpes - dije tan bajo que no estuve segura de que el sonido saliera d mis labios.

Todos me miraron con emociones y sentimientos encontrados en sus rostros.

- ¿William te golpeaba? - mi angel hermoso fue quien se atrevió a romper el silencio. Las lagrimas se hicieron más abundantes y ellos supieron que era cierto.

- ¡MALDITO! - Rosalie gritó.

- creo que debemos checar eso Bella, soy doctor ¿ me permitirías?

- si

- creo que sería mejor si salieran de aquí - les indico Carlisle

Sin que tuviera que decir alguna otra palabra todos salieron menos Esme, Alice y Edward.

- Alice creo que sería bueno que consiguieras ropa, buscarás los papeles en el campamento y ya sabes lo que sigue. Ella asintió.

- no te preocupes Bella no me va a pasar nada - justo cuando se encontraba a punto de salir de la habitación me dijo eso, esa chica sin duda tenía un sexto sentido, sonrió y salió.

- Esme serías tan amable de conseguir algo de comida para Bella.

- claro - se giró para verme de nuevo con esa sonrisa maternal y con ojos preocupados de aquellos que se preocupan por dejar a su hija en medio de una situación difícil.

- Edward …

- se puede quedar él - pedí y ambos se rieron entre dientes, al parecer tenían algún chiste privado.

- tranquila Bella, de hecho me voy a quedar aquí. - me sonroje totalmente y no entendí porque había pedido que se quedará, era ilógico porque tenía la necesidad de estar junto a él, no concebía la idea de él alejado de mi y eso no tenía sentido apenas lo conocía.

- te molestaría quitarte la playera - _bien Bella, bravo!_

_- _esta bien

Mi piel ardía en mi cara por la pena de tener que quitarme la playera frente a ellos pero no quería que Edward se alejara de mi lado así que lo hice agradeciendo tener un top debajo además del brassiere, en cuanto me la quite pude escuchar dos sonidos : uno era asombro y otro un gruñido.

- ¡EL TE HIZO ESO! - el gruñido era de Edward. Aún recordaba la última vez que había observado los golpes, mi cuerpo en su gran mayoría tenía tonalidades lilas, moradas, púrpuras y algunas más verdes de los moretones que contrastaban con la palidez de mi piel heredada por la sangre albina de mi madre, supuse que no había muchos cambios.

- cálmate Edward - con su voz siempre tranquila le dijo su padre.

Mi angel se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos y agarrándose el puente de la nariz, respiraba profundo una y otra vez para intentar calmarse.

- Bella tienes muchos golpes

- lo sé

- ¿cada cuando te golpeaba?

- diario - estaba apenada mientras el doctor me examinaba y ponía algunos ungüentos en los moretones.

- no es posible … y tu madre ¿ lo sabía?

- mmm supongo que fingía que era normal

- ¡¡NORMAL?? MIRATE !! QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERA TU MADRE!! - de nuevo hablo Edward gruño y después adopto su posición anterior.

- vamos a cuidarte -prometió Carlisle.

De un momento a otro me comencé a sentir de nuevo mal y débil.

- Edward … me … Carlisle … - empecé a intentar decir que me sentía mal pero el aire empezo a faltarme y pude sentir que me desvanecía, esperé el golpe del suelo pero antes de que eso pasara los brazos fríos de Edward me atraparon.

- Bella.

Fue lo último que escuche.


	5. Chap 5 PLATICAS ENTRE 4 PAREDES BLANCAS

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**PLATICAS ENTRE 4 PAREDES BLANCAS**_

_Desperté en una habitación blanca, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y había un pitido constante que me molestaba y parecía taladrar mi cabeza, mis ojos estaban un poco cegados por la brillantez de la habitación pero después de unos minutos se acostumbraron._

_- hola - una voz dulce y aterciopelada dijo. En seguida giré mi cabeza para encontrarlo muy cerca de mi cara, recargando su barbilla sobre la cama._

_- hola - conteste con dificultad_

_- ¿ cómo te sientes?_

_- bien - mentí_

_- te has desmayado mucho últimamente - su tono de voz era ansioso y preocupado_

_- no es nada_

_- ¡¿nada?! _

_- me pasa desde hace meses - le aclaré y en realidad era así por lo tanto lo había hecho algo normal en mi vida y a veces lo agradecía ya que es me llevaba a la inconciencia y en mi vida con William estar inconciente a veces era mejor._

_- ¿ te ha visto algún doctor? - negué con la cabeza - Bella esto no es normal, le voy a hablar a mi padre para avisarle que a estas despierta_

_- n … no te vayas - le suplique_

_Sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos dorados me miraron con ternura._

_- esto no esta bien sabes_

_- no te entiendo_

_- me debería alejar de ti - ahora su expresión se torno triste_

_- no_

_- es que soy … peligroso para ti_

_- no lo creo_

_Se rió entre dientes._

_- tal vez se te halla olvidado que casi te mato - me estremecí ante la última palabra pero después recobre la compostura_

_- no lo hiciste_

_- por muy poco_

_El silencio reinó por varios minutos y solo estaba el molesto sonido del holter que registraba los latidos de mi corazón, yo no quería romper el silencio y al parecer el estaba ocupado intentando descifrar mis expresiones porque no entendía porque me miraba de esa manera._

_- ¿ puedo preguntarte algo? - por fin habló._

_- claro_

_- ¿ no te asusta lo que somos? Me refiero a mi familia y a mi_

_- la verdad no - en realidad no me molestaba que fueran vampiros, ellos me habían salvado de otros vampiros y por algo me había mandado Alfred y Jeremy con ellos, no podían ser malo_

_- eres extraña_

_- ustedes me salvaron_

_- pero yo casi te mato - su rostro se torno atormentado._

_- no importa, te perdono - esboce una sonrisa sincera y estuve a punto de acariciar su rostro pero no lo hice con temor de que le molestara._

_- gracias pero me siento obligado a contarte porque sucedió … _

_- no es necesario - lo interrumpí_

_- déjame hacer lo por favor - asentí - bueno es que yo sabía que me pasaría eso cuando tu aparecieras - iba a interrumpirlo de nuevo pero me detuvo - yo sabía que eso pasaría pero Alice me lo había advertido y la verdad creí que era una exageración de Alice, además tantos años sin beber sangre humana la verdad no comprendía porque estaba tan preocupada mi hermana, pero cuando te encontramos en el bosque tu olor fue irresistible, tu sangre parecía cantarme y por momentos me controlaba el deseo de querer beber de tu sangre … - se detuvo con una mascara de dolor en su rostro - pero no pude._

_La verdad me quede helada y no pude decir absolutamente nada._

_- en serio no fue mi intención y te prometo que no volverá a pasar, nunca más te pondré en riesgo_

_- esta bien , te creo - mi voz sonó ronca pero entendible - pero ahora quiero saber porque Alice lo sabía_

_- humm_

_- no me lo puedes decir?? - pregunté al ver que se debatía internamente._

_- en realidad no quiero que esto te afecte y te desmayes de nuevo_

_- no soy tan débil - se rió entre dientes_

_- esta bien , de todas formas ya eres de la familia - sentí una gran felicidad al escuchar esa palabras y se dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios, él solo me miró divertido - pues verás Alice … digamos que puede ver el futuro no es algo a ciencia cierta ya que el futuro puede cambiar por las decisiones que tomamos pero pues puede "ver" las cosas que pueden pasar a raíz de las decisiones tomadas, Jasper por su parte es capaz de controlar las emociones de las personas y …_

_- y tu?_

_- yo puedo leer las mentes - __demonios Bella ahora sabe que te parece perfecto, que es lo más hermoso que has visto en la vida y que lo quieres sin saber la razón por la que lo haces … genial Bella genial … demonios sabe lo que pienso_ - el color rojo se apoderó de mi cara - pero …

- pero la tuya no - me sentí aliviada

- por qué no?

- la verdad no lo sé

- humm tal vez es porque no funciono bien

Se rió y su risa era absolutamente musical.

- no tengo idea de porque no lo puedo hacer pero descubrí algo mientras dormías - una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro y me resulto difícil concentrarme.

- qué? - ahora estaba asustada

- hablas entre sueños - rió de forma triunfal

- y que dije? - pregunté alarmada

- mi nombre _- ay no!_

- muchas veces?

- cuánto es muchas veces? - el estaba muy divertido ante la situación

- no es gracioso - refunfuñe

- eres completamente adorable cuando te sonrojas - su mano rozó mi mejilla y su tacto era frío pero completamente agradable y mi corazón comenzó latir como loco haciendo que el pitido fuera más ruidos

- esto es embarazoso

- debería llamar a Carlisle? - se torno serio

- no, me encuentro bien - le aseguré

Después de esa conversación, la platica se fue hacia terrenos más tranquilos y comenzó a preguntarme por mi color favorito, las flores, lo que no me gustaba y lo que me gustaba hacer, sobre mi familia, mis padres, la música que me gustaba, se intereso por cada cosa absurda de mi vida y aún así parecía fascinado y encantado ante mis respuestas.

- Bella!! - interrumpió nuestra plática un vampiro musculoso y risueño - oh has despertado!! - no entendía porque gritaba.

- hola Emmett!! - le conteste con el mismo entusiasmo

- ja ja esta bien no gritaré

- me parece ya que estamos en el hospital

- lo siento - ahora parecía un niño pequeño siendo regañado - pero mira que te traje??

- Emmett - lo previno Edward

- no es nada malo, lo juro

- deja que me lo de Edward

- se nota que aún no conoces a mi hermano - dijo divertido

- sólo es un chocolate - repuso Emmett quien parecía ofendido de que no confiaran en él.

- muchas gracias - la verdad el chocolate me gustaba mucho

De repente su mirada juguetona fue de Edward hacia a mi y viceversa.

- con que ustedes eh!! - nos acusó y sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas

- no … bueno … solo estábamos platicando … - por primera vez se puso nervioso Edward

- si solo platicábamos - al parecer ninguno me escucho y parecían tener una conversación privada ya que veía a Emmett conteniendo las risas y Edward afirmando o negando con la cabeza, incluso algunas veces intercambiaban miradas y eran así de : "_me las vas a pagar" _y de _"inténtalo". _Me divertí observándolos.

Poco tiempo después comenzaron a llegar más y más de la familia Cullen, pase por los cuidados maternales de Esme - esa parte fue muy linda ya que era mucho mejor que mi madre -, después por más platicas con Jasper, Rosalie quienes me invadieron con preguntas sobre mis ex novios y que tipo de gustos tenía en cuanto a hombres, siendo que la verdad todos esos temas no me eran fáciles ya que mi madre nunca me permitió que tuviera novio y espero hasta que apareció una buena oferta, mis clases siempre fueron particulares por lo que no hubo oportunidad de conocer a más chicos, mis respuestas los sorprendió y pude sentir olas de rabia y enojo provenientes de Jasper hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando y se calmo, pero Rosalie no se pudo controlar y empezó a decir cosas que dolían pero eran ciertas: mi madre era un monstruo.

- lo siento mucho Bella pero no puedo creer que una madre sea capaz de hacerle eso a su hija - las lagrimas ya recorrían mis mejillas

- no te preocupes Rosalie es cierto de todas formas

- no debí decirlo, lo siento mucho - ella miró a Jasper de forma significativa y me calme.

- gracias - fue placentero que Jasper me ayudara a calmarme.

Una vez que pasamos por ese momento difícil llegó nuevamente Emmett y definitivamente era lo más divertido, comenzó a platicarme sobre videojuegos y que si yo era buena en ellos, por ahora ya tenía mucho tiempo ocupado en los muchos juegos que le prometí a él, después llegó Alice quien al parecer se convertiría en mi asesora de imagen, llegó con mucha ropa y cosas que había comprado por algún extraño motivo la mayoría era azul, sin embargo esa pequeña duendecillo era adorable y me hacia reír mucho. La familia Cullen realmente era buena y no podía pedir más que ellos para el comienzo de una nueva vida, no importaba que fueran vampiros eran geniales y me preguntaba hasta que punto podía ser completamente una Cullen, digo ya tenía el apellido pero ¿sería posible ser una Cullen en todo el sentido de la palabra? ¿ podría llegar a ser vampiro? Esas preguntas comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza por un muy buen rato, la verdad me reía en mi interior de esos pensamientos una persona cuerda tal vez no querría convertirse en un monstruo de películas pero al estilo Cullen definitivamente no parecía malo, al contrario hasta parecía divertido - _no te engañes Bella -_ de nuevo esa voz molesta de mi interior me hacia ver que en realidad esas preguntas habían llegado a mi cabeza por motivos diferentes, en realidad sólo un motivo y ese motivo era Edward.

No tenía ningún sentido lo que sentía, en realidad no lo conocía pero al parecer me estaba gustando de más y no lo podía detener pero eso lo tenía que detener probablemente Edward ya tenía novia y una muy guapa, algo más a su estatura no tenía porque fijarse en _mi_, yo era completamente insignificante tal vez no era fea pero tampoco era hermosa.

- ¿Bella? - no me di cuenta cuando Alice se fue y de nuevo apareció Edward en la habitación

- oh hola de nuevo - abrí los ojos

- hola, parece que te quedaste dormida - y esa sonrisa torcida suya que me dejaba sin aliento apareció de nuevo.

- dime que no estuviste espiando mis sueños de nuevo

- no te lo diré entonces

- Edward!! - me estaba comenzando a molestar que hablara entre sueños

- no te enojes - suplicó - pero es el único modo de saber que es lo que piensas

- pero no es elegante escuchar

- es interesante

- no es justo

- no te enojes - su rostro se torno totalmente angelical y sus ojos topacio me derritieron impidiendo mantener la mirada severa contra él. - discúlpame

- esta bien

No se porque no era capaz de apartar mi mirada de él, mi voluntad flaqueaba frente aquel angel.

- dime que estas pensando - pidió.

- pues … que realmente estoy empezando a considerar que podré ser feliz después de todo

- yo te ayudare

- ¿ lo dices en serio?

- si, quiero contribuir a tu felicidad

- gracias

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Carlisle

- hola

- hola - respondimos al unísono

El rostro de Edward se contrajo en una mueca que no supe descifrar.

- esta bien - asintió dirigiéndose a Carlisle - Bella te veo más tarde

- no te vayas - su rostro ahora era de dolor

- lo tengo que hacer - me dio una sonrisa avergonzada y lo entendí

- esta bien, te veo luego

Lo vi salir con la cabeza gacha, así ¿qué era posible que el tampoco se quisiera separar de mi? - _no seas tonta Bella, tu no eres nada para él._

- Bella tenemos que sacarte sangre para hacerte algunos estudios

- oh no

- tranquila será rápido

Respiré profundo.

- esta bien, pero no creo que sea nada grave

- Bella de hecho pienso que es más grave de lo que pensamos

- ¿ por qué?

- no es normal que te desmayes tanto y aún guardo la esperanza que estés embarazada

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

- calma Bella no sería tan malo

El llanto reapareció y es que era inevitable, no quería tener un hijo de William no siempre me había cuidado para evitar eso, no no no.

El holter se comenzó a alterar por mis latidos irregulares y agitados.

- calma primero hay que hacer los estudios - se acerco y me abrazó - verás que todo se aclara con eso -a pesar de que su voz era tranquila podía notar cierta preocupación detrás de esa mascara de aparente calma.

- Doctor Cullen - un chico de negra cabellera recogida en una coleta apareció en la puerta

- hola Jacob, mira te presento a mi nueva hija Isabella Cullen

- oh hola mucho gusto - se acercó y me extendió su mano

- hola - estreche su mano

- bueno pues si quiere me la llevo

Jacob me tomo en brazos, la verdad no entendía porque todos parecían tan fuertes en ese pueblo a ninguno parecía afectarle mi peso y me llevaban como si fuera una caja vacía y no una humana que pesaba 50 kilos. Llegamos a un cuarto pequeño donde me sacarían sangre y ante el pensamiento me estremecí, Jacob por su puesto se dio cuenta.

- así que te dan miedo las agujas

- un poco - admití que otra cosa me quedaba

- ja ja no te preocupes lo haré sin que te duela - me limite a asentir

Empezó a preparar la jeringa y puso alcohol en mi brazo

- cierra los ojos eso ayuda

Hice todo lo que me decía y esperé hasta que sentí un pequeño piquete, menos grave de lo que había pensado.

- lo ves ya lo tengo y no dolió ¿ o si?

- no, eres muy bueno en lo que haces

- gracias y … ¿ cuántos años tienes?

- 17 y tu?

- 16

- pareces mayor

- soy alto para mi edad - explico y sonrió, ese chico era agradable

- ya lo creo

- bueno pues espero verte pronto

- claro

Me volvió a tomar entre brazos y me llevo a la habitación de nuevo, donde ya me esperaba Edward con un ramo de flores en diferentes colores (N/A lo siento no supe que flores poner porque no se cuales son las favoritas de Bella perdón XD).

- Edward

- Jacob - se saludaron aunque pude notar la tensión que había en sus voces

- gracias Jake

- nos vemos - sonrió y se apresuro a salir

- y bien?? Así que le tienes miedo a las agujas

- hey creí que no podías leer mi mente

- la tuya no pero la de él si

- oh

- eres increíble de verdad, le temes a las agujas pero a tu nueva familia vampiro no

- son cosas diferentes

- oh claro hay agujas asesinas y si que miedo son mucho peores que los vampiros

- si, son mejores los vampiros.

Las risas estallaron.

- hey de que me perdí?? - llego el risueño de la familia

- de nada

- mmm

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche apareció Carlisle de nuevo y toda la familia hizo reunión en mi habitación.

- tengo los resultados - anunció y por su cara supe que no eran buenas

- no! - gruño Edward

¿estaba embarazada? No, no era posible o tenía tanta mala suerte que tendría algo peor …


	6. Chap 6 UN FUTURO INCIERTO

**CHAPTER 6**

**UN FUTURO INCIERTO**

Edward pareció calmarse después de leer algo en la mente de Carlisle pero no del todo, había algo más.

- y bien que tengo?? - nunca había sido temerosa de la muerte aunque en este momento me costaría mas aceptar mi muerte dado que por fin parecía mejorar mi vida, pero a veces aún pensaba que mi muerte solucionaría muchas cosas.

- pues …

- vamos Carlisle dilo ya que los sentimientos encerrados entre cuatro paredes me hacen sentir mal y más cuando son tan fuertes - habló Jasper un poco histérico.

- es que bueno primero que nada, Bella no estas embarazada

- genial - _gracias gracias yo sabía que no me podía pasar eso. _En seguida observe el rostro de Carlisle y comprendí que tal vez el embarazo no hubiese sido tan malo ante lo otro_._

- bueno Bella, la verdad es que los estudios no ayudaron mucho y tendremos que hacer algunos más …

- ¿ por qué? - la pesadilla de mi vida : yo en un hospital. Prefería morir.

- lo que pasa cielo es que en tu sangre solo revela que tus glóbulos blancos son bajos y una muy mala alimentación - Esme me miró de forma que decía : _eso lo cambiaremos pronto_.

- no comías Bella?

- pues en realidad no mucho - admití apenada a Edward

- muy mal pero ahora comerás y eso lo prometo

- dejen continuar a Carlisle - la rubia intervino

- gracias Rose

- aún hay más??

- si y de hecho es la parte preocupante, los glóbulos blancos en esos niveles son peligrosos porque nos pueden llevar a la leucemia.

- leucemia … eso es cáncer verdad?? - las palabras me golpearon con tal fuerza que pude prever el siguiente desmayo no sin antes derramar lágrimas de dolor.

- si - alcancé a escuchar esas palabras de mi nuevo padre con el dolor en ellas y después me perdí en un lugar muy oscuro.

--

_Me encontraba en el bosque donde habían aparecido los vampiros que querían beber mi sangre hasta dejarme vacía, pero ahora estaba sola y no había ningún campamento, el lugar era el mismo estaba segura, las hojas secas én el piso comenzaron a crujir ante las pisadas de alguien y yo no me podía mover, mis piernas estaban paralizadas, intente abrir mi boca y nada, ¿por qué no sentía nada? ¿ por que no encontraba mis piernas ni mi boca?_

_- oh no! No Bella no! - su voz estaba atormentada me distraía pero como en todos mis sueños no lo lograba visualizar._

_- no te mueras por favor yo … y … yo … - una luz extraña fue apareciendo en la escena de mi sueño - yo te amo - en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras lo vi .. Era él .. Era mi ángel … Edward._

_Quise gritar, abrazarlo, decirle que yo también lo amaba por motivos irracionales y que no importaba que ni siquiera lo conociera, no necesitaba toda una vida para notar algo que en tres minutos había descubierto._

_Se acercó más y me tomo de la mano …_

--

No era un sueño esa sensación fría en mi mano en realidad, mi milagro personal me estaba sosteniendo de la mano.

- Oh - fue lo primero que dije cuando abrí los ojos y vi esa perfecta visión

- lo siento no quería despertarte, sólo que parecías muy inquieta en tu sueño - frunció el ceño - ¿ cómo sigues?

- no quiero morirme - la voz se me quebró de manera estúpida pero era cierto no quería morirme y al parecer mi sueño me había dado el motivo para seguir queriendo vivir y ese motivo era fácil, era justo la persona que tenía a mi lado a quien amaba con todo mi ser y sabía que estaba dispuesta a lo que sea por él, incluso a vivir sabiendo que yo nunca sería lo suficiente para él y que por esos motivos él estaría con alguien más, sin embargo lo amaba y su felicidad me haría feliz a mi también y tenía que aceptar que había niveles y definitivamente no estábamos en el mismo.

- no te vas a morir te vas a poner bien, verás que te cuidaré y estarás bien - sus palabras eran muy bellas pero no quería lastima por ningún motivo, eso era lo peor que podía sentir por mí: lástima.

- no tienes porque hacerlo …

- quiero hacerlo - me miró fijamente a los ojos

- ¿ por qué?

- no lo sé - su mirada se desvió hacia el techo y después sonrió levemente

- pero … no quiero que lo hagas … - mis palabras al parecer le dolieron y me prohibí volver a decir algo para lastimarlo

- si es lo que … quieres

- no me malentiendas, me gustaría pero no quiero lastima ni ser una molestia, ya suficiente hacen con recibirme y …

- no digas eso, la verdad ya te esperábamos - lo miré confundida pero después de unos minutos lo comprendí - así es Alice te vio llegar y no la desilusiones para ella eres la hermana que le faltaba, además de que esperamos muchas cosas de ti - sonrió de esa manera tan suya pero también dejaba ver que tenía información que no pretendía compartir conmigo.

- esta bien aunque no estoy de acuerdo - alzó su mano y parecía dudar si hacerlo o no hacerlo pero termino rozando mi mejilla con sus fríos y níveos dedos, lo cual provoco el rubor y un sonido molesto del holter, Edward contuvo la sonrisa aunque no le salía muy bien.

- te ves adorable. - genial sus palabras hicieron aún más estragos en el tono ya rojizo de mi piel.

- mm

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Carlisle apareció en la habitación de nuevo anunciando mi salida del hospital, lo que agradecía enormemente ya que me molestaba estar en los hospitales.

- ahora puedes cambiarte

- te esperamos afuera - prometió Edward.

- pero y los estudios??

- ah eso ya paso Bella, la sangre ya la tenemos y sacamos un poco más mientras dormías - me estremecí y miré mi brazo donde note un poco de micropor y gasa - así que ya no tendrás que pasar por eso y los otros los podemos realizar en la semana ya que primero hay que alimentarte bien para ver si esos síntomas no son causados por una mala alimentación - mi nuevo padre me habló con tono entusiasta pero era evidente que eso era sólo para calmarme y evitar un desmayo de su nueva hija torpe y débil - así que podemos irnos a casa - sonrió y salió.

Me apresure a cambiarme y salí para encontrarme no exactamente con mi nueva familia sino con …

- Jacob??

- Hola de nuevo Bella - sonrió.

- hola - le sonreí era imposible no responder a su sonrisa tan cálida - y mi padre??

- ya te están esperando abajo, sólo que aproveche que todos se alejaron un poco para darte esto - extendió su mano y en ella había un pequeño trozo de papel doblado - no me malinterpretes al parecer eres una chica muy agradable y me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor y podríamos ser amigos, claro si tu quieres.

Wow, estaba sorprendida ¿acaso estaba coqueteando conmigo?, mi nula experiencia en estos asuntos no ayudaba mucho pero acepte ya que Jacob parecía agradable y me daba la sensación de que debía de darle esa oportunidad pero a un lado de eso no quería ser la nueva integrante de la familia que fuera antisocial y amargada.

- entonces nos estamos viendo

- claro - lo observe dudar y acercarse a mi con los brazos extendidos.

- ¿puedo? - no le conteste y lo abracé, no tuve ningún problema y fue realmente confortante, él era muy cálido y su abrazo sin duda era lo que necesitaba. - ja ja realmente tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.

Alguien tosió a propósito.

- Alice!! - me separe enseguida

- te estamos esperando - frunció el ceño

- hola Alice

- Jacob - al pronunciar su nombre puso una sonrisa divertida - no cambias

- ya hablamos de esto y pretendo jugar mis cartas

Los miraba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como en un juego de tenis.

- mm sigo aquí ¿saben?

Se echaron a reír.

- no me gustan las bromas a mis espaldas

- te lo explicaré después, Bella - prometió - pero por ahora hay un montón de cosas que debes de ver - su sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara y sus ojos brillaron ante la emoción.

- suerte Bella - rió entre dientes - créeme la necesitarás.

Alice le dio un pequeño codazo peor aún así se rieron.

Me despedí de Jacob quien aun mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro mientras Alice me tomaba del brazo para dirigirme a la salida, donde me esperaba mi nueva familia.

Carlisle y Esme se fueron en un Mercedes negro, Emmett y Rosalie en un BMW rojo junto con Jasper y Alice, Edward me esperaba dentro de un Volvo plateado, sin duda mi nueva familia no estaba lejana del status social que mi madre hubiera buscado para mí, lástima que ella no fuera tan cuidadosa en escoger a buenas personas - como los Cullen - sino sólo personas con dinero.

En cuanto entré en el auto Edward giró para sonreirme pero no sé que reflejaba mi rostro que lo preocupo.

- ¿querías irte con alguien más? - noté que detrás de su tranquilidad había sufrimiento.

- no, me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo - en seguida mi cuerpo hizo de las suyas dejando subir el tono rojo a mis mejillas.

- no entiendo entonces porque pareces … triste.

- recuerdos de mi ida pasada eso es todo

- oh.

El transcurso fue mucho más callado y yo miraba fascinada el mundo exterior que sin duda era muy hermoso tal vez un poco más verde de lo normal pero estaba bien. Fue muy rápido el camino en realidad, no sabía si era por la compañía que tenía o si yo era demasiado distraída.

- espero que te guste quedarte con nosotros - justo antes de bajar del auto me dijo Edward.

- no lo dudo - le sonreí sinceramente.

Me giré para abrir la puerta y en menos de un latido Edward ya se encontraba abriéndome la puerta con su sonrisa satisfecha ante la sorpresa que me causo su rapidez.

- gracias

- no hay porque soy un caballero

- ja ja seguro

Alice estaba parada justo en el portón de la mansión y a tres kilómetros se notaba su entusiasmo por enseñarme, lo que fuera que me iba a mostrar.

Bella! Bella! Ya esta listo - daba brinquitos alrededor mió, era inevitable no querer a esa pequeña nueva hermana mía. - ven! - en seguida me tomo en brazos con la misma facilidad que todos, eso me empezaba a causar conflictos internos al preguntarme porque yo no era tan fuerte.

Fuimos volando hasta el tercer piso donde entramos a una amplia habitación con un gran estante y varios CD's acomodados de forma extraña, un sofá de piel negro y también había una gran cama con un edredón en tono dorado apagado y muchas almohadas encima - justo como a mi me gustaba, tenía un gusto extraño por ellas - toda la parte de atrás de la cama era un gran ventanal que dejaba ver el bosque detrás de la mansión, en la pared izquierda estaba el closet donde ya se encontraban acomodadas mis cosas, incluyendo lo que me había comprado Alice.

- y bien?? - quiso saber mi hermana.

- esta perfecto

- en serio?? No le falta nada??

- absolutamente nada - sonrió satisfecha.

- pero bueno ahora tenemos que arreglar otras cositas como por ejemplo que ya es hora de tu comida y en 3...2...

- Bella!! Alice!! Bajen!! - era la voz de Esme

- increíble - la verdad es que ella si sabía lo que iba a pasar y casi con exactitud.

- y eso que no has visto nada. - antes de que pudiera decir algo más me tomo de nuevo en brazos para bajar al comedor, donde estaban todos.

- listo Bella a comer - ya me encontraba sentada al lado de Edward y de Alice.

Un plato de sopa caliente me esperaba enfrente, la verdad había olvidado el hambre hace mucho así ue cuando mi nariz capto el olor de la comida mi estomago gruño para mi vergüenza.

- genial!!

- Emmett!! - lo regaño de nuevo Rosalie.

- ja ja no lo regañes

- es que debe portarse mejor

- no, no me molesta - de nuevo gruño mi estomago y ahora todos rieron.

- ya basta déjenla comer - Esme miró a todos con reproche y enseguida tome la cuchara para probar mi comida, la termine muy rápido. El siguiente plato igual pareció terminarse mucho más rápido de lo que apareció en frente mió, todo me lo acabe.

- delicioso - el grandulon de Emmett contenía las risas - vamos Emmett estoy esperando algo así como "que gran apetito"

- nos vamos a llevar bien Bella - me guiño el ojo.

La tarde pasó placentera entre conversaciones alegres, explicaciones sobre mi ingreso a mi nueva escuela y las clases que iba a tomar, me entregaron mis nuevos papeles y las llaves de mi auto lo cual fue genial ya que extrañaba manejar, Rosalie y Alice me explicaron ciertas cosas sobre los chicos, como el gusto de mi osote (Emmett) por los videojuegos, de Jasper por preparar estrategias de guerra para el juego anual de los Cullen y de Edward por tocar el piano.

- piano … - repetí en voz tan baja que no creí uqe me hbiesen escuchado.

- tocas??

- hace mucho

- le va a encantar a Edward - que por cierto no tenía la más remota idea de donde se había metido, es más ahora que me daba cuenta estábamos solo las tres.- toca para nosotras ¿ si?

Rosalie me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta el piano, así que no me quedo otra opción.

- bien - ambas sonrieron y se miraron de un modo que no logre entender que tramaban.

Una vez sentada acaricie primero las teclas tratando de decidir que tocaría, la verdad estaba nerviosa de tocar mal, así que decidí tocar mi favorita : _Claro de Luna. _Me perdí en cuanto la comencé a tocar, las teclas fluían debajo de mis dedos al parecer mis manos la recordaban mejor que yo, o tal vez no eran mis manos las que la recordaban tan bien sino mi: Corazón.

- Debussy?? - esa voz hizo que los últimos acordes me salieran espantosos y me giré bruscamente para comprobar mis sospechas y definitivamente era mi ángel. Mis hermanas contenían las risas al ver mi cara y salieron sigilosamente de la habitación.

- si - conteste mil años después - me encanta Claro de Luna - admití.

- es mi favorita también - me sonrió y se me olvidó respirar tanto que me maree pero en cuanto volví a respirar todo se normalizo - ¿puedo?

- claro, es tuyo - me iba a levantar pero me detuvo - quiero que toques conmigo - me quede completamente inmóvil - por favor

- esta bien.

Tocamos de nuevo Claro de Luna y el ambiente te torno mágico.


	7. Chap 7 HABITACIÓN COMPARTIDA

**no me pertenece y eso ya lo saben XD**

**CHAPTER 7**

**HABITACIÓN COMPARTIDA**

La melodía fluyo excesivamente bien a pesar de mis temores a equivocarme, hubo una chispa extraña entre Edward y yo, sentía una carga eléctrica muy fuerte entre los dos y todo era perfecto en esos momentos cuando estábamos solos hasta que sonó su bendito celular, cosa que también a él le molestó.

- Emmett!! - gruñó cuando contesto el teléfono y a pesar de que se separo de mi alcance a escuchar las carcajadas de su hermano a través del auricular.

Me reí quedito.

- lo siento Bella

- ja ja no te preocupes, ya me estoy acostumbrando

- humm …

Esme apareció detrás de nosotros de la manera más silenciosa que me espanto.

- es hora de dormir

- pero yo no duermo - protesto Edward

- ¿no duermes?

- cosas de vampiros - a eso lo resumió Esme

- nada - se encogió de hombros mi ángel.

- pero intentamos adaptarnos a las costumbres humanas y fingimos dormir, además de que no hay mucho que hacer en las noches - Esme me explicaba mientras subíamos a mi habitación. - listo, los dejo aquí, chicos - sonrió cuando llegamos a la habitación - buenas noches. - mi cerebro proceso muy lento la información y de repente caí en cuenta de que Esme había hablado en plural no era un _"te dejo en tu habitación" _era un "_los dejo"_, demonios nunca pensé en eso considerando la enorme mansión de los Cullen, era lógico que pensará que había suficientes habitaciones aunque analizándolo … claro cada habitación era enorme así que eran cuatro habitaciones … Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, Esme y Carlisle … _oh oh la otra habitación estaba destinada a Edward y a mi._

- pasa algo?? - me miraba sorprendido - no sabías que compartiríamos habitación?? - creo que escuche que maldecía a Alice.

- no

- no pasa nada o no sabias

- las dos cosas - conteste lo más calmada que pude pero se me cortaba la voz.

Por enésima vez provocaba dolor en él y me sentía horrible por eso.

- no te preocupes si quieres puedo hablar con la familia para que nos cambien y te quedes con …

- no! - conteste con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria y él me miró confundido. - no me molesta es sólo que no lo sabía y me sorprendió además de que no quiero invadir tu espacio

- tonta Bella - soltó una carcajada - con que era eso - asentí.

Se acerco y me acuno en su pecho a lo que mi corazón reacciono alterando su ritmo normal a uno totalmente anormal.

- ya te esperaba, nunca has invadido nada porque esto de algún modo ya era tuyo también … - no entendía porque decía eso hasta que comprendí que con una hermana que ve el futuro era más que obvio que con el tiempo se había resignado a tenerme que aceptar de intrusa en su casa y también en su habitación, seguro como vampiro aprendías a ser más paciente y aceptar algunas cosas … tal vez Edward ya se había resignado a unos 30 años de mi molesta compañía pero eso lo podía acabar pronto tal vez moriría antes y ya no daría problemas … definitivamente esa era la opción: morirme.

- Bella - mi ángel me miraba contrariado y ansioso

- estoy bien - sonreí siniestramente al tener mi resolución en mente pero debía dejar de pensar en ello antes de que …

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte ruido

- qué pasa Alice?? - le pregunto asustado Edward, cosa rara en él.

- ni se te ocurra Isabelle Marie Cullen!! Ahora eres mi hermana y no permitiré que hagas eso … como se te ocurre siquiera pensar en ello sabes lo que me dolería, nuestro futuro ya lo he visto y no voy a permitir que lo arruines - parecía estar llorando pero no salían lágrimas de sus ojos a diferencia mía, pero yo era débil y humana - díselo Edward díselo dile lo que …

- Alice! - la interrumpió bruscamente

- pero ella debe de saberlo porque cree que es una carga para esta familia y que lo mejor que puede hacer es …

- NOOOOOOOOO! Ya basta Alice, te prometo no volver a pensar en ello - era genial ahora no sólo era una carga sino un motivo para angustiar a mi nueva familia, debía evitar eso.

- Bella como puedes querer morirte?? - Edward interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos - no entiendes que todos en esta familia te queremos, que tu eres … que eres … que te … - no completo la frase y se hizo el silencio durante varios minutos hasta que decidí abrir la boca de nuevo.

- Edward, lo siento nunca quise lastimarlos, Alice discúlpenme - mis mejillas estaban totalmente mojadas. En seguida sentí los brazos fríos de Alice rodearme y a este abrazo se nos unió Edward.

- te voy a cuidar y eres mi hermana ahora y siempre - no entendí el tono que ocupo en la última palabra pero al parecer tenía un significado extraño para ellos.

Permanecimos un rato así hasta que me calme y Alice decidió que era hora de dormir porque al siguiente día tenía que presentarme en la escuela.

Me recosté en la cama y Edward se sentó en el sillón.

- no quieres dormir aquí? - me apene en el momento pronuncie esas palabras pero yo lo quería tener más cerca, era una especie de droga la cual necesitaba constantemente en mi vida y ahora lo necesitaba cerca para poder dormir.

Él enarco una ceja.

- Bella, tu sabes que no duermo. - me dijo de forma dulce.

- oh - comprendí que no quería dormir en la misma cama o bueno fingir que lo hacia _- tonta Bella eres estúpida por pensar eso._

- pero puedo hacerlo si así lo deseas, será divertido verte dormir - dijo mi sonrisa favorita en su cara - es interesante cuando duermes es … satisfactorio entrar en tu mente al menos en esos momentos.

- embarazoso más bien

- de hecho divertido - en un segundo ya estaba ahí a mi lado en la gran cama, tapándome.

- gracias

- Duerme Bella, aquí estaré cuando despiertes - prometió y empezó a tararear alguna canción. Pude dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_--_

_Estaba en un acantilado, parada en la orilla parecía estar a punto de saltar pero justo en el momento que me preparaba para desaparecer el suelo que me sostenía, unos brazos cálidos me sostuvieron y evitaron que me arrojara, de nuevo era una maldita sombra a la que no podía distinguir, pero esta me atrapaba y no me liberaba._

_- suéltame_

_- estas bien, estas bien - repetía constantemente como para tranquilizarme pero yo estaba bien sólo quería acabar con mi vida._

_- pero quiero saltar_

_- te vas a matar_

_- y qué?_

_- no lo voy a permitir_

_- pero lo quiero hacer_

_Sostenía una discusión con una sombra necia y era aún más desesperante no saber quien era, intentaba liberarme pero eso era imposible, sus brazos fuertes y cálidos me impedían liberarme._

_- por favor …. - supliqué._

_- no - desapareció el suelo bajo mis pies y ahora me sostenía en vilo._

_- idiota - rió entre dientes._

_--_

Su dulce y aterciopelada voz me despertó.

- es hora de levantarte Bella durmiente - abrí los ojos y la sonrisa aún seguía en mi boca. - Buenos días.

- hola … que hora es?

- las 6 de la mañana

- ah muy bien humm y entramos a las …

- ocho

- esta bien entonces es hora de comenzar

- en seguida vendrá Alice.

- esta bien pero por lo mientras - se dio la vuelta y observé que ya tenía mi desayuno en un bandeja

- ay Edward no era necesario que lo trajeras a la cama.

- no desprecies mi esfuerzo - puso un puchero irresistible.

- tu lo hiciste??

- si aunque espero que eso de la cocina no me salga tan mal, Esme me dirigió y Alice dijo que te gustaría pero quiero que seas sincera - estaba hablando muy rápido y tuve que formar a mis neuronas en primera fila para que entendieran todo - no pretendas que tiene buen si no es así por favor, aunque si me esforcé. Y la verdad es que es complicado cocinar no se como ustedes los humanos lo hacen en serio que es … - en el momento en que él seguía hablando yo metí un trozo de pan francés a mi boca.

Me miró curioso y ansioso.

Puse mala cara.

-oh lo siento de verás es que como yo no puedo saber si tiene buen sabor o no

Estallé en carcajadas.

- no te burles, conseguiremos algo antes de ir a la escuela.

- no es eso, de hecho esta delicioso T-O-D-O- enfaticé esa ultima palabra.

Pero por qué pusiste una cara de disgusto entonces??

- ja ja porque para mi desgracia eres bueno en todo lo que haces

- muy graciosa, me engañaste - me acusó.

- por supuesto - sonreí triunfal

- genial - refunfuño pero supe que no se había enojado.

En seguida entro Alice.

- ja ja muy bien hecho Bella - ella lo sabía.

- pero soy buen cocinero

- eso ya te lo había dicho

- pero es bueno que lo afirmen - sonrió triunfal

Después de esa pequeña charla, Alice me dio la ropa que usaría ese día y no puedo negarlo era linda, después llegó Rosalie quien nos apresuró y fue ella quien me explico que clases tomaría en la escuela y de algunos exámenes que debía presentar en la semana para verificar mi nivel, lo cual era maravillosota escuela me emocionaba demasiado por primera vez no serían clases en mi casa y sin más contacto que con un profesor serio y aburrido.

De nuevo llegué con Edward en su volvo, mientras los demás fueron en el BMW de Rosalie.

- llamativo - dijo entre dientes Edward.

- a mi me parece genial el auto de Rosalie.

- te gustan los autos??

- mucho - sus labios se curvaron en una mueca que no supe interpretar pero definitivamente planeaba algo.

Silencio.

- bien es hora de clases

- genial.

Bajamos y caminamos primero hacia la dirección porque necesitaba recoger una hoja donde mis profesores debían firmar, así como un mapa de la escuela, el cual era innecesario considerando que tomaba todas las clases con Edward y Alice, bueno exceptuando Literatura.

En la mayoría de las clases no hubo necesidad de presentarme hasta que llegamos a Trigonometría donde el profesor me paro al frente de todo el salón que observaban curiosa a la nueva hija de los Cullen, tartamudeé y cuando iba caminado hacia mi lugar casi tropiezo ah y eso sin contar el gran color rojo que estaba en mi cara.

- tranquila, ningún otro profesor te obligará a hacerlo - dijo con mucha seguridad Edward cuando nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

Entramos y de nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en mí, cuchicheos por todos lados y al final de la cafetería en el rincón izquierdo ya estaban sentados Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie quienes fueron los únicos con sonrisas sinceras ya que alguno de los otros me sonreían pero en algunos se notaban la hipocresía y el ¿coqueteo?, era raro y nuevo para mí.

Me formé en la fila para agarrar mi luna mientras Edward fue a dejar nuestras mochilas al nuestra mesa.

- hola Bella - una voz detrás de mi me llamó.

Giré y ahí estaba un chico alto de cabellos rubios y cuerpo atlético, tenía todo el aspecto del capitán de algún equipo de fútbol.

- hola …

- Mike - me extendió la mano y la tomé, era un chico agradable.

- mucho gusto

- igualmente - le sonreí aunque en seguida pensé en que tal vez tanta amabilidad era extraña - mm me preguntaba si quisieras que te enseñara nuestro pueblo, eres nueva así que no debes conocer …

Edward carraspeo la garganta cuando me alcanzo en la fila.

- Newton

- Cullen - de nuevo una tensión extraña.

- mm gracias por la oferta pero ya tengo quien lo haga

- en efecto, ya esta cubierta esa parte - intervino Edward - aunque eres muy amable, Bella ya tiene guía de turistas. - me guiño y mi corazón respondió.

Creí oir un gruñido de parte de Mike pero no estaba segura si sólo era mi imaginación sin embargo después sólo se limito a despedirse.

- has tenido un gran efecto en la escuela- comentó mi ángel.

- no lo creo

- yo no lo creo … lo sé.

Enrojecí de inmediato, ya sabía que el podía leer mentes y no quería enterarme de que cosas se había enterado. Después de el almuerzo donde Emmett se rió por los comentarios de Edward sobre "mi gran impacto" y Jasper sufrió por mis sentimientos absurdos de confusión y vergüenza después todos terminamos riendo por simples tonterías, fue genial.

El resto del día estuvo bien a excepción de que en Literatura donde no tenía ni a Alice ni a Edward muchos curiosos se presentaron, otros más coquetearon y algunos más me invitaron a salir, creo que ya sabía a que se refería Edward con lo del impacto.

Salimos temprano de la última clase y agradecí poder huir de aquellos que me veían como una curiosidad y decidí ir a buscar a Edward a su clase, tenía gimnasia a la última … fue mala idea porque cuando me asomé por la ventanilla de la puerta ahí estaba en efecto pero besándose con la chica que respondía al nombre de Tanya, mi corazón se encogió y tuve que salir corriendo hacia los baños para encerrarme a llorar.

- Bella - me encontró Alice - qué pasa?

Sorprendentemente mi hermana no sabía el motivo que me afligía y lo agradecí porque eso evitaría explicaciones largas y podría inventarme algo. De todas formas lo sabía Edward no era para mi …

* * *

ok lo se soy mala xq ste chapter me salio mas pkeño pero el sig será más largo lo prometo pero me excusare diciendo q sto s una breve introduccion d lo q sigue ahora ... xq ahora sigue la parte escolar jaja la escuela será algo nuevo y diferente para Bella jajaja y Edward se verá en situaciones de rivalidad .

muchas grax x leer ya llegamos a los 52 reviews!! son muy bellos y los kiero!!

recuerden q x cada review q me dejen escribo más rápidp y chapter más largos ;)

ahora responderé algunas preguntas ... jacob si ya es un hombre lobo y el xq se lleva bn con Alice aparecerá la explicación en capítulos posteriores, cuantos capitulos son la vdd no tengo idea, sto será conforme se vaya dando la historia y hasta dond la pueda estirar sin q ya no tenga sentido jaja pero aún faltan muchas cosas no se preocupen jaja

x ahora s lo úniko q puedo contestar lo demás lo descubriran n los otros chapters!! bueno los dejo antes dq me odien!! los kiero y REVIEWS!!

gracias .

sussan

* * *


	8. Chapt 8 CONVERSACIONES INCONCLUSAS

**los personajes no me pertenecesn son de stephenie meyer pero eso ya lo sabían jejeje C:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**CONVERSACIONES INCONCLUSAS**

Después de la escena terrible de Edward besando a Tanya, decidí irme caminando a casa y buscar mi auto, era momento de manejar a gran velocidad - algo para calmarme - caminé hacia la dirección que creía que era la que me llevaba a la casa pero me equivoque y tuve que llamar a Emmett, quien se carcajeo al oír

- hola Emmett, puedes venir por mí?? estoy en el supermercado de Forks

- te perdiste? - contesto después de calmar las risas

- si - admití apenada

- genial, paso por ti en 5 minutos y me tendrás que decir porque no esperaste a Edward

Colgué el celular antes de que me pudiera preguntar algo más, no se podía enterar la familia de mi obsesivo amor por Edward.

Unas pequeñas gotas escaparon de mis ojos y la presión en mi pecho me impedía respirar, me senté en la banqueta fría y abrace mi cuerpo intentando no desmoronarme ante la desilusión de no tener la vida feliz al lado de Edward, mi ser irresistiblemente guapo y perfecto que nunca estaría conmigo porque yo sólo era una niña torpe y absurda.

Los cinco minutos pasaron.

- Bella!! Sube - abrió la puerta del copiloto pero no era mi hermano mayor, era a quien no quería ver

- gracias … Edward

- por qué no me esperaste? - en cuanto estuve sentada empezó el interrogatorio.

- lo siento - ni siquiera lo miraba, prefería ver el paisaje que sus ojos que sabría me llevarían a sentirme peor.

- no sabes lo que sentí cuando no te encontraba y más porque Alice estaba ocupada y no se dio cuenta de que no me ibas esperar … no me vuelvas a hacer esto tu no sabes lo que sign … - no terminó la frase

- lo siento Edward - no sabía que decir así que no había mejor respuesta que esa.

- ¿ por qué no me esperaste?

Silencio. Esperó unos minutos y un gruñido ronco sonó en su pecho, me asuste y lo miré confundida.

- sabes?? creí que no saber que es lo que piensas me dejaría de volver loco algún día. Pero tu no me ayudas. - reprocho con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro - así que si eres tan amable de decirme lo que estas pensando, te lo agradecería infinitamente.

- esta bien

- la verdad es que no quise hacer mal tercio entre Tanya y tú - me miró asombrado

- ¿mal tercio?- asentí - no es lo que piensas ella …

- basta Edward no es necesario que me expliques lo que haces con tu vida, ni con quien sales ni nada, yo soy nueva en tu vida y las cosas no deben cambiar porque yo este aquí …- creo que me había puesto histérica y balbuceaba.

- Bella pero quiero que sepas que … - me interrumpió

- no me expliques nada por favor - hice lo mismo.

- pero lo quiero hacer

- por favor - supliqué, me quería ahorrar la explicación de y escuchar que Tanya era guapa, y hermosa y que obviamente la prefería a ella por mucho y que obviamente no se fijaría en la insignificante persona que era.

- Bella, ¿ estas llorando? - demonios las lagrimas habían desbordado y ahora el seguro pensaría que aparte de torpe y absurda estaba loca - ¿por qué?

- no es nada Edward, no te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente bien - le mentí con todos los dientes

- Bella - sentí el frío contacto de su piel en la mi mano - cuentas conmigo y siempre lo harás … - en medio de su discurso sonó mi celular.

- perdón

- adelante, contesta … ya hablaremos en la casa - aparto su mirada de mí y continuó manejando

- diga??

- hola Bella

- Jake?? - pregunté sólo para confirmar porque definitivamente reconocía esa voz. Edward sujeto el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria pero deje pasar ese pequeño dato.

- si, cómo estás?

- bien bien mm estaba pensando si tal vez querrías salir conmigo hoy?

Me quede en shock, un chico queriendo salir conmigo - ja ja - mi yo interior se comenzó a carcajear, pero por qué no? De todas formas Edward nunca sería para mi, por qué no al menos darme la oportunidad de que alguien me quiera y de intentar quererlo.

- Bella? Sigues ahí??

- si si Jake perdón

- jaja eres extraña pero tu "si si" fue un si salgo contigo o un si sigo aquí

- fue un sí a las dos cosas

- genial, paso por ti en media hora

- claro

- adiós

Colgué.

Edward no dijo nada y el silencio me estaba matando así que tuve que ceder y ser la primera en romperlo.

- humm estas enojado?

- no, simplemente frustrado

- no entiendo

Suspiro.

- saldrás con Jacob cierto??

- si

- eso significa que tendremos que dejar la conversación para después y era importante … - frunció el ceño pero su mirada ya no tenía ese toque de furia más bien era una mirada de preocupación. - sólo prométeme que te cuidarás.

- claro

- si quieres puedo ir a recogerte cuando acaben

- mm llevaré mi carro

Me volteo a ver con los ojos bien abiertos.

- quieres decir que de ahora en adelante cada quien andará con su propio carro?

- pues sería mejor para no interrumpir tus planes - admití, no quería que tuviera que cambiar sus planes por tenerme que cuidar.

- Bella, entiende que no eres ninguna molestia

- prefiero conducir - no iba a dejar que me convenciera ya que estaba muy segura de que diría cosas para no hacerme sentir mal - tómalo como un favor, además me agrada conducir.

- humm … si así lo quieres

- gracias - por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el carro lo vi a los ojos y sabía que era un error, me perdí por varios segundos en ese tono de oro líquido.

El tiempo paso rápido y llegamos a la casa, y en el garage me esperaban mis queridos hermanos para regañarme seguramente.

- Bella!! No me vuelvas a hacer esto! Te estas portando muy mal eh! - con una sonrisa divertida me dijo Alice

- jajaja - era de esperarse Emmett moría de la risa y se le unió muy rápido Jasper.

- hermanita eres genial!! Me alegra ya no ser el mal portado de la familia - menciono Jasper

- pero aún no me ganas - contesto orgulloso Emmett y me tomo en brazos alzándome

- Emmett!! Bájame bájame me vas a tirar!! - grite y grite una y otra vez para q me bajara pero no me hacia caso, todos morían de la risa. Mire a Rosalie en busca de un poco de ayuda ya que era la que siempre lo regañaba pero incluso ella se doblaba de la risa.

Después de varias vueltas por fin intervino Alice.

- Emmett yo diría que es hora de bajarla - su tono sonó a advertencia.

Se detuvo y supe el porque de la advertencia, estaba totalmente mareada y con nauseas.

- pon tu cabeza entre tus rodillas - se acerco Edward para susurrarme al oído. - mejor te llevo adentro para que descanses un poco antes de salir.

- salir?? - preguntaron mis hermanos al unísono.

- si, saldrá con Jacob.

Supe que Edward estaba leyendo el pensamiento de sus hermanos porque no volvieron a hablar, en realidad todos tenían una sonrisa burlona, en la mayoría de los casos mi ángel respondía negativamente y hubo algún comentario que realmente lo enfureció y lo pude notar cuando sus ojos oscurecieron.

- lo haré .. Pero en su momento - contesto al pensamiento de alguno de ellos - lo sé - contesto resignado a otro.

Recuerdo que me llevo en brazos hasta la recámara, para que descansara.

- te dejaré para que descanses - no dije nada y deje que saliera.

Mire mi reloj para saber que aún me quedaban quince minutos libres, decidí descansar cinco ya que si me sentía mareada y me tiré en la cama. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Esme llego e hizo su entrada a la recamara con un sándwich.

- mi niña comete esto - se acerco con el plato y un jugo de manzana.

- pero saldré

- por eso mismo mi niña

- esta bien, aunque no tengo hambre

Tome el sándwich y mordisquee uno de los lados.

- Bella … puedo saber por que no esperaste a Edward?? - su mirada maternal me tenía prisionera.

- es que si lo digo él lo sabrá … - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- se bloquear mis pensamientos pequeña - me acarició el cabello - he estado con él muchos años y tengo experiencia en ello

- pero …

- puedes confiar en mí - y si era cierto podía confiar en ella, después de todo ella era una madre para mí.

- es que … me siento … no .. Es que .. Bueno Edward es … es como si …

- es como si lo amaras y no supieras por qué - completo mi frase y me entro el pánico por un momento ya que si ella se daba cuenta eso significaba que todos lo notaban - qué patético! - me sentí inmensamente peor y al notar este cambio Esme me consoló.

- todos lo sabemos pero no es por ti

- qué?

- pues verás …

Tocaron la puerta.

- Bella, Jacob esta abajo - mi duendecillo preferida anunció su llegada con una gran sonrisa

- ya voy - miré a Esme con tristeza ya que sería otra conversación que tendría que retrasar

- no te preocupes pequeña tenemos muchas oportunidades para hablar pero no te invitan a salir todos los días - me guiño el ojo.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta pero Alice me detuvo

- a dónde crees que vas con esa ropa?

- con Jacob - pregunte confundida.

- no no no mi hermanita no saldrá a su primer cita con esa ropa - me miró con tragedia fingida de arriba abajo.

En menos de lo que pude imaginar mi hermana eligió un conjunto bastante bueno de ropa y me cambio con su velocidad por lo que quede lista en menos de un minuto

- ahora sí - me acompaño hasta la sala donde se encontraba Jacob.

La última vez que había visto a Jacob usaba el uniforme del hospital pero ahora iba con una playera blanca que ajustaba perfecto a su abdomen bien marcado, y pantalón y chamarra de mezclilla así como su cabello recogido en una coleta.

- te ves muy bien Bella

- gracias - me sonroje de inmediato y escuche la risita de mi hermana.

- hola Alice

- hola Jake - guiño el ojo - promete que la cuidarás porque ya sabes que no te puedo tener vigilado y tampoco a ella mientras este contigo.

- lo sé, tranquila estará bien conmigo, la cuidaré lo prometo,

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban.

- mm sigo aquí saben y me sé cuidar sola

- tiene razón, se sabe cuidar sola - intervinó mi compañero de habitación - pero más te vale cuidarla Jacob - me sorprendía como se volvía el aire tenso en cuanto ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

- tranquilos chicos - mi pequeña hermana intervinó, calmando ese aire tenso - o es necesario que llame a Jazzy??

- no - gruñeron.

- y te agradecería que no me gritaras Jacob … sabes a lo que me refiero - el acusado asintió.

Edward se quedo inmóvil recargado en la pared y se agarraba del puente de la nariz, tenía los ojos cerrados. Alice por su parte nos acompaño afuera.

- bueno chicos, no regresen muy tarde - me abrazó mi duendecillo

- Jacob y tu auto??

- no lo traje - se encogió de hombros.

- caminaste hasta aquí?? - estaba totalmente impactada.

- algo así

- estas completamente loco

- jaja tranquila Bella, no es tan pesado como piensas

- humm - la casa de mi nueva familia no era exactamente el tipo de lugar al que llegas caminado y sin ningún esfuerzo. "La casa en medio del bosque" no era sinónimo para nada de "una pequeña caminata"

- ay Bella, creo que te preocupas demasiado

- estoy de acuerdo

- Jacob realmente preferiría que no te metas al bosque caminando

De nuevo se echaron a reiry yo me sentía excluida.

. Ya Bella no te enojes, te prometo que te explicaré - ya estaba cruzada de brazos haciendo berrinche pero Jacob se había agachado a mi altura poniéndome cara de perrito a medio morir y no tuve otra que reirme.

- así que … yo manejaré

- definitivamente a menos claro que quieras que yo lo haga - sentí como la chispa de emoción apareció en mis ojos.

- no, me gusta manejar.

Estábamos a punto de subir cuando Alice tuvo una e sus visiones.

- Bella! Espera! - me tomo del brazo

- qué pasa?

- promete que no manejaras a gran velocidad

- esta bien - cruce los dedos detrás de mi.

- Bella - me reprocho, ella sabía que estaba haciendo trampa.

- esta bien, lo prometo - tuve que hacerlo, que otra me quedaba.

- Bella en serio o no te dejaré ir.

- Alice … no la dejaré que maneje más rápido de lo establecido - puso cara de pocos amigos y así supe que en efecto no podría manejara más de 80.

El humor de Alice regreso.

- esta bien, nos vemos - se dio media vuelta y regreso a la casa dando pequeños saltitos.

Me subí a mi bello auto - mi audi A4 negro - y Jacob hizo lo propio del lado del copiloto. Arranque y salimos de ahí, tuve que manejar a unos ochenta kilómetros por hora ya que mi acompañante vigilaba que el velocímetro no pasara de esa velocidad.

- y bien a dónde iremos?

- a La Push

- mm y cómo llegamos?

- solo tenemos que bajar - me señalo con su dedo la dirección que teníamos que seguir

- no te preocupes llegamos en veinte minutos a lo mucho - creo que noto mi renuencia a ir lejos de Forks, empezando porque no conocía.

- mm y que haremos allá.

- quiero que conozcas mi casa

- no vives en Forks?? - ahora si estaba sorprendida, no vivía en Forks y camino hasta casa de los Cullen

- si te refieres a que si camine desde mi casa hasta tu casa - negó con la cabeza - hoy no, hoy sólo fui del hospital a tu casa

- eres increíble y no te cansas

- en lo absoluto - dijo con una sonrisa. - no despegues la vista de la carretera - me regaño

- te estas tomando en serio lo que dice Alice

- es mi amiga - se encogió de hombros.

- lo sé y al parecer se quieren mucho no?

- si - aunque no lo voltee a ver supe que estaba sonriendo por su tono de voz. Jacob era exactamente el tipo de persona con el que parece que el tiempo se detiene y puedes pasar horas y horas juntos y riendo sin darte cuenta.

Llegamos a La Push aún con luz de día y encontramos su pequeña casa roja muy similar a una granja pequeña, en cuanto entramos nos recibió su padre, Billy Black, quien nos invitó a comer y la verdad es que sólo comí por educación porque con el sándwich que me había dado Esme era más que suficiente.

- es mi especialidad - dijo orgulloso su papá

- vamos papá, todos saben preparar spaghetti con salsa boloñesa

- pero no como yo

- concuerdo Jake, nunca había probado uno tan bueno - era la verdad.

- mm si tu lo dices

Después de hablar de platillos y comida favorita, Jake me invitó a su garage donde me enseño el auto que estaba reparando y me pareció genial porque yo sí hablaba el idioma de car & driver.

- wow me sorprendes, nunca había conocido a una chica que supiera de modelos de autos.

- jaja es que yo no soy normal jaja

Sacó unos refrescos de una bolsa de plástico y me dio uno.

- por las que no son normales - brindó y chocamos las latas.

Me la pase una gran parte de la tarde observando como trabajaba en su auto y platicando cosas básicas como nuestros gustos por la comida, colores, coches, se intereso por lo que me gustaba hacer y no insistió cuando no quise hablar de mi vida antes de Forks, lo cual agradecí enormemente. La tarde realmente pasó muy rápido más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado ya qye sabía que regresando me esperaba una conversación con Edward y lo cierto es que no quería tenerla, de hecho regresar y ver a mi ángel tenía como consecuencia un constante flash back de la imagen de él besando a Tanya.

- Bella? - este chico parecía darse cuanta de lo que me pasaba - ¿estas bien? De repente te quedaste callada y la sonrisa se desvaneció de tu rostro ¿ te puedo ayudar en algo?

- no, estoy bien gracias Jake pero creo que es hora de regresar

Miró su reloj.

- si tienes razón, es mejor que regreses antes de que tu hermanita se apoderé del teléfono

- muy gracioso.

No pude retrasar más el tiempo de quedarme con Jacob y me despedí de él y de su padre, Jacob insistió en acompañarme pero le hice prometer que no lo haría, era de noche y no me hacia ninguna gracia que caminará de su casa a la mía.

- te veo mañana Bella - salimos de su casa y nos acercamos al auto.

- saldremos mañana?

- mm si quieres pero yo me refería a la escuela - creo que le di más alas de las debidas y al parecer interpretó que quería salir de nuevo con él, lo que no me molestaba pero no fue lo que quise decir.

- no sabía que tomabas clases con nosotros - abrí la puerta para subirme.

- si y de hecho creo que todas mis clases son contigo - se alboroto un poco el cabello avergonzándose un poco, no entendí por qué.

- oh … - me quede callada por un momento - y por qué no fuiste hoy??

- ah porque tuve que hacer algunas cosas - esperé para ver si me platicaba que cosas tuvo que hacer peor me quede esperando - pero Bella es hora de irte, ya es tarde - de nuevo alboroto su cabello.

- claro - cerro la puerta de mi auto.

- nos vemos

- hasta mañana.

Arranqué el motor y me despedí con la mano. La carretera estaba muy tranquila y pude manejar sin dificultades, por un momento subí a los noventa kilómetros por hora y antes de que llegara a los cien, sonó mi celular.

- ISABELLE MARIE CULLEN !! puedo ver tus intenciones y más vale que reduzcas la velocidad o … - se corto la llamada.

- Alice??

Hice mi celular a un lado y me entró una extraña preocupación y no importándome nada subí la velocidad de nuevo, en cuanto llegue a Forks un volvo plateado me fue siguiendo, baje la velocidad.

Sonó mi celular de nuevo.

- ¿por qué te gusta preocuparnos?

_Genial me seguía mi motivo de no querer llegar a casa._

- lo siento

- esta noche será larga - prometió

Gemí ante esa expectativa.

- no te salvaras hoy … hablaremos.

* * *

**hola!! muchas gracias x leer!! y x los reviews son muy genialosas y me dan ánimo para seguir!! GRACIAS!!**

ahora algunas aclaraciones: Bella aquí no va a ser tan precavida como en otras ocasiones, como se pudieron dar cuenta si va a saber de autos, le gustara la velocidad y cosas así así que no se soprendan si le cambie algunas cositas jaja, igualmente Jacob no es más chico, será de su misma edad y el asunto del por que es amigo de los Cullen aún tendrá que esperar para que lo aclare jeje

gracias x leer!!1 los kieroooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu!!

y reviews please!!

sussan blatter


	9. Chapt 9 INTERRUPCIONES

los personajes no me pertenecen son de stephenie meyer

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**INTERRUPCIONES**

A pesar de que no me agradaba conducir despacio en lo más mínimo reduje la velocidad ya que no quería hablar con él, si no me decía nada sería capaz de aceptar las circunstancias e igualmente en un tiempo aceptaría que Tanya era lo mejor para Edward, los dos eran guapos y probablemente ella sería inteligente.

Por primera vez desde que note que Edward venía siguiéndome me decidí a mirarlo por el retrovisor - mala idea- sus ojos parecían nunca haberse apartado de mi. Desvié mi mirada y conduje con cuidado antes de que los nervios y sentir su mirada a cada minuto me hiciera chocar.

No lo pude retrasar mucho y en cuestión de minutos estábamos en casa. El garage se abrió inmediatamente y estacionamos los autos, con un gran pesar baje del auto y mi ser perfecto ya estaba recargado en la puerta trasera de mi bebe.

- Buenas noches señorita

- hola

- es hora - anunció y sus ojos se iluminaron

Suspiré.

- esta bien

- sigo pensando que eres la personita más extraña que conozco - sonrió - y me encantas.- el color rojo se apoderó de mi rostro. ¿acaso había ducho "me encantas" ? no seguro ya estaba alucinando, si tenía que ser eso.

Antes de que pudiera quejarme me levanto y me llevó a su velocidad a la recamara, realmente tenía una urgencia innecesaria en hablar conmigo. Me bajo con cuidado y yo me tambaleé un poco así que decidió dejarme sana y salva en la cama.

- lista?

- no

Se carcajeó.

- por qué??

- ya te lo dije Edward, no es necesario que me expliques nada

- y yo ya te dije que lo quiero hacer, quiero que sepas todo de mí - en esos momentos se me estaba empezando a dificultar la respiración, su maldita perfección me llevaría aun paro respiratorio o bien a un infarto.

- te lo agradezco -ante tal muestra de confianza y sinceridad que más podía decir yo.

- así que puedo comenzar? - tanteo el terreno

- claro - conteste totalmente resignada

- bueno pues mira como ya te dije Alice ya sabía que llegarías a nuestra vida, por lo cual te suplico que te quites la idea de que eres un estorbo y que arruinas nuestras vidas si? - asentí una vez - y bueno la siguiente parte quisiera que la tomes con total tranquilidad, la verdad es que yo confió en que esa visión se cumpla la verdad pues hasta el momento todo lo que me ha dicho Alice se ha cumplido - hablo tan rápido que tuve que concentrarme totalmente en seguir cada palabra para no perderme nada - empezando por el efecto que tu sangre iba a tener en mi - en cuanto dijo esto se quedo un momento callado supuse que había recordado la vez que casi me mata y su cara se torno en dolor - lo siento, nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente.

- Ya que tu me haces peticiones mmm … puedo hacerte una yo?

Dudó por un momento pero después acepto.

- quisieras por favor dejar de disculparte, la verdad soy un poco capaz de entender eso … no soy un vampiro pero lo intento entender así que haré un trato - me miraba paciente - yo dejo de decir que soy un estorbo y tu te dejas de sentir culpable por el incidente - le sonreí y estire mi mano - trato?

Estrecho mi mano y de nuevo estaba esa corriente eléctrica pero esta vez no me sobresalté de algún modo ya la esperaba y fue … agradable.

- trato hecho pero ahora continuó.

Asentí.

- bueno como te decía no quiero que pienses mal de mí ni nada por el estilo, pero cuando Alice nos contó de su visión, en la que te veía llegar a nuestra familia hablo conmigo ya que según ella a mi era al que más iba a afectar, primero creí que era por tu sangre pero después me contó algo más …

Ahora si estaba intrigada y quería saberlo todo, pero Edward parecía dudar y debatirse si sería correcto contármelo o no.

- sigue Edward - supliqué.

- es que … estaba tan seguro de querer decírtelo pero la verdad es que al final no quiero que esto se vea forzado, quiero que surja natural si es lo que tiene que suceder no debí interferir … - su rostro estaba apenado

- por favor - me acerqué a él para rozar su mejilla - quiero saberlo - mi cara quedo a escasos centímetros de la suya y pude sentir su aliento embriagador que elimino mi capacidad de pensar

- en verdad lo quieres oír? - se acercó aún más, era extraño que a esa distancia nuestros labios aún no se encontraran porque ni siquiera parecía existir separación.

- si - apenas salió un susurro o eso creía.

- esta bien - sus manos tomaron mi cara con suavidad, me miró con sus pupilas de oro líquido que me derretían para después cerrar mis ojos esperando lo que era obvio. Mi corazón latía fuerte y veloz, todo era cuestión de segundos …

Un celular sonó haciendo que abriera mis ojos y que mi ángel se separara de mi.

- mierda! - gruño - es el tuyo o el mió?

- no lo sé - a regañadientes nos levantamos a checar de quien era el celular.

- si es alguna amiga tuya juró que la mataré - reí entre dientes

Abrí mi bolsa y ahí estaba sonando mi celular pero ¿había eco?? Giré y miré que también había sonado el celular de Edward.

- y yo mataré a quien te halla hablado - _¿ de dónde había sacado valor para decir esas palabras? No es que Edward fuera mío ni que le hubiese molestado que nos interrumpieran o sí?_

- Jake

- Tanya

Susurramos sus nombres para después mirarnos apenados y dejar nuestros celulares con las llamadas perdidas, creí escuchar como pronunció al mismo tiempo que yo "después le llamo".

- mmm podemos continuar?

- aún quieres platicar? - ahora estaba incrédulo

- totalmente

- esta bien pero ya es tarde no quieres dormir?

- crees realmente que voy a poder dormir con la duda de que es lo que te dijo Alice?? - sonreí y el correspondió la sonrisa acompañada de su melodiosa risa.

- esta bien - nos acercamos a la cama d e nuevo para sentarnos en la orilla poniendo muy poca distancia entre los dos.

- espero

Se volvió a reír.

- primero no estabas lista para hablar y ahora hasta me presionas

- lo siento - admití avergonzada pero nunca debías picar mi curiosidad, era uno de mis puntos débiles.

- mm me quede en que después de que Alice me explicó lo de tu sangre la verdad creí que eso era lo más grave pero ella me dijo que en realidad había más … que - tomé su mano y la apreté un poco para darle confianza - bueno que tu serías, que tu serías una persona que cambiaría mi vida, que yo me …

Sonó ahora sólo su celular. Suspiró y me pidió permiso para contestar.

- Hola Tanya - me separé de Edward para sentarme en el sillón dándole un poco de espacio.

Aún sentada allí podía escucharlo hablar, no había ningún tipo de tono meloso así que mi mente comenzó a decirme que tal vez no había nada entre ellos, pero los besos definitivamente no eran de amigos a menos que sean cariñosos, pero entonces por qué hace unos momentos también el y yo nos íbamos a besar, mi mente deshecho de inmediato que fuera como todos los hombres no él no podía ser así, no él no …

- estas aquí?? - el grito de Edward corto el hilo de mis pensamientos

- si - abrió la puerta Tanya con una vestimenta bastante provocativa - sorpresa Eddie!! - corrió y se lanzó sobre el

- Tanya, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas esto - ya se encontraba besando su cuello y Edward ¿intentaba quitársela de encima?

Decidí desalojar la habitación, después de todo era _su_ habitación.

- Bella espera!

- deja que se vaya, ella sabe que es lo mejor

Edward gruño y se la quito de encima.

- ya basta Tanya! De verdad ya no encuentro forma de hacerte entender que las cosas han terminado y que ya no puedo seguir contigo

- no te pongas rudo Eddie

- deja de llamarme Eddie! - sus ojos se oscurecieron

No se me ocurrió mejor cosa que llamar a Esme, después de todo no creo que sirviera mucho que intentará sacar a Tanya y prefería evitar las peleas.

- Bella!! - me gritó Edward cuando salí de la habitación, supongo que pensó que me había enojado con el pero fuera de eso ahora entendía mejor las cosas y era feliz ya que el beso era de ex novios, claro! Eso tenía más sentido y me hacía sentir mejor que pensar que fuera como cualquier otro.

Camine por el pasillo para encontrarme la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, toque con suavidad y escuche la voz de mi _mamá_ decirme que entrará.

- Bella?? Ya es más de media noche que haces despierta cariño?? - en menos de lo que tardo mi corazón en volver a palpitar ya se encontraba a mi lado.

- estaba platicando con Edward - un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos

- pero …

- Tanya se encuentra ahora en la habitación y mm creo que Edward quiere que se vaya

- ya veo - su sonrisa se ensanchó - creo que después de todo ha decidido hacerlo no?

- no entiendo

- no me hagas caso cariño, pensé en voz alta - me acarició el cabello - vamos

Caminamos de regreso ala habitación y encontramos una escena bastante tensa.

- ENTIENDE YA TERMINAMOS!

- NO QUIERO ENTENDERLO!

- POR FAVOR TANYA, LAS COSAS YA NO PUEDEN SEGUIR- mi ángel se agarraba el puente de su nariz

- vamos Eddie, no seas tontito bien sabemos que me quieres

- no Tanya … por lo menos no del modo que tu quieres

Esme y yo nos quedamos en el marco de la puerta observando la discusión y para mi sorpresa no interrumpió creo que consideraba lo suficientemente maduro para acabar con eso.

- EDDIE DIME ENTONCES POR QUÉ- tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas- YA NO ME CONSIDERAS GUAPA O ATRACTIVA??

- CON UN DEMONIO TANYA NO ES ESO - Edward nunca se enojaba tanto.

- Edward … Tanya - por fin interrumpió Esme

- hola Esme - la ex de Edward se acercó a saludar amablemente a su ex suegra - el hecho de agregar "ex" antes de cada palabra me llenaba de satisfacción - lamento mucho que nos encuentres en esta pequeña discusión pero no te preocupes esto se arreglará, Eddie entrará en razón - mi madre no le puso atención en lo más mínimo y por el contrario parecía tener una conversación con Edward ya que él muy sutilmente asentía o negaba con la cabeza. - Esme??

Tanya se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

- lo siento Tanya

- que quieres decir con eso Esme?

- que la verdad prefiero que te vayas - la rubia abrió los ojos como platos

- no es posible

- por favor Tanya, no hagamos las cosas más difíciles

- NO PUEDO CREERLO! TU TAMBIÉN CREES EN LA ESTÚPIDA VISIÓN DE ALICE EN LA QUE EDWARD SE ENAMORARÍA DE ELLA!! ESA COSA INSIGNIFICANTE.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido y las palabras me golpearon, eso era lo que no me había podido decir?? Que la visión de Alice nos daba un futuro juntos … increíble.

- Tanya - Esme intento callarla pero era tarde

- DIMELO EDWARD ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ELLA, NI SIQUIERA ES GUAPA EDWARD, TIENES MEJORES GUSTO YO LO SÉ. DIME!! - se giró para ver a mi ángel mientras yo estaba en shock recargada en el marco de la puerta, un silencio prolongado apareció en la habitación.

Mi madre le dijo algo en el pensamiento a Edward quien asintió para después mírame, sus ojos de nuevo eran de color topacio y hermosos.

- si Bella, estoy enamorado de ti.

* * *

hola!!

lo sé lo sé es muy corto este chapter pero mm es que no debía ser más largo es corto pero sustancioso jejeje me refiero a que llegamos auna parte importante jajaja aunq claro no speren demasiado romance aún ... las cosas poco a poco jejeje los haré sufrir un poco aún jejejje

dejen reviews y tendrán chapters más largos y más seguido!! consideren que es mi sueldo y sin reviews como escribo jejeje

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS Q LOS HAN DEJADO SON MARAVILLOSOS Y NO SABEN LO FELIZ Q ME HACEN!!

LOS KEROUUUUUUUUU!

SUSSAN

* * *


	10. Chap 10 ¿ ME QUIERES?

los personajes no me perteneces pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**¿ME QUIERES?**

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, mi cerebro parecía que no podía asimilarlas y mi estúpida condición humana era débil, de nuevo los mareos absurdos aparecieron.

- NOOOOOOOO!! Ella no es para ti es tan … insignificante y humana - enfatizó la última palabra y un balde de agua fría cayo sobre mi, era tan obvio y yo no me había dado cuenta: Tanya era una vampiresa. Eso sumaba puntos a su favor y restaba más puntos a mi escala que de por si ya estaba en números negativos.

- Tanya, no me importa nada, yo estoy enamorado de ella y - dudó por un momento - la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué, pero la ame antes de conocerla.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Esme me quedo simplemente callada, de un momento a otro no supe como es que llegaron todos a la recamara pero el público había crecido, Alice se veía molesta pero no entendí por qué.

- Buenas noches Tanya - interrumpió con su siempre tranquila voz Carlisle.

- hola - no se sobresalto ni parecía asombrada.

- sabes que ya es muy tarde? - preguntó con suma amabilidad

- no me hagas reír suegrito que bien sabemos que nunca dormimos

- pero mi hija, sí. - me sentí feliz de escuchar sus palabras pero de nuevo me sentía como estorbo llegando a cambiar sus vidas

- te acompañamos a la salida - interrumpieron mis hermanos al unísono.

- no gracias aún no terminamos de hablar ¿verdad, Eddie?

- ya terminamos ¿ qué parte de estoy enamorado de Bella no te quedo clara? - había cierto aire petulante en su voz pero el tono era suave y aterciopelado. Por mi parte sabía que si seguía repitiendo que estaba enamorado de mí, colapsaría en cualquier momento, de hecho creo que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra mi cuerpo.

- ella no se saldrá con la suya

- no la amenaces Tanya - mi duendecillo favorito intervino.

- ya veremos

Creo que escuche como Emmett murmuró algo parecido a "si la tocas mueres" y mi Edward - genial ahora si era mi Edward porque estaba enamorado de mi - también murmuró algo "no le va a pasar nada porque no me separaré de ella", lo último que escuche fue su risa maléfica.

La velocidad a la que se movió Tanya fue impresionante y nadie la pudo prever, ni Alice. Salió de la casa echa una furia.

- por fin se largo

- Alice … - la regaño Esme

- Vamos Esme a nadie le cae bien y sólo la aceptamos porque Edward perdió la cabeza por varios meses - se burló Rosalie.

- no se porque no lo metimos al manícomio - ahora Jasper.

- mejor aún porque no le pusimos camisa de fuerza - ese tenía que ser Emmett.

Todos estaban riendo y disfrutando del hecho que Tanya se hubiese largado, Emmett y Alice eran los que festejaban más este hecho, Rosalie creo que no estaba tan conforme pero supuse que tal vez alucinaba y Jasper apoyaba a su pequeña, la verdad no se porque me encontraba tan alejada de ellos pero en medio de tanta alegría no se habían percatado de mi lejanía, estaba recargada en la pared y parecía un terremoto en mi cabeza de palabras - las palabras de mi ángel. No lo podía creer y me embargo la felicidad pero también una profunda tristeza porque Tanya estaba en lo correcto ya que nunca sería lo suficiente para él, siempre sería una simple humana torpe y absurda.

- Bella - se acerco mi padre a mí con preocupación.

- hermanita que tienes?

- estas muy pálida

- cariño, ¿ te encuentras bien? - Esme rozó mi frente con su mano que por algún extraño motivo no se sentía tan fría como siempre, estaba fresca. - por dios estas ardiendo!

- Bella - el eco apareció, los mareos de nuevo.

- estoy bien - les asegure pero mi voz sonaba débil, muy pronto todos estaban en un medio circulo frente a mí con caras angustiadas.

- creo que es mejor que se duerma de inmediato, no es bueno para su salud tanto desvelo.

- estoy bien … - antes de que siguiera protestando Edward me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama, por su parte el resto de la familia salio a su velocidad vampírica, dejándonos solos.

- duerme Bella y en verdad siento mucho que hallas tenido que presenciar todo eso

- no lo lamentes y de verdad estoy bien pero mm - me mordí el labio inferior ya que la pregunta que quería hacerle me daba más miedo que cualquier cosa- tengo una duda - necesitaba saber si lo que había dicho era cierto, si de verdad estaba enamorado de mi.

Mi sonrisa preferida apareció en su rostro y el color rojo ya se apoderaba de mi cara.

- si Bella, si estoy enamorado de ti - adivinando mi pensamiento me saco de las dudas y me beso la frente. - pero ahora duerme, mañana hablamos, me arropo con las cobijas y comenzó a tararear.

- pero … - me puso su dedo en la boca, así que decidí ya no protestar, poco a poco de nuevo su melodiosa voz me fue llevando a un sueño profundo y esta noche era diferente porque mis sueños seguramente serían hermosos ya que ahora tenía lo que quería: el ser más perfecto estaba enamorado de mi. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y me sumí en la inconciencia.

_()()()()()_

_Una alfombra roja se extendía bajo mis pies, la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar anunciando que era hora de caminar por aquel pasillo._

_- se que serás muy feliz - la sombra del padre que nunca había conocido me estaba acompañando._

_Camine por aquel largo pasillo con sombras de las cuales solo podía distinguir sonrisas pero hasta el final estaban algunas personas que si reconocía y definitivamente ese era el futuro que quería._

_Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, sentados en las bancas que se encontraban al final del pasillo, todos felices y sonrientes, pero me faltaba la persona más importante de mi vida, me faltaba Edward en aquella visión de mi futuro así que lo busqué y sin mucho esfuerzo lo vi con un esmokin impecable negro justo frente a mi separándonos sólo algunos pasos y como extra de aquella perfecta visión estaba su mirada totalmente hermosa y amorosa la cual era totalmente para mí._

_- Bella - me extendió la mano y yo la tomé gustosa_

_- Edward - sonreí como una tonta, me iba a casar con Edward, eso era perfecto._

_Un sacerdote apareció de la nada y la ceremonia comenzó, Edward y yo hicimos todo lo que el padre nos indico y así pronto termino la misa._

_- ahora puede besar a la novia - fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció el padre._

_Mi ahora esposo se acercó a mi muy lentamente puso sus manos en mi cuello para acercarme lentamente y acortar distancia entre nosotros, así nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso, sus labios eran fríos …_

_()()()()()()_

Me quede con los ojos cerrados sin saber porque tenía la sensación tan vívida de los labios de Edward en los míos, tal vez estaba loca y ya mi cabeza producía alucinaciones tan reales que hasta podía sentirlas, pero sus labios también ¡¡se movían?? … abrí los ojos y fue cuando descubrí que no estaba soñando Edward me estaba besando.

- Edward - murmuré entre sus labios y aunque no tenía la más mínima intención de que dejara de besarme tuve que hacerlo. Pero no lo quería alejar de mí así que enrosque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, por lo que se separó de mi pero no del todo.

- lo siento es que no pude resistirlo - me miraba tierna y seductoramente

- no te disculpes, es el mejor modo en que alguien me ha despertado - no sabía que me pasaba cuando estaba con él ya que las palabras que salían de mi boca no parecían pasar por mi cerebro para procesarlas y cuidarlas antes de salir, su aliento atrofiaba mi capacidad de pensar.

- entonces no estas molesta? Ya que yo fui el que te dijo que estaba enamorado de ti y ni siquiera he esperado por una respuesta pero quiero que sepas que cualquiera que sea tu respuesta yo lo voy a aceptar, no tienes por que preocuparte por lo que yo pueda sentir, te voy a entender, no lo niego va a ser doloroso y rayos!! verte todos los días aquí y posiblemente enamorada de otro … eso sería insoportable pero lo aceptaría te lo juro y … - hablo tan rápido que no sabía si había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras pero no me importo y lo detuve ya que todo era absurdo ¿ en que cabeza cabía no estar enamorada de él?

- basta Edward - me miró atónito

- te he hecho enojar

Se separó de mí a pesar de mi intento de mantenerlo cerca de mí, su fuerza supernatural me ganó.

Fruncí el ceño ante mi impotencia de retenerlo.

- ahora si me has hecho enojar

- por qué?

- te has separado de mi - hice puchero como niña chiquita y obviamente el se carcajeó.

- Edward Cullen regresa a mi lado! Ya!

Fingió acatar una orden militar y no pude evitar sonreír.

- si, señorita.

Regreso a mi lado y sin importarme nada lo besé.

Sus labios era suaves y fríos su aliento se mezclaba con el mío y pronto pude sentir su lengua haciéndose paso por mi boca en busca de la mía, su sensación fue totalmente exquisita, el besó se prolongo por varios segundos y sólo nos separábamos porque yo tenía la estúpida necesidad de tomar aire pero el también estaba agitado y eso me llenaba de alegría.

- buenos días - entro Esme con una bandeja -OH cielos chicos lo siento tanto! - dejo la bandeja en una mesita cercana a la puerta y se fue muy rápido.

- no … - intente decir algo pero ya era tarde

Mi ángel se rió entre dientes.

- no fue gracioso, que pena

- ja se nota que eres nueva en la familia

- mmm

- créeme que vernos besando fue placentero a comparación de otras visiones que ha tenido … si yo te contará

Inmediatamente deduje a que se refería.

- Emmett - murmuré.

- exactamente. - sonrió y se acercó de nuevo para besarme, sólo que esta vez fue más corto.

Después de verme obligada a comer todo lo que estaba en frente de mí, es decir, el desayuno que me había preparado Esme que consistía en jugo de naranja, pan tostado con mermelada, fruta y huevos revueltos - para mi gusto era demasiado - lo acabe y me decidía tomar algunos minutos humanos.

Justo después de bañarme encontré a Alice con un conjunto de ropa sobra la cama, era totalmente perfecto : jeans, tenis y un sueter de manga larga en azul.

- gracias - la abracé instintivamente

- no hay de que hermanita, aunque preferiría algo más a la moda - frunció los labios

- es perfecto y cómodo.

- si tu lo dices - era divertido ver a Alice debatiéndose entre lo que me gustaba usar y lo que ella creía que se me vería mejor.

- en fin creo que es hora de irnos.

Bajamos y ya nos esperaban.

- a ver a que hora hermanita?? - Emmett se encontraba golpeando el piso.

- lo siento

- ja ja eres tan absurda - apareció a mi lado para revolverme el cabello

- hora de irnos - su esposa anunció

Nos dirigimos al garage y cada quien tomo un carro, pero justo cuando pase por el Volvo de Edward me seguí hacia mi "bebe"

- hey a donde crees que vas?? - Edward me alcanzó rápidamente y me abrazó por la cintura.

- a mi auto - contesté contrariada ay que era lo más obvio - por qué?? No quieres ir conmigo?? - su hermoso rostro en seguida se puso triste

- no es eso - entre sus brazos me giré para mirarlo y sostener su rostro entre sus manos - es solo que adoro conducir - bese su nariz.

Suspiró.

- esta bien, pero promete que te cuidarás.

- claro - lo besé fugazmente

Una vez fuera del garage, quedamos alineados los cuatro autos.

- a ver quien llega primero!! - amaba la velocidad y las carreras

- Espera!!

- hermana tramposa!!

Sus gritos quedaron detrás de mí y mi velocímetro alcanzó pronto los 200 kilómetros por hora. En menos de quince minutos ya me encontraba estacionada en el colegio.

Dos minutos más tarde llegaron mis hermanos.

- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW hermanita manejas increíblemente bien

- Bella no sabía que te gustara la velocidad - Alice estaba sorprendida, cosa que creo que no era muy común en ella.

- quien te enseño a manejar así?

- tu auto tiene ciertos arreglos cierto?? - esa vez fue Rosalie, quien debía saber bastante de autos ya que su pregunta fue la que más me sorprendió.

- si - sonreí.

- genial - ella me devolvió la sonrisa - si quieres puedo hacerle unos más para que alcances velocidades más altas.

- claro

- no! - interrumpió mi lindo enamorado

- tranquilo Edward - esta vez Jasper intervino con sus olas de tranquilidad.

- no me gusta que manejes a esa velocidad

- siempre he conducido así

- no me gusta.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y definitivamente no cambiaríamos nuestras posturas, Jasper creo que intentaba hacer más potentes sus olas de tranquilidad y paz sin embargo nuestro enojo era más fuerte

- te puedes lastimar - por fin bajo la guardia y su tono fue preocupado

- no me ha pasado nada en todos los años que llevo manejando

- Bella … - no fue capaz de seguir hablando ya que el chillido de unas llantas nos interrumpió y opaco todos los sonidos del lugar.

Una vez que pude quitar las manos de mis oídos en un afán de protegerlos, pude ver al conductor loco.

- Jake?? - bajo un casco sabía que definitivamente era él.

- hola Bella - se quito el casco con un movimiento sexy

- tu moto es genial - siempre había querido tener una moto y la suya era totalmente era hermosa.

- por fin la acabaste - intervino Alice

- si, la termine ayer - ambos rieron de manera cómplice

- es increíble lo que hiciste con un montón de fierros oxidados - sorprendentemente Rosalie alababa el trabajo de Jacob.

- nunca seré como tu Rose

- obviamente - en seguida Emmett rodeo a su novia por la cintura mientras Rose y Jake, sonreían por la reacción.

- Jake muy buen trabajo - Jasper dio unas palmaditas en su espalda

- tienes otra moto?? - mí curiosidad fue tanta que se ilumino mi mirada ante la ilusión de verme manejando una moto.

- Bella no creo que sea bueno y menos considerando que manejas como una loca - se burló Edward y en contestación lo miré furiosa.

- creo que manejo bastante bien

- estoy de acuerdo - me apoyaron todos de los Cullen.

- hey hey de que hablan? Cómo maneja Bella??

- a unos 200 kilómetros por hora, esta chica si que ama la velocidad!

- oh yeah!

Todos rieron excepto cierta persona preocupona.

- 200 kilómetros por hora … genial

El timbre sonó indicando que teníamos que entrar a clases lo cual fue decepcionante ya que quería seguir hablando con Jake.

Caminamos hacia nuestra aula y el ambiente se volvió tenso ya que Edward, Jacob y yo tomábamos todas las clases juntos, a mi no me parecía justo que Edward quisiera alejarme de mi carro, las motos y la velocidad; Jake por su parte parecía totalmente de acuerdo con mis gustos. Así que todo ese segundo día me pareció mejor idea pasarla con un Jake más relajado que con el enamorado preocupon que no dejaba de repetirme lo mucho que le preocupaba mi bienestar aunque en realidad lo consideraba encantador y muy sobreprotector, también algo dentro de mí me dijo que estaba siendo injusta con el y la parte rebelde me dijo que no le hiciera caso.

El almuerzo fue extraño ya que todo seguía igual de tenso aunque con la presencia de los demás miembros de la familia fue más fácil pasarla, entre clases Jake y yo nos mandábamos papelitos mientras Edward tenía los ojos oscuros antes cada sonrisa y risa que se me escapaba.

Todo estaba tan perfecto hasta ese día en la mañana y no podía creer que una simple carrera de autos nos hubiera alejado de esa forma y ahora llegaba Jacob quien me daba esa sensación de libertad, mi amor por Edward era inexplicable pero ahora que me detenía a observarlo bien Jacob causaba una sensación extraña dentro de mí.

Llegada la última hora de clase fue más difícil de lo que había pensado antes de despedirme de mi ángel el me retuvo sosteniendo uno de mis brazos dulcemente hasta que me giré para verlo de frente.

- Bella, disculpa si he sido gruñón y testarudo todo el día pero te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti y no soportaría perderte - sus yemas rozaron una de mis mejillas y eso acelero mi corazón al máximo - te quiero - se acercó a besarme en la frente - y ahora tu me quieres??

La vida se detuvo en ese momento, nuestra burbuja me llevo a otros sitio donde tenía que confesar lo que sentía por él, y la respuesta era obvia estaba enamorada de él y lo quería ¿ cierto?.

- Bella ya te reserve un lugar. - Jacob asomó su cabeza anunciando que debía entrar aunque lo vi claramente fruncir el ceño ante la cercanía que había entre Edward y yo, por algún motivo que no sabía el y mi ángel no se llevaban bien.

- ya voy

- Bella sigo esperando tu respuesta.

* * *

**hola!!**

no me odien pero es que aún faltan muchas cosas pero no se preocupen el romance ya viene muy pronto jejeje les daré algunos capitulos felices XD mil grax x todos sus reviews!! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no saben q feliz me hacen pero sigan dejandolos!! creanme q sin ellos no se si seguir o no!! así q dejen MUCHOS MUCHOS jajajaja

los kiero!!

sussan

pd. entre más reviews más romance les daré jaja


	11. Chap 11 DESCUBRIMIENTOS

los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

- Bella … - volvió a repetir mi nombre - … esta bien si no me quieres pero dímelo - en seguida observe el dolor que le causaba pronunciar esas palabras y vi en sus ojos que el en verdad me amaba y que yo había sido tan absurda por molestarme porque se preocupaba por mi, era lindo que no quisiera perderme y yo … una tonta que se encapricho con su juguete nuevo. Lo había entendido yo lo amaba y él a mi y no tenía la más mínima importancia que fuera sobreprotector porque eso era una demostración de que me amaba …

- oh Edward discúlpame

Me miró confuso

- lo entiendo, sabía que no tendría tanta suerte - esbozó media sonrisa y salió disparado sin dejarme aclararle nada.

- EDWARD!!

Mi voz se escuchó por todo el pasillo y algunos de mis compañeros de clase salieron a ver que ocurría, incluyendo a Jacob.

- estas bien?

- no - conteste tajante aunque no tenía la culpa de mi estupidez - préstame tu moto.

- seguro - me sonrió ampliamente - suerte - Jacob era como un hermano y eso es lo que me había confundido en un principio, no había ninguna clase de amor como el que sentía por Edward, el era sólo Jake: un hermano y mi posible mejor amigo.

- gracias - mi sonrisa salió naturalmente pero en seguida se desvaneció al recordar la cara de Edward.

- ve tras él, que yo me encargo de justificarte -guiñó el ojo y regreso al salón llevándose con él a los chismosos.

Salí desesperada al estacionamiento en busca de la moto negra de Jacob. La encontré en cuestión de minutos y así mismo apareció Alice.

- esta en el lugar donde estaba tu campamento - con su voz totalmente tranquila me dijo

- gracias Alice - si que era de ayuda cuando se trataba de encontrar a su hermano al cual hice sentir mal.

- ve por él y tráelo f-e-l-i-z -enfatizó la última palabra.

- claro - le guiñé el ojo y en seguida arranque sin dejar de oír su melodiosa risa.

La moto me llevaba velozmente por la carretera peor para mi desgracia comenzó a llover sin embargo no me podía detener tenía que traer a Edward, a mi ángel la persona que amaría durante toda mi vida. Mi imaginación comenzó a volar a pesar de que la lluvia combinada con el aire me molestaba en la cara, mis pensamientos me llevaron a ver mi vida con Edward maravillosa y juntos, el y yo por siempre - mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco por la felicidad que causaban estas visiones.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsa izquierda de la chamarra, no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo logré pero pude activar el botón para manos libres.

- diga? - contesté algo nerviosa.

- hola cielo - esa voz era tan familiar - soy Alfred

- hola Alfred!! - lo mejor era detenerme pero no podía Edward estaba en el bosque y tal vez si me retrasaba se movería de ahí … seguí manejando - cuánto tiempo sin vernos!!

- cielo escúchame - su voz era nerviosa y eso me preocupo

- qué pasa Alfred??

- las cosas no salieron como las planeamos, tu madre me descubrió y él sabe que no estas muerta, lo siento tanto - hablo demasiado rápido para mi gusto y eso fue aún peor

- estas bien?? Vas a venir pronto ?? Cuál es el plan?? - lo invadí de preguntas sin embargo no obtuve respuesta de inmediato, el silencio se hizo por varios minutos - Alfred??

- te quiero cielo - fue lo último que escuche antes de una pequeña explosión

Me puse a gritar como loca en el teléfono y me detuve con el chillido de las llantas.

- ALFRED!!

De nuevo un silencio por algunos segundos.

- hola cariño - sólo había una voz que me ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que me decía _cariño_ y mi cuerpo lo confirmó, era él, era _Dauphine_. - ya sé donde estas e iré muy pronto por ti.

Fui incapaz de contestarle ya que me quede petrificada, las lagrimas me invadieron y cayeron desesperadamente de mis ojos. Me tomo unos minutos recobrar la compostura y subí de nuevo a la moto para arrancar e ir en busca de Edward, aclararía las cosas con él, lo tenía que hacer antes de que me alejarán de él, el tenía que saber que lo amaba.

La velocidad me relajo un poco y en cuestión de minutos ya me encontraba en el lugar al que debía llegar pero él no estaba, el lugar estaba vació … había llegado tarde, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo y me fui adentrando cada vez más en el bosque no me importaba nada de hecho en este momento si moría era lo mejor, no quería regresar con William y había herido a Edward, merecía morir por eso. Seguí caminado pero pronto regrese al lugar donde había dejado la moto y decidí subir en ella, arranque de nuevo y subi la velocidad al máximo. Me dirigí a la carretera ya que era más fácil conducir ahí. Ante mi había una gran curva y a la velocidad que iba me empezaba a costar trabajo controlar la moto.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, tenía que contestar por si acaso era Edward pero yo sabía lo que eso significaba, definitivamente no volvería a controlar la dirección de la moto. Me arriesgue y lo logré.

- BELLA DIME EXACTAMENTE DONDE ESTAS? - era exactamente a quien quería escuchar.

- TE AMO EDWARD - lo siguiente paso muy rápido llegue a la curva sin poder tomarla del modo que sentí poco a poco como el piso mojado me conduciría a unos 200 kilómetros por hora a estrellarme contra los árboles que se asomaban al frente mío. - te amo y siempre lo haré.

- Bella dime donde estas!! - me sujete con fuerza esperando en cuestión de minutos el impacto

- adiós Edward, no lo olvides te amo - se lo repetí tanto como me fue posible.

- Bella por favor dime donde estas - me suplico su tono enojado había cambiado totalmente y ahora era dulce - quiero que estés conmigo … yo también te amo.

Sus palabras causaron estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco pero mi camino tenía el mismo destino :Me estrellé.

- BELLA!! BELLA!! POR DIOS CONTESTAME!! QUE PASO!! - sentí un líquido correr por varias zonas de mi cuerpo, las nauseas comenzaron pero poco después el dolor les ganó y gemí de dolor - por favor donde estas - juro que de no ser porque no pueden llorar los vampiros, Edward lo estaría haciendo.

Intente moverme ya que algo me oprimía el abdomen y me impedía respirar, con mucho esfuerzo logre quitarlo de encima, no sin emitir un grito de dolor y podía escuchar a Edward gritar en mi oído.

- a … 5 kilóm…etr..os - se me cortaba la voz y me estaba sumiendo en la inconciencia

- de donde bebe? Vamos haz un esfuerzo - parecía un poco más animado.

- d … el cam … campamento- solté de un tirón

- aguanta bebe ya llego

- aja - ahora que sabía lo mucho que lo amaba y que mi amor era correspondido me sentía tan estúpida por desear mi muerte, era cierto Dauphine me buscaría pero no había considerado el hecho de que mi nueva familia era de vampiros y tal vez sería bastante fácil librarse de él. Que tonta!

- Bella por nada del mundo te duermas - Edward me seguía hablándome en el audífono que por milagro no se me había caído al menos seguiría escuchando su voz hasta que todo acabara. Su hermosa voz repetía constantemente que no me durmiera, que me amaba y que aguantara.

Pero el cansancio y el dolor me embargaban, por momentos sentía que me iba a ganar sin embargo su voz no me lo permitía.

No supe exactamente el momento en que sucedió pero llegó y me tomo entre brazos con demasiado cuidado, solté un gemido de dolor porque algo era seguro varios de mis huesos estaban rotos. Lo frío de su cuerpo y su aliento fresco y dulce aminoraron el dolor como una especie de anestesia.

- oh Bella - supongo que mi aspecto no era el mejor ya que su voz delataba su preocupación - te vas a poner bien - sentí algo frío en mi frente y supe que eran sus labios. - te amo

- lo sé - susurré y lo último que recuerdo es que cerré los ojos.

--

Desperté y de nuevo escuchaba el odioso holter registrando los pausados latidos de mi corazón pero inesperadamente me alegre ante ello, no había muerto. Mis parpados estaban sumamente pesados y no los podía abrir, lo intentaba pero no podía, de hecho ahora que lo notaba no podía moverme. Comencé a desesperarme hasta que sentí una mano en mis mejillas, estaba en extremo fría.

- hola bebe - era _su_ voz - no quieres despertar ya? - intente encontrar mi boca pero era inútil, quería responderle que deseaba abrir los ojos pero no podía.

- llevas así seis meses - _6 meses!! _eso era imposible - no sabes como deseo volver a verte sonreír y sonrojarte y quisiera que me repitieras aquellas palabras que pronunciaste ese día - tenía ganas de llorar, mi estupidez me había llevado a esto. - sabes? No me he separado de ti, tus heridas han mejorado ya sólo hay algunos moretones y cicatrices que pronto desaparecerán, Alice y Emmett viene todos los días y traen flores y algunas otras cosas, Rosalie y Jasper también han venido y que te puedo decir de Esme casi se la pasa aquí el mismo tiempo que yo - hizo una pausa, sus palabras parecían mentira no podía haber estado inconciente tanto tiempo y ahora que deseaba despertar y decirle que me disculpará pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía. Sofoque mis gritos en mi mente ya que mi boca al parecer se negaba a expresarlo - te amo realmente Bella - su voz se empezaba a cortar - en verdad te amo y creo que ya ni siquiera expresarlo así es suficiente para describir lo que siento por ti - suspiró - he hablado con Carlisle y en verdad Bella necesito que despiertes ya que dice que esto ya no es bueno, tanto tiempo sin que despiertes no es bueno y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que pierdas tu alma, no me hagas esto por favor.

No comprendía muy bien sus palabras. Mis pensamientos e intentos de descifrar lo que quería decirme fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

- hola - escuche esta repetición de cada uno de los miembros de la familia

- Edward creo que no podemos esperar mucho tiempo más, le dimos este mes para ver si reaccionaba y no lo ha hecho.

Mi ángel suspiró.

- lo sé pero

- NADA! es que acaso quieres que se muera?? Ya te dije que tenemos cuando mucho 2 días más - reconocería esa voz donde fuera, era Alice - y no estoy tan segura de ello

- tu sabes que no es de mi total agrado hacer esto pero no creo que despierte

- se ve bien - ahora era la dulce voz de Esme

- definitivamente te ve hermosa - sorprendentemente era Rosalie, diciendo que me veía ¿hermosa? Eso si que no era real.

- lamentablemente su apariencia física no tiene nada que ver con su salud, en estos meses no ha habido ningún cambio favorable y en todo caso los signos van disminuyendo.

No podía creerlo, estaba ahí, podía escucharlos y todo pero nadie me escuchaba, nadie sabía que _estaba viva_.

- lo siento tanto bebe, juro que espere el tiempo que me fue posible pero no más y no soportaría perderte así que lo haremos …

- esta noche - afirmó Carlisle

- esta bien.

La habitación se quedo vacía, Edward se despidió con un suave beso en la frente y de nuevo estaba sola. Intente con todas mis fuerzas entender sus palabras, que querían decir con esas palabras, no tenían sentido para mí.

El tiempo paso sin saber en realidad cuanto había pasado, el holter tenía un ritmo continuo y había un sonido de gotas cayendo el cual comenzaba a desesperarme, deseaba que regresara Edward, tal vez no me escuchara él a mi pero me bastaba con saber que él estaba ahí. Pase otro tiempo inmensurable hasta que oí la puerta abrirse.

- oh cariño te he buscado por todas partes!! - no no no, me había encontrado _- me alegra no poder verlo - _no pude reprimir ese pensamiento aunque enseguida me retracte ya que cuando escuche la voz de Edward llena de tanta preocupación y dolor supe que había sido una tonta en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- señor me podría hacer el favor de salir de la habitación

- no, ella es mi esposa y mi deber es estar a su lado

- no, ella no es su esposa

- claro que sí

- no - supe que William discutía con Edward y con Carlisle.

- ella es mi hermana - se unió la voz de mi grandulon preferido, sabía que si presenciaba pelea se incluiría de inmediato.

- creo que es mejor que salgamos - el mediador tenía que aparecer también - Jasper. - no creo que por mucho que este en coma, sea bueno para su salud escuchar todo esto.

Escuchaba su voces un poco más lejanas así que supuse que sólo salieron al pasillo.

- ella es mi esposa, su nombre es Isabella Dauphine - a pesar de estar en coma pude sentir nauseas.

- es Isabella Cullen

- compruebenlo

- ella es mi hija

- no me haga reir, su padre ya esta muerto, murió la semana pasada en un trágico accidente.

- Alfred ha muerto

Las palabras me golpearon de manera inesperada y deje de escuchar el resto de la conversación miles de flash back me invadieron recordaba perfectamente a Alfred, el modo en que me trataba y me miraba , mi padre era Alfred y todo este tiempo había estado a su lado sin saberlo y el dolor se apodero de mi.

- CARLISLE!!

El dolor que sentía se encontraba justo en mi pecho.

- necesito que me ayudes Edward esta sufriendo un infarto.

- salgan inmediatamente

- no me toques, puedo salir solo

- claro, claro

Escuchaba a Edward en una especie de sollozo, y eso me provocaba más dolor pero no podía evitarlo mi corazón estaba decidiendo que era tiempo de parar, ya no podía soportar más.

Al parecer éste sería mi fin.

* * *

**HOLA!!**

MUCHAS GRACIAS !! NO LO PUEDO CREER HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100 REVIEWS NO SABEN Q FELIZ ME HACEN, MI SUEÑO IMPOSIBLE SE VOLVIO REALIDAD!! PERO SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWS X FAVOR!! ES LA MANERA DE SABER QUE DEBO DE CONTINUAR!!

MUCHAS GRAX X LOS Q HE RECIBIDO!! GUYS U ROCKS!! LOS AMO D VERAS Q SI!!

LO SIENTO SI me TARDE PEOR MIS PADRES ME CASTIGAN D REPENTE XQ DICEN Q PASO MUCHO TIEMPO N LA COMPUTADORA ... ELLOS NO SABEN Q DEBO D SCRIBIR!! JAJAJA SPERO NO TENER MÁS CASTIGOS D ESE TIPO PERO CON LAS 2 HORAS LIMITE Q TENGO PARA PODER STAR N LA COMPU SPERO NO RETRASAR EL SIG CAPITULO!!

RECUERDEN Q X CADA REVIEW S UNA HORA MENOS PARA EL SIG CHAPTER!! JAJA

LES MANDO MIL BESOS

SUSSAN


	12. Chap 12: TE AMO EDWARD

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO CUYA AUTORA ES STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**TE AMO EDWARD**

_El lugar donde me encontraba era extraño, demasiado blanco para mi gusto y no podía sentir absolutamente nada, comenzaba caminar pero poco a poco todo se iba oscureciendo pero había una silueta brillante que me llamaba a ir a su lado, comencé a caminar de nuevo para encontrarme con ella, a pesar de estar en ese lugar no pude reprimir la serie de sentimientos que me invadieron al distinguir de quien era esa silueta._

_Edward. Dejo de brillar y ahora estaba normal con su piel pálida y ojeras, con la sonrisa torcida que me encantaba._

_- Bella no me puedes dejar_

_- no te estoy dejando, estoy contigo_

_- no, no lo estas - su cara se torno devastadoramente triste._

_- aquí estoy … contigo_

_- no te das cuenta Bella? - me tomo la cara con sus manos - esto no es la vida, lo que estas viendo es un Edward que pretende hacerte regresar, no recuerdas que te dio un infarto?? _

_Las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en ese lugar y todo fue claro, de repente me vi de regreso al mundo real con Edward sujetado mi mano, pero de nuevo era sólo una ilusión y otra vez todo fue blanco y muy brillante, me sentía incomoda en aquel lugar, camine de nuevo intentando hallar de nuevo a alguien, de hecho particularmente a alguien, quería y necesitaba que apareciera de nuevo Edward y decirle que quería regresar con él, que me llevará, pero lo buscaba y no lo encontraba, de repente una voz, una voz que no era la que esperaba me llamo._

_- mi niña - era la dulce y cálida voz de Alfred, mi padre._

_Me gire en busca de él y allí estaba, tal y como lo recordaba con una traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra._

_Corrí hacia él._

_- lo siento tanto_

_- no lo sientas, al menos ahora se que eres mi padre_

_Me beso dulcemente en la frente._

_- debes saber algunas cosas - asentí- siempre te he querido y nunca te dije nada porque tu madre me amenazó con alejarte de mi y preferí estar de tu mayordomo a que me alejaran de ti - mi madre era peor que un monstruo, eso era definitivo - bien sabes los prejuicios que tiene con el dinero y cuando me quede en banca rota decidió separarse - se encogió de hombros - pero realmente nunca le perdonaré lo que te hizo, ese matrimonio con "Dauphine" y no poder hacer nada …_

_- eso ya es pasado, lo que me importa es que ahora lo sé y que estas aquí - lo abracé tan fuerte como pude y él hizo lo mismo_

_- Bella, tu y yo sabemos que tú aún no debes estar aquí _

_- no se como regresar - admití - además no quiero separarme de ti_

_- y no quieres regresar con cierto vampiro guapo que esta loquito por ti? - me dedico una mirada picarona._

_Aunque era un lugar extraño pude sentir el color agolpar mis mejillas_

_- él te ama, no sabes como se puso con lo de tu accidente_

_- yo también lo amo_

_- entonces es tiempo de regresar_

_- pero no quiero dejarte aquí_

_- voy a estar bien y necesito que tu seas feliz - sonrió como nunca lo había hecho - y se que lo serás con él._

_Me aferre a sus brazos, era una despedida, ya que al parecer mi padre contaba con cierta información privilegiada que no compartiría conmigo, claro y supe que no nos veríamos pronto y dolía pero regresaría con Edward y eso compensaba enormemente todo._

_Recuerdo que cerré los ojos en brazos de Alfred y después …_

- Bella!! Que bueno que has despertado!! - se acerco con mucho cuidado y me beso los labios, la sensación fría fue muy reconfortante.

- hola - mi voz sonaba débil pero al menos no me dolía nada.

Nos miramos por un tiempo inmensurable y no eran necesarias las palabras, el clima se lleno del nuestros sentimientos, fue algo mágico.

- gracias- tuve que romper el silencio.

Edward me miró totalmente confundido

-has sido tú quien me hizo regresar - sonrió ampliamente - y en verdad te lo agradezco, no hubiera sido feliz en un lugar donde tu no estuvieras.

- no sabes lo difíciles que fueron estos seis meses para mi, nunca creí que en una vida eterna en la que el tiempo es irrelevante unos cuantos meses pudieran parecer eternos - rió ante sus palabras pero en seguida se torno serio.

- debes prometerme algo …

- lo que quieras - mi voz poco a poco iba tomando un tono normal

- nunca más me volverás a privar de ti

- lo prometo Edward, estaré a tu lado siempre, tanto que hasta me terminaras odiando

- tonta Bella, eso es imposible - me volvió a besar

- te amo Edward

- tu no tienes idea de lo que yo te amo a ti, princesa.

Poco tiempo después Alice y Emmett aparecieron como torbellinos llenando la habitación de gritos eufóricos y brincos de alegría, planes y muchas cosas más.

El mismo día en que desperté Carlisle decidió darme de alta por lo que estuve muy pronto en casa, con una bienvenida de Esme y comida mucho mejor a la del hospital, todos me trataban maravillosamente incluso Rosalie quien parecía haber cambiado demasiado en estos meses, ya que de ser un poco distante ahora se comportaba de una manera similar a la de Alice o incluso a la de Esme, fue extraño pero agradable.

- chicos, creo que es hora de que se vaya a dormir - escuche varios quejidos

- Esme, creo que he dormido bastante

- pero necesitas descansar - realmente era la madre que nunca tuve.

- Edward llévala a descansar - me acaricio el cabello - puede que no duermas pero al menos tu cama te hará bien - Edward y Esme compartían algo que no entendía.

Mi milagro personal me tomo en brazos y me llevo a su velocidad vampírica a la recamara, sin embargo, en cuanto entramos sentí que no estábamos en la recamara correcta.

- Edward … -mi ángel rió entre dientes y me beso antes de que hiciera preguntas, nos acercamos a la cama donde me deposito y pude tener un mejor panorama de la habitación la cual estaba adornada con velas y pétalos de rosas, la luz era tenue pero suficiente y Edward había colocado un piano negro en una de las esquinas de la recamara, en menos del latido de un corazón ya se encontraba sentado tocando una melodía que yo conocía perfectamente.

- sabes? - se giró para verme pero no paro la melodía - Estuve planeando este día desde hace mucho, quería hacerlo justo después de … - su rostro se torno en dolor ante el recuerdo y creo que mi rostro se enrojeció - bueno tu sabes … pero qué opinas? te gusta??

- es hermoso - mis ojos se humedecían de la pura felicidad. Mi ángel de nuevo estuvo junto a mi en tiempo record.

- humm - estaba sentado a mi lado extrañamente nervioso

- qué pasa Edward? - dije dulcemente y le acaricie la mejilla, el tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la beso dulcemente, mi corazón latió de manera irregular y mis mejillas se tornaron rosas.

- he querido preguntarte algo - estaba nervioso y completamente adorable en ese estado, sacudió un poco su cabello - humm … Bella se que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, ni me conoces del todo y soy un monstruo salido de película de terror - puse los ojos en blanco ante su comentario - pero soy un loco y egoísta completamente enamorado de ti … quieres ser mi novia?

Pude sentir las lagrimas detrás de mis parpados, pero esas eran las palabras que había querido escuchar desde el primer instante en que lo vi e incluso antes de conocerlo, ahora era claro, el era el protagonista de mis sueños y ahora por fin lo tenía.

- claro - mi reacción fue impulsiva y salte a sus brazos para abrazarlo pero en seguida no supe si mi reacción fue demasiado atrevida para su gusto, así que retrocedí poco a poco para encontrarme con sus ojos topacio más brillantes que nunca y la sonrisa que tanto adoro en él- te amo Edward

- y yo a ti - después de eso, nos fundimos en un beso muy tierno que poco a poco fue aumentando de grado y que tuve que parar varias ocasiones para respirar.

La noche fue magnifica, Edward más besos más piano más abrazos y una luna llena hicieron una noche perfectamente imperfecta, perfecta porque la compañía y el ambiente no podían ser mejor pero debía admitir que la parte imperfecta era yo, una humana simple y común al lado de un vampiro perfecto, guapo, ágil, astuto, no se me ocurría nada que él no pudiera hacer.

- qué piensas? - su dulce voz interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos

- mm por qué me quieres?

SE rió ante mi pregunta

- quiero saberlo - dije apenas en un susurro - porque soy totalmente normal, no poseo una belleza extraordinaria, soy bastante común

- Bella, para mi eres la persona más especial y maravillosa, soy afortunado de que te hallas fijado en un monstruo como yo …

- no eres un monstruo

- según tu criterio

- mi criterio es el correcto

- ja ja si hacemos una encuesta, te aseguro que … - lo interrumpí de nuevo

- mi opinión es la que me importa

- a mi igual - me beso en la frente y de nuevo mis latidos metieron sexta velocidad - pero hablando serio Bella, nunca llegues a pensar que no eres suficiente para mí, eres lo mejor de mi existencia y siempre lo serás. He vivivo bastantes décadas y te aseguro que nunca conocí ni existió alguien que causara lo que tu causas en mí, nunca creí conocer a alguien a quien amar y menos de la manera en que te amo, eres alguien único y especial - se reía mi interior porque torpe y despistada no encajaba en la descripción de Edward - te aseguro que eres sumamente hermosa, inteligente y me vuelves completamente loco, eres adorable.

Me beso de nuevo dulcemente, pude sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mio, su lengua busco la mia y el juego entre ellas empezo, fue absolutamente delicioso, tal vez mi experiencia noe ra mucha y definitivamente "Dauphine" - en cuanto su nombre apareció en mi mente me estremecí.

- qué pasa?

- nada, nada - no pretendía arruinar ese momento, ya después hablaría de eso - Bella … - me miro con reproche

- vuelve a besarme - le pedí con la voz más dulce que pude y me sonrió.

Se acerco lentamente y beso mi frente, después mi nariz, bajo rozando el contorno de mi cara hasta llegar a mi oído donde dio un pequeño y suave mordisco antes de susurrar

- eso es trampa - se me erizo el vello del la nuca - pero me agrada.

Descendido e nuevo hasta mi boca y terminamos tendidos en mi cama, el estaba encima de mí cuidando que su peso no me molestara, besos y mariposas me invadieron, giramos unas cuantas veces hasta que solo nos quedamos abrazados, Edward comenzó a tararear la nana y el sueño por fin se empezó a apoderar de mi.

- duerme Bella, yo cuidaré tus sueños, te amo mi único amor.

- lo sé - entre sueños aún conteste - te amo, Edward.

Sentí sus labios fríos y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**HOLA!! LO SÉ ME DEBEN QuEREmE MATAR!! ME TARDE MÁS DE LO COMÚN Y EL CHAPTER FUE PEQUEÑO PERO VEAN EL LADO BUENO POR FIN BELLA Y EDWARD SON NOVIOS!! jajaja y de veras lo lamento mucho s solo q mm la inspiración no llegaba y les tengo 2 noticias : la mala sq su servidora anda x la vil calle de la amargura xq el amor d mi vida me puso el cuerno con la ... d su ex pero la BUENA noticia sq gracias a eso ya paso mi bloqueo mental en cuanto a la historia y posiblemente empiece con otra historia jejeje **

por otro lado agradecería algunas sugerencias para continuar con la historia, tengo unas ideas peroq uiero saber que quieren ustedes!!

Y MIL MIL GRACIAS X LOS BELLOS REVIEWS Q ME HAN DEJADO!! 20 para el chapter pasado es increible ademas dq llegamos a los 122 !! guys u rock!!

los amo!!

besos

sussan

por cierto x fin en el siguiente chapter les explicare xq los cullen y jacob, se llevan bn jajjaa


	13. Chap 13: ENEMIGOS Y AMIGOS

los personajes y la historia pertenecen a stephenie meyer, no a mi

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**ENEMIGOS Y AMIGOS**

Me desperté sumamente tarde, dormí prácticamente todo el día pero despertarme de ese modo definitivamente era el modo en que quería hacerlo para siempre, esa rutina de sentir sus brazos rodearme y sus labios besarme cada que abriera los ojos era lo más cercano al sueño de cualquiera.

- buenos días - Edward se quedo pensativo un momento para reír después - o más bien debería decir buenas tardes - en seguida su carcajada lleno mis oídos.

- hola - conteste un poco apenada por haberlo hecho quedarse ahí mientras yo dormía, seguro nada interesante - mmm ¿ te aburrí demasiado?

- para nada, es un alivio saber que cruza por tu mente algunas veces y ya que no puedo hacerlo cuando estas despierta … - me mostró su perfecta dentadura tras una gran sonrisa - … además siempre es bueno saber que sueñas conmigo

_Que pena!! Y ni siquiera recuerdo que soñé -_pensé y el color en mis mejillas me delato de inmediato para gracia de Edward.

- no te preocupes sólo dijiste que me amabas - sonrió triunfal

- ya lo sabías - refunfuñe mientras él me envolvía en sus brazos de mármol

- pero siempre es bueno escucharlo y que lo repitan

- te amo Edward

- yo te amo más - a regañadientes me separe de sus brazos para observar su rostro y hacer que se retractara de ello, no me amaba tanto como yo a él pero en el camino me interrumpió con un beso que me dejo en blanco y definitivamente ese beso era ilegal.

- tramposo - susurré después de que nos separamos por mi estúpida necesidad de respirar.

No replico pero me besó de nuevo, no me queje tampoco aunque sospecho que Edward había descubierto una poderosa arma.

Después de una sesión bastante larga de besos y abrazos con aquel ser perfecto, me dispuse a darme unos minutos de humana, me bañe y cambie pero cuando regrese a mi habitación no estaba Edward sino Alice.

- hola Bella - estaba sentada en la cama brincando sobre ella - hace mucho que no había una cama en la casa , ya no recordaba lo divertidas que son le diré a Jazzy que compremos una - estaba completamente feliz como niña con juguete nuevo, ya me imaginaba a esa pequeña duendecillo con Jasper saltando en la cama aunque también cruzó por mi mente la imagen de Emmett saltando como niño en una cama, les haría unos pequeños regalos a mis hermanos.

- que bueno que te guste

- asegúrate que sean queen size, sobretodo para Emmett, supongo que para Jazzy y para mi es perfecta la king size

- tu poder no me ayuda a tener sorpresas para ustedes

- la intención es lo que cuenta

- pero sé de algo que te va a sorprender, que te parece si me acompañas y si quieres podemos hacer algunas compras

- ay Bella, te adoro, sólo busco mi bolso y listo, eres la mejor hermana, ah por cierto Edward me dijo que iba a comprarte algo de comer, asegúrate de llamarlo

- si, pero no debemos regresar muy tarde

- claro, claro

Dio un saltito fuera de mi cama - en realidad la cama de Edward y la mía, sonaba bien el conjunto de palabras. - me abrazo y salio de la habitación radiante.

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme en la sala a Rosalie con Emmett abrazados observando el bosque así que no los interrumpí pero salude a Esme quien estaba muy entretenida leyendo un libro, tarde unos segundos en distinguir el libro.

- mi niña, que tal has dormido?

- muy bien gracias - en seguida se giraron Emmett y Rosalie - hola

- hola dormilona

- ya he escuchado que Alice anda como pequeño remolino de felicidad

- espero que sepas en lo que te metes Bella

- si, voy a estar bien

- diviértanse

- mm Emmett y que tal si te robo a tu esposa y salimos las 3 o las 4

- yo si voy - Rose se libro de los brazos de sus esposo quien empezaba a hacerle pucheros - no tardaré lo prometo, además te traeré algo - le guiño el ojo y Emmett la dejo ir, es mejor que no preguntara ya que me lo podía imaginar

- yo me quedo mi niña, esperaré a Carlisle tengo que hablar con el, pero diviértanse.

Camine hacia la puerta y mis nuevas hermanas estaban listas para nuestro día, decidimos que iríamos en el auto de Rosalie.

- y bien Bella, cómo estas?

- mm bien por qué?

- jaja tranquila es solo que me preguntaba que se siente ser novia de un vampiro

- genial - me salio bastante sarcástico - la verdad no me importa, amo a Edward a su persona no a lo que sea

- lo sabemos - me contestaron al unísono

Después de unos comentarios más acerca de su condición y de lo mucho que cada una amábamos a nuestros respectivos, me preguntaron acerca de Jacob

- humm Bella te puedo hacer una pregunta? - ra la pequeña duende

- claro

- yo creía que te gustaba Jacob, qué paso con ello?

- mm me confundí y creí que me gustaba pero solo es como un hermano o mi mejor amigo y bueno también porque creí que Edward nunca se fijarái en mi y pues es algo más posible una relación con Jacob que con Edward, bueno era … - mi sonrisa apareció en mi boca - hasta ayer

- el si te quiere

- quién?

- Jacob

- pero … no te preocupes yo se lo advertí

- no entiendo

- no te preocupes, eso solo es parte de mi intuición, estábamos trabajando en un auto y estábamos platicando un poco acerca de ello - se encogió de hombros Rose.

- espero no haberlo herido

- claro que no

- humm esta bien pero ahora puedo hacer una pregunta

- claro

- por qué al parecer toda la familia se lleva bien con Jacob menos Edward?

- es largo … pero intentaré hacerte un resumen

- esta bien

- todo empezó hace varios años

- pero - Rosalie interrumpió a Alice

- si lo sé - admitió mi duendecillo - mm Bella creo que debes saber algo de Jacob antes de que te cuente todo porque es necesario ese dato para que entiendas algunas cosas

- me estas poniendo nerviosa

- no se desmayara, tal vez quede un poco shockeada pero puedes decírselo - dijo esto para Rosalie casi en un susurro que por poco no comprendo

- esta bien Bella, Jacob es un … licántropo - de acuerdo si me estaba shockeando

- un … - fui incapaz de terminar

- si, es un hombre lobo

- increíble - me costo unos cuantos minutos asimilare sa información, sobretodo por la imagen que tenía de Jacob tan … él, no tenía ninguna similitud con un perro enorme ni nada por el estilo, parecia tan normal, ¿es que acaso había algo extraño en mi capaz de atraer a personajes salidos de películas de terror? ¿ quien estaba mal, el mundo o mi naturaleza que atraia todo aquello extraño?

- Bella?

- te diej que no lo iba a tomar tan bien

- pues es que mis visiones no mostraban nada malo

Empezaron una pequeña discusión sobre si fue lo correcto decirmelo y que posiblemente tanto Edward como Jacob se enojarían. Después de poner un poco en orden mi cabeza y estar segura de que mi voz no se quebraría decidí hablar.

- estoy bien, sólo que nunca cruzo eso por mi mente

- jaja obviamente nunca cruzó por tu mente que en tu vida hubiera vampiros y hombres lobo - me sorprendía el tono despreocupado que utilizaba para llamarse.

- bueno pero que tiene que ver que ustedes sean vampiros yu el hombre lobo?

- mm pues que en teoría somos enemigos mortales - se encogieron de hombros y Alice sonrió

- es mi mejor amigo

- oh ya veo

- pero no es lo mismo con Edward, las circunstancias cambian entre ellos, digamos que tienen gustos similares pero eso los separa mucho

- no entiendo

- ya voy, no desesperes te contaré la historia completa

Rosalie detuvo el auto en la carretera, para que las tres pudiéramos platicar a gusto.

- bueno pues a Jacob lo conocí antes que a todos - comenzó Alice - bueno en realidad justo después de Jasper - no podía evitar sonreír al recordar a su amor - lo encontré en el bosque, estaba solo y un tanto triste, se acababa de enterar de que se convertiría en un hombre lobo, digamos que tal como todos nosotros él nunca tuvo opción, estaba en su destino y más que en eso en sus genes - creo que abrí los ojos un poco más de lo necesario

- son más de uno, tal como nosotros

- jaja lo sé es difícil de asimilar pero …

- no te preocupes por mis reacciones solo son de sorpresa, mejor continua

- claro , bueno pues me acerque a él e inmediatamente puso una cara de disgusto que yo no entendía la verdad, la cual se debía a que el olor que tenemos los vampiros es muy molesto para los hombres lobo - supongo que con el tiempo se ha vuelto inmune a él - bueno pero después de ese primer encuentro extraño, tuve visiones con él, supe de inmediato que nos íbamos a llevar bien con él solo que su condición hace que mis visiones sean un poco borrosas e incluso a veces son más bien como una especie de dejavus, quiero decir que con la mayoría de las personas puedo tener las visiones desde días o meses antes pero con él se reduce a unos minutos o segundos, en fin pues antes de encontrarlo yo iba en busca de los Cullen y estaba buscando la casa en el bosque pero no podía encontrar el camino exacto y Jacob me ayudo a encontrarlo, así un día …

- aparecieron en la puerta de la casa y nos causaron un gran susto, dos vampiros con un perro mojado, disculpa con Jacob, su olor también nos es desagradable - esbozo una sonrisa

- pues así llegamos a casa de Carslile y Jacob se quedo con nosotros una larga temporada, todos lo aceptamos y entendimos perfectamente la situación porque ninguno tuvimos elección y pues además nos ha ayudado a que los otros hombres lobo nos acepten un poco y vean que no somos unos monstruos asesinos sino que nuestra dieta es vegetariana, bueno tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ah y claro la convivencia con Carslile lo ha llevado a interesarse en la medicina, es por ello que trabaja en el hospital, como ya sabes

- y entonces por qué todos se pueden llevar bien con él y Edward no?

- pues verás al cabo de cinco años tuve una visión en la que apareciste tú y he ahí el problema - se alboroto el cabello y sus ojos de duendecillo me miraron de tal modo que querían decirme algo sin tener la necesidad de pronunciar palabras.

Lo medite un momento sin comprender que pasaba pero fue más que obvio, la razón por la que se habían dejado de hablar era : _yo._

- si, el problema eres tú

- Rosalie!! Lo siento Bella ella no quiso decir eso

- bueno no de ese modo

- no importa - mi voz se quebró un poco, tal vez en un principio pude parecerle Jacob coqueta e incluso le di alas, oh demonios era una persona muy mala - lágrimas desbordaron por mi rostro.

- Bella no llores

- me siento culpable

- Jacob lo sabía sin embargo quiso entrar en la lucha, de hecho tuvo la misma sensación que experimento Edward al verte es … extraño decir lo que cada uno siente por ti pero al final ambos te aman.

- esto no me hace sentir mejor

Suspiró.

- lo sé

- ea … pero amas a mi hermano no? - ahora mi rubia hermana me interrogaba.

- claro - no pude evitarlo y el simple pensar en él hacia que mi boca dibujara una sonrisa.

- y Jake?

- es como mi hermano e incluso mi mejor amigo, a mi también me cuesta trabajo definir el tipo de amor que siento por Jake aunque obviamente es muy diferente al que siento por Edward.

- bueno pues ahí esta la historia, hombres lobo y vampiros, enemigos y amigos.

- crees que algún día se lleven bien de nuevo? Suena egoísta de mi parte pero los quiero a los dos en mi vida.

- jaja tranquila no creo que se odien, es solo una pequeña rivalidad y pues a pesar de su condición supongo que siguen teniendo el cromosoma Y - las tres reímos al unísono.

Poco después de terminar con aquella pequeña pero importante charla Rosalie arrancó de nuevo el auto y en el camino hacia el mall recibió una llamada de Edward

- quiere hablar contigo

Me dio el celular

- por qué no me contestas tu celular? - sonaba algo histérico y Alice se burlaba a un lado mío.

- ah si hola - busqué en mi bolsa y por fin encontré mi celular con 20 llamadas perdidas sólo que lo tenia en silenciador

- perdón - su voz se calmo un poco - lo lamento amor es que me preocupaba, dijiste que no tardarías y ya viste la hora

- me entretuve

- mm pasa algo?

- no, sólo que te amo mucho, nos vemos en un rato más

- yo también te amo y ya no tardes que te extraño

Colgamos.

- awwwwwwwww que cursis - mis hermanas me hicieron burla.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a las tiendas y rápidamente fuimos a comprar los colchones, sabanas, edredones, almohadas y más cosas.

- es gracioso comprar todo esto

- nunca se nos ocurrió que lo necesitaríamos

- jaja

La cuenta pronto se lleno de artículos y una que otra cosa extra que Alice o Rosalie encontraban se coló en la cuenta, fue divertido después de todo.

Regresamos al auto y nos propusimos ir de vuelta a casa con un camión detrás nuestro cargado con los colchones y demás cosas, el camino parecía perfecto, las tres íbamos cantando y riendo pero siempre sucede algo, de nuevo sonó mi celular, esperaba que fuera el impaciente de mi novio pero el número que aparecía en el identificador no correspondía a nadie conocido, conteste

- diga?

- hola cariño

**hola!! lo sé soy una persona horrible pero bueno aunque no sirven de excusas deben de saber porque de ahora en adelante me tardare más de lo común n publicar: 1 xq ya conseguí trabajo jajaja eso s bueno y malo jaja bueno x el dinero malo xq me sta sacando arrugas y estres innecesario 2 xq ya entre a la skool 3 la combinación d stas dos q me dejan n un horario de 5 de la mañana q me tengo q alistar para salir de su casa a 10 de la noche q llego para hacer tarea y dormir y no saben cuanto quisiera n ste momento ser vampiro xq asi no los defraudaría lectores pero soy humana y torpe no puedo dejar d dormir asi q MILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL DISCULPAS!!, bueno les dejo ste chapter q spero q les guste ... y para el siguiente lo siento pero aparecerá de nuevo el odiado ex marido d BElla!!**

dejen reviews!! plis!! io se q no lso merezco pero tengan compasión de su servidora!!

sussan

pd. las exnovias q se vuelven novias d nuevo d los susodichos son mi dolro d cabeza!! sniff sniff :(


	14. Chap 14 ADIOS AMOR

twilight no me eprtenece por desgracia sino a stephenie meyer q s un genio.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**ADIOS AMOR**

- cuidadito con hacer gestos que revelen que se trata de mi, intenta comportarte normal.

Alice y Rosalie observaban mi rostro y estaba segura de que ya sospechaban algo.

- mm

- cuidadito Isabella, no querrás que tus amiguitos y noviecito se tengan que ir por violar las reglas de los de su especie verdad? - en ese momento mi interior se derrumbo, estaba poniendo en peligro a todos los Cullen y todos sus esfuerzos por mantener su secreto, después de unos segundos pude recobrar la compostura y decidí hablar.

- ah si claro, no te preocupes - me sorprendió la soltura con que salió mi voz.

- muy bien cariño, nada mal, te felicito, pero ahora escucha bien, te doy solo el día de hoy para que arregles tus cosas te voy a estar esperando en la escuela de Forks a la que me enteré que asistías, no es necesario que te despidas de nadie y si lo haces ellos sufrirán las consecuencias.

- pero …

- cuidado no hables si no te lo permito

- esta bien

- te quiero a las 5 de la tarde de mañana, quiero que inventes cualquier motivo por el cual tengas que dejar la casa, si te buscan después no importa ya estarás lo suficientemente lejos. Y no te preocupes no te guardo rencor sólo quiero a mi esposa de regreso y eso tendré. Aro, Marco y Cayo están totalmente de acuerdo conmigo y quieren conocerte. Hasta luego - ahora despídete de mí, mi amor.

- hasta luego. - colgó. Los nombres que menciono me eran familiares pero en ese momento no tenía claro quienes eran.

Estaba resuelta a que me escaparía con todo el dolor de mi alma pero prefería sufrir todas las consecuencias pero que ninguno de los Cullen tenía que pagar por mi mala suerte.

- Bella esta todo bien?? - mi hermana rubia me miro intentando descubrir algo en mí.

- perfectamente, estoy impaciente por darle su regalo a Emmett - sorprendentemente actuaba totalmente normal, es más hasta yo me creía.

- siiiiiiii, te puedo asegurar que solo deberás cuidar tus huesos para que en el abrazo que te va a dar - las tres reímos. Conseguí mi cometido ya que Alice no se dio cuenta de mis planes porque no menciono nada de mi futuro.

Los planes siguieron esa tarde tal como se habían planeado entregue los regalos y en efecto tuve que recordarle a Emmett que era frágil a lo que el se carcajeo y prometió que algún día las cosas no serían así.

- insinúas que se ha tomado una decisión? - Edward golpeo a Emmett por arruinar su sorpresa, genial me tenía que ir cuando por fin mi ángel decidía que me quería conservar por toda la eternidad.

- Bella … - sentí sus brazos fríos y su piel de mármol tan cerca de mi y no lo pude evitar las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas - no te preocupes si ya no quieres que te transforme no hay problema pero por favor Bella no llores , sus dedos rozaron mi mejilla limpiando las lagrimas que caían.

- no es eso, solo que estoy muy feliz porque eso significa que me quieres para la eternidad igual que yo.

- obvio tonta - me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz

- te amo

- yo más - negué con la cabeza y el asintió y así comenzamos nuestra pequeña discusión por ver quien quería más a quien hasta que emmett y jasper nos interrumpieron.

- hey ya basta, esas cosas a su recamara

- Emmett!!

- quiero jugar en los colchones!! - empezó a brincar como niño chiquito en frente de mi poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir y no me pude resistir y empezamos a brincar y saltar, nunca me había divertido como ese día ni reído tanto sería la primera y la última vez, ya que mi mala suerte y destino preparaban mi vida para seguir con un ser monstruoso.

- creo que es hora de que duerma

- buuuuuuuuuuu - todos me abuchearon cuando me retire.

- pero ya verán cuando sea una vampiresa, no me podrán seguir el ritmo - me reí y todos se unieron a mi

- es un trato - mis dos hermanos se miraron de manera sospechosa

- ay mi amor no sabes en lo que te has metido, los has retado - mi ángel sonrió de esa manera tan arrebatadora y sexy que se me olvido respirar … de nuevo.

- los veo mañana - dolió decir esas palabras, sabía que sería mi último día.

Comencé a subir las escaleras cuando sentí que me elevaban y cargaban.

- Edward no es necesario que me cargues si puedo subir unas simples escaleras - se rio entre dientes

- solo me aseguro de que no te alejes demasiado de mi, tengo un mal presentimiento - me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba - y tu no me quieres decir algo

- mm no

- Bella …

- en serio no es nada, solo estoy cansada.

Llegamos a la habitación y no podía conseguir que me creyera.

- Edward por favor - mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas porque sabía que tenia razón pero no podía decirle nada nunca me perdonaría que le pasara algo.

- no te estoy mintiendo

- lo haces y no entiendo por que, no confías en mi?? - no se de donde saque tanta fuerza para resistir esa mirada y ese tono de voz .

- claro que si y bien lo sabes, en serio solo estoy cansada - decidí que tenía que hacer algo y sabía lo que quería para despedirme de mi amor, mi ángel, mi vida, mi todo así que decidí que si el podía jugar sucio yo también .

- qué estas pensando?? - entrecerró los ojos.

- mm que tengo un plan para esta noche y que estas incluido

- en serio?? - enarco una ceja - y que debo de hacer?

- dame unos segundos.

Me dirigí al baño y observe una bolsa que decía "Victoria Secrets" con una nota:

_Bella:_

_Te deseo mucha suerte, todo saldrá excelente y a Edward le encantará el conjunto azul que esta dentro._

_Te quiero_

_Alice_

En ese momento adore a Alice aunque también me sonroje de que tuviera una visión con esa escena de Edward y yo. Saque el conjunto que compró Alice y el color rojo se apodero aún más de mi cara y yo que creía que era imposible, seguro los tomates me tenían envidia, era tono turquesa con algunos detalles en blanco, debía de admitirlo era perfecto.

Me lo probé y me mire en el espejo, la verdad es que no estaba tan mal aunque bastante pequeño, ya me estaba arrepintiendo pero mi cabeza comenzó a recordarme la tragedia que sería no pasar esa experiencia con Edward antes de regresar a mi horrible vida con Dauphine - mi estomago se revolvió y los lugares en donde me había golpeado parecían recordarlo, me abrace intentando recobrar la compostura.

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta me sacaron de esos malos recuerdos y la voz más hermosa del mundo mejoro ese sentimiento de tristeza.

- Bella pretendes salir algún día? - sonaba algo impaciente - te encuentras bien verdad? - ahora estaba preocupado.

Decidí que era tiempo de salir.

- estoy perfectamente bien - abrí la puerta y me puse enfrente de él a pesar de todo estaba nerviosa y me mordí el labio - te gusta?? - me complació ver sus ojos abiertos como platos y esa mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo con gusto.

- estas hermosa - me acerque a él lentamente y le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y comencé a besarlo.

- quiero que me hagas el amor - le susurré al oído.

- pero Bella te puedo lastimar - en su rostro pude ver el debate entre el deseo y su preocupación.

- se que no lo harás, me amas y yo a ti

- Bella … - puse mi dedo sobre sus labios y puse sus manos en mí cintura autorizando el contacto. - estas segura?

- muy segura y no te preocupes si consideras que lo mejor es no seguir pues nos detenemos pero al menos intentémoslo, por favor - le suplique.

- eso es hacer trampa - ya había ganado

- nunca dije que no la haría

- te amo Bella, recuérdalo eres mi vida y si he de vivir mil años quiero hacerlo contigo

- te amaré aún cuando mi corazón deje de latir, más allá de la muerte, la distancia y la eternidad.

Después de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que siempre lo haría nos fundimos en un beso que comenzó tierno pero a poco la temperatura comenzó a subir y ni siquiera su piel helada me afectaba ya, su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía y cada sensación era deliciosa, se sentía una especie de electricidad entre nosotros, baje mis brazos de su cuello y comencé la difícil tarea de desabrochar los botones de su camisa, después de un tiempo el me ayudo y se la quito dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen, mis manos temblorosas recorrían cada línea, Edward soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

Me recostó suavemente en la cama cuidando que no cargara nada de su peso y mientras nuestros labios no querían separarse más que para tomar aire o para recorrer otras zonas de nuestros cuerpos, sus manos eran tan suaves y el contacto por mi cintura, piernas hacían que soltara gemidos suaves, su espalda era perfecta como todo el, las caricias cada vez eran más intensas y llegue al borde de su pantalón y nuestras miradas se encontraron, ya no había vuelta de hoja las cosas seguirían hasta el final, Edward ya no puso objeción y antes de que yo lo hiciera se despojo de su pantalón quedándose en igualdad de situación conmigo.

- Bella nunca olvides este momento porque será el mejor de mi vida, te amo bebe - susurró a mi oído

- yo también. - mi voz era entrecortada por los jadeos.

De nuevo comenzamos a besarnos pero ahora no había cuidado, era mucha la pasión y el deseo lo que nos embargaba, sus manos descendieron hacia mis senos encontrándose con un obstáculo - mi brassiere - que no le estorbo por mucho y los recorrió con dulzura y pasión una combinación muy placentera, no se cuanto tiempo más estuvimos besándonos y recorriendo nuestros cuerpos hasta que llego el momento en que el de nuevo poso su mirada en la mía pidiéndome autorización para consumar el acto, supimos que era el momento cuando separe mis piernas con timidez para que el pudiera acomodarse entre ellas y lo sentí cuando penetraba en mi, comenzó un baile suave y lento al principio que poco a poco fue cambiando de ritmo a uno más rápido, lagrimas descendieron por mis mejillas pero no eran de otra cosa que de felicidad.

- ahora soy tuya en cuerpo y alma y así será para siempre - tranquilice a Edward quien me observaba preocupado creyendo que había hecho algo mal - somos uno mismo-

- para siempre. - confirmo mi ángel

Todo termino feliz y quedamos abrazados y yo con mi cabeza recargada en su pecho recuerdo dormir tranquila mientras escuchaba su voz tararearme mi nana, no hubo pesadillas a pesar de el día que me esperaba.

Al siguiente día me desperté alrededor de las tres y media de la tarde.

- hola dormilona - ahí estaba mi ser perfecto con sus sonrisa angelical

- hola - me ruborice en cuanto me percate de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior aunque no había nada de remordimiento.

- creo que ayer alguien me sonsaco un poco

- mm creo que soy culpable y lo admito - sonreí aun ruborizada. Sus dedos rozaron mis mejillas y creo que de nuevo los tomates me envidiaban.

- fue la mejor noche de mi vida - me besó - pero creo que es hora de que comas algo ya es tarde

- que hora es?

- las tres y media - maldito reloj avanzaba aún cuando quería que ya no lo hiciera - hmm creo que si tengo hambre

- que quiere la princesa de este humilde vampiro - no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

- tengo antojo de pizza

- esta bien ire por una a Port Angeles, de que la quieres?

- humm ranchera y hawaiana

- jaja creo que si tienes hambre

- no te burles.

Se levanto y yo me dirigí a la regadera para darme un baño, aunque no quería irme era lo mejor para todos.

- te extrañare - cuando salí de la ducha lo encontré sentado en la orilla de la cama preparándose para irse.

- regresaré pronto - me prometió.

"_yo no__"__-_ pensé.

Lo bese y el respondió gustoso.

- te prometo que no me tardo - pudo sentir el sabor de ese beso dulce y amargo - te quiero.

- te espero.

Cuando escuche el volvo arrancar y alejarse baje inmediatamente, todos seguían jugando con los colchones, incluso Esme y Carslile.

- hola

- hola Bella!!

Fue gracioso ver a mis padres jugar pero me hizo feliz haber hecho algo para que se divirtieran, salí de la casa argumentando que debía ver a Jacob en la escuela y que no me tardaba nadie sospecho ya que Alice estaba bastante entretenida con los colchones y tomando muchas fotos, me obligo a tomarme varias antes de salir.

Me detuve en la puerta y deje en el suelo la carta que escribí para Edward, después corrí hacia mi auto con las lagrimas ya sin forma de detenerse.

- adiós

Maneje tan rápido como pude y llegue justo a las cinco de la tarde.

- muy bien Isabella, has cumplido - Dauphine me tomo del brazo y me metió a un carro negro, de hecho era una limusina y adentro estaban otras tres personas.

- hola Bella, somos los Vulturi - mi cabeza busco entre sus archivos la información de quienes eran ellos y supe que mi suerte era peor de lo que se podía esperar.

* * *

**hola!! lo sé q ahora em tardo mil años pero spero les guste este chapter quieranme y dejen muchos reviews!! xq el numero ha descendido notoriamente y si ya no kieren q siga escribiendo ps mejor diganme sniff lo se q soy mala y no actualizo pronto pero juro q me ha ido fatal y el trabajo y la skool ps tmpoco dejan mucho!! kieranme y no me dejen!! **

los kiero y mil grax a los q se toman la moestia d leer mis locuras!!

sussan blatter

pd. el sig chap tiene una sorpresa para los q odian a Dauphine!!


	15. Chap 15: CARTA DE ADIOS

ESTO NO EM PERTENECE , YA LO SABEN, ES DE SM!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**CARTA DE ADIÓS**

**EPOV**

_Oh no, esto va a destrozar a Edward_

_sólo dijo que iba a ver a Jacob_

_¡maldita sea! _

_No puedo creerlo ella no es así, debe de tener algún motivo muy fuerte_

_Esta por llegar __…_

Estaba a cinco minutos de llegar a la casa, mi auto olía a pizza y yo aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, Bella y yo, juntos en cuerpo y alma tal cual ella había susurrado a mi oído. Los pensamientos de mi familia me invadieron de nuevo, que es lo que estaba pasando, tan malo era, donde estaba Bella??

_Oh Edward lo siento tanto __…_ - era la voz de mi madre.

Abrí la puerta de mi Volvo lo más rápido que pude y cogí la pizza aún con la esperanza de que no hubiera nada malo, pero en cuanto vi a mi hermana supe que las cosas eran peor de lo que me podía imaginar.

- lo siento tanto, no supe qué paso

- lo hemos llamado y no quedaron de verse en ningún momento

- perdimos su rastro en el colegio, es como si en ese lugar se la hubiese tragado la tierra

- ¡basta! - grite un poco histérico porque no entendía nada.

Carslile puso una mano en mi hombro y me guió hacia la sala donde pude leer en su mente lo que había sucedido.

No pude pensar ni oír varios minutos, las palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mí, Bella la noche pasada se me había entregado y me repitió constantemente lo mucho que me amaba, no lo entendía … de repente todo en mi cabeza hizo clic, ella estaba muy necia ya que antes de que saliera del baño con ese conjunto azul tan … - ok ok me estaba desviando hacia otras escenas y no era tiempo de pensar en ello. - ella estaba triste y nerviosa pero la pregunta era por qué?

- Rose, Alice - les llame apenas en un susurro pero ella me oyeron - antes de llegar a casa sucedió algo extraño?

- mm no - la primera en contestarme fue la rubia de mi hermana.

- si, la llamada Rose - ambas abrieron los ojos más de lo normal - pero quien era?

- quien le marco? - pregunte ansioso

- no lo sabemos - su mirada reflejada tortura y no las pude culpar de todas formas too estaba tan bien que nadie se podía imaginar que algo de eso fuera a pasar.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar lo más rápido que pudo y buscaba datos o recuerdos que pudieran indicar quien le pudo marcar a Bella y hacer que se alejara de mi.

- Edward! - gritaron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo - dejo esto.

Observe que tenían una carta en las manos con la letras de mi Bella, se las arrebate prácticamente y la abrí con desesperación.

_Edward:_

_Lo siento tanto. Me tengo que ir porque los estoy poniendo en peligro y nunca me perdonaría que les pasara algo, los quiero y a ti te amo, no podría vivir si por mi culpa algo les sucediera y la única opción que me queda es hacer lo que me piden. Discúlpame, quisiera seguir contigo __…_

_Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, perdóname._

_Tu Bella._

Observe el papel donde había escrito esa carta que me estaba matando, pude ver que había llorado cuando la escribió y que algunas lagrimas aún se notaban en algunas zonas, sentí una furia impresionante y la impotencia era peor ya que no dejaba rastro de quien podría ser quien la alejo de mí, deseche la idea de Dauphine, un simple humano que podría desaparecer en cuestión de segundos, él no era ningún peligro ¿o sí?

Toda mi familia se sentó en la sala intentando al igual que yo descubrir quien pudo ser quien obligo a Bella a separarse de nuestro lado porque nos ponía en peligro.

Pobre de mi Bella, ella siempre tan preocupona y tan noble, porque demonios no me lo dijo, porque no me dijo el miedo que tenía de que algo me pasara o a la familia, no lo entiendo, porque ella sola, ella tan frágil, tan mortal …

Edward … - Alice me llamo con el pensamiento y en cuanto la mire puse atención era una visión.

_Bella estaba en un salón muy oscuro y se retorcía de dolor, gritaba __…__ gritaba mi nombre, sentía como mi alma se desgarraba al visualizar esa imagen tan clara y nítida, mi Bella seguía gritando mi nombre, podía ver la sangre a su alrededor, había ventanales y una mesa pero nada que descubriera el lugar donde se encontraba, de nuevo se retorció y grito aún con más fuerza mi nombre tanto que Alice y yo pudimos sentir el dolor de ese grito._

Acabo.

Todos nos observaban intrigados, mi respiración era agitada y mi hermana simplemente quedo como en shock, Jasper se preocupo y mejor se la llevo a la recamara y para mi desgracia eso significaba explicar a mi familia la visión, solo.

Esme y Rosalie comenzaron a sollozar sin lagrimas, Emmett no podía contener el enojo y repetía una y otra vez lo que sucedería cuando encontrara a quien le robo a su "hermanita".

Y yo … sentía que el corazón que estaba muerto desde varias décadas atrás, ahora lo habían arrancado, la voz de mi Bella retumbaba en cada rincón de mi cabeza y cada grito de dolor me rasgada el pecho, no sabía que hacer, ella estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada y qué tal si ella estaba muriendo?? - noooooooooo!! Ella no podía morirse!! Tenía que encontrarla.

- Edward - mi padre visualizó mis intenciones y me detuvo - Emmett, Jasper - llamó a mis hermanos para que me detuvieran, luche con todas mis fuerzas para intentar escapar de sus manos, no sabia como pero yo tenia que conseguir que Bella regresara a mi lado y no me importaba si ello implicaba que la vida que tenía se acabara todo tenía que volver a estar bien en la vida de Bella.

La vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo.

Carslile era la persona en la que más confiaba, así que escuchar esa promesa me hizo ver que no era imposible que eso sucediera, me tranquilice y le di la razón en que deberíamos armar un plan, ya que buscar desde la nada no era una buena idea y tal vez me retrasara un poco más de lo que era conveniente.

La primera semana fue muy dura ya que la desesperación se apoderaba de mi por momentos y la verdad es que no veía claro el camino que seguiríamos, además de que la mente de Alice repitió por tres días seguidos la película de Bella sufriendo.

- Edward - me llamo la voz de mi hermana

Y aquí íbamos de nuevo

… _la escena era exactamente igual pero ahora mi Bella sólo decía mi nombre, ya no lo gritaba, parecía más tranquila pero ya no estaba sola había alguien a su lado al cual aún no podía distinguir, ella ya no lloraba pero no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía, parecía estarse ahogando y sin embargo tampoco se estaba ahogando, Edward __…__ volvió a repetir __…__ te extraño y de repente la visión me hizo reaccionar __…_

- tres días Carslile!! Tres días!! - grite eufórico, la respuesta a lo que había estado esperando apareció delante de mí como por arte de magia.

- qué estas pensando Edward?? - alice lo preguntó en voz alta a pesar de que sus conjeturas iban por el mismo rumbo que las mías.

- no se pueden estar refiriendo a que ella es un …

- no lo creo

- imposible

- la han transformado en uno de nosotros.

Pero la pregunta que a todos nos invadió la cabeza fue: ¿ quién?

Mientras el silencio invadió nuestra casa y mi mente se bloqueo de los pensamientos de mi familia, me tranquilice al pensar que Bella estaba viva, no del modo en el que hubiese querido ya que ella se merecía un mundo sin tantas complicaciones, ella debería tener hijos, casarse, envejecer con alguien que la amara y por mucho que yo lo hiciera nunca le podría ofrecer tales cosas, pero ahora un pensamiento egoísta cruzó por mi mente - éramos iguales - ya no había alguien que le pudiera ofrecer más amor en toda la eternidad y eso me consoló, a pesar de que sabía que era despreciable mi pensamiento y totalmente egoísta, sin embargo antes de partir ella había decidido pasar la eternidad conmigo no?? - mi conciencia me reprocho esos sentimientos pero mi corazón me dio la razón supongo que el sabía mejor en que sintonía iba el de mi Bella y mi mente debía admitir que nuestros sentimientos iban por el mismo carril.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron todos.

Emmett fue quien se dirigió a la puerta, mire a Alice que estaba confusa ya que eo no lo había previsto, la tranquilice diciéndole que tal vez era el hecho de que estábamos demasiado concentrados en Bella.

- creo que tenemos visita y noticias no muy buenas … - en menos de medio segundo estábamos todos en la recepción de mi casa.

Jacob Black tenía en sus brazos a alguien repugnante y sin embargo ahora su muerte no era tan buena ya que las cosas iban empeorando cada vez más, ese cuerpo sin vida era de _Dauphine._

* * *

HOLA!! STOY AGARRANDO UN RITMO PARA PUBLICAR CADA 2 SEMANAS Y SPERO Q ESTO SEA CONSTANTE, NO PROMETO NADA XQ ME CHOKA ROMPER PROMESAS PERO LO STOY INTENTANDO!! ASI Q KIERANME Y DEJEN MUCHOS **REVIEWS!!**, NO SEAN MALOS XQ ME ATERRA Q BAJE CONSIDERABLEMENTE MI NUMERO DE LECTORES ADEMAS DE Q YA ELS STOY PREPARANDO OTRA HISTORIA!! LOS KIERO!!


	16. Chap 16 INEXPLICABLE

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA SAGA NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**INEXPLICABLE**

- hola - la voz ronca de Jacob nos sorprendió

- Buenas noches, Jacob - mi padre saludo amablemente como siempre y los demás fuimos incapaces de decir algo más, nos concentramos en el cuerpo que llevaba en brazos, lo que más nos sorprendía era que sabíamos perfectamente la causa de la muerte de Dauphine y eso era muy fácil de identificar con el simple hecho de darle un vistazo al cuerpo.

- sé que no fueron ustedes -después de un largo silencio la voz de Jake nos saco a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

- ¿cómo dices Jake? - por fin Alice se dirigía a él.

- que se que no fueron ustedes

- obviamente - Rosalie estaba ofendida.

- no me refiero a que en algún momento los culpe sino que … - hizo una mueca que no pude comprender y él estaba bloqueándome sus pensamientos, esto no era bueno - creo que debemos hablar - por fin dijo.

- adelante, siéntate

- y esto? - se refería al cuerpo de Dauphine

- yo me hago cargo - se ofreció Emmett

Soltó el cuerpo para que mi hermano lo pudiera tomar y destrozarlo, el disfrutaría mucho eso, lo conocía tan bien, pero ahora las dudas eran más y más porque habían matado y quién lo había hecho?

Sería un neófito sediento y peligroso para Forks o realmente tenía que ver con Bella? No podía ser eso o si? Pero en mi mente solo estaban las visiones de mi Bella convirtiéndose en vampiro: ella era la neófito.

_Ella no fue Edward, lo hubiéramos visto_

Asentí ante el pensamiento de mi hermana y de nuevo regresábamos al principio es decir a nada, no tenía idea de nada.

- Jacob por favor dime donde lo encontraste

- pues … - se alboroto un poco el cabello - estaba patrullando cerca del aeropuerto ya que un olor extraño me distrajo así que fui a revisar y lo encontré tirado, sin vida y de esta manera que me pareció increíble, no había explicación racional para lo que veía y me distrajo un poco el sonido de un auto que se alejaba a toda velocidad en dirección al aeropuerto.

- los viste? Viste quien iba manejando ese se auto?

- si - suspiró como si confesará algo grave como si tuviera que ver en ello

_Lo siento tanto Edward, no pude hacer nada -_sus pensamientos por primera vez en toda la noche dejaron de bloquearse y ahora todo era claro de nuevo, de nuevo entendía porque no quería mostrarme sus recuerdos:

_(Jacob) Me quede clavado en el suelo sin poder moverme, no entendía lo que veían mis ojos, Bella la chica de quien me había enamorado estaba ahora con cinco vampiros- mi estomago se revolvió- pero estaba con aquellos vampiros por los cuales los de mi especie existíamos aquellos de ojos carmesí, aquellos que aun seguían cazando a los humanos._

_-Hola Jacob Black, licántropo - una pequeña vampiro de aspecto malvado me llamó._

_-Con calma Jane - uno de los más viejos le llamo a esa pequeña diabla. _

_- Jake, vete por favor - por fin se asomo Bella con los ojos aterrorizados - vete - su voz se quebraba y su aspecto era fatal._

_- Bella __…_

_- VETE!!! - quiso sonar enojada pero a mi no me engañaba todo era parte de ese plan_

_- ya la oíste Jacob _

_- déjala ir - un gruñido se formó en mi garganta y estaba a punto de entrar en fase pero ese ardor y quemazón me detuvo, esa pequeña diablo me incendiaba por dentro._

_- basta por favor Aro!!! - de nuevo Bella lloraba - lo prometieron nadie de los que amo saldría herido si yo me iba con ustedes y ya me tienen, pretendo hacer lo que quieran._

_La mano del que correspondía al nombre de Aro le acaricio la cabeza y con un suave golpe la dejo inconciente, mientras se alejaban a un avión privado._

Ahí se cortaban los recuerdos de Jacob.

- lo siento mucho el incendio que había dentro de mí no me dejo mover hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

- no te preocupes - mi voz sonaba demasiado fría para que pareciera que en realidad no estaba enojado con el.

Toda mi familia esperaba una explicación pero yo no podía darla, así que al cabo de varios minutos Carslile se desesperó y pidió a Jacob que explicará lo que había visto, escuche la historia de nuevo pero no tenía sentido ¿ por qué los Vulturi querían a mi Bella? Era humana, no tenía sentido.

- Aro … - la voz de mi hermana y de mi padre sonaron al unísono.

- debemos ir a Volterra - Emmett intervino con sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia una gran pelea.

- estoy de acuerdo - Jasper le hizo segunda

- creo que debemos armar un plan

- no hay tiempo para eso - me sorprendió que quien pronunciara esas palabras fuera mi padre, quien siempre era el más pacifista y tranquilo, nunca lo había visto en ese estado - Aro ve potencial en Bella por eso se la llevo, tengo algunas teorías acerca del porque se la llevaron y sobre la muerte de Dauphine.

Nos fuimos a sentar al comedor había muchas cosas que planear y mi padre nos guiaría por el mundo de la realeza vampírica, Jacob estaba dentro de los planes para mi gran sorpresa o tal vez si era algo obvio ya que él tampoco hubiera permitido que lo dejáramos fuera del caso.

Esa misma tarde Alice tenía todo nuestro equipaje, incluso decidió hacer una visita rápida para conseguir ropa de viaje y como en todo Jacob salió beneficiado por este asunto, de todas formas cre que era parte de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, era como mi hermano aunque hubiésemos pasado por muchas cosas, incluyendo estar enamorados de la misma chica.

- no era necesario Alice

- deja de quejarte, muy a mi pesar escogí ropa a tu "estilo" - sonreí levemente por tal comentario, mi hermana sacrificaba su disgusto hacia algunas cosas como la moda porque sabía que era momento de buscar ropa de combate y eso no podía incluir tacones ni ropa demasiado ajustada ni de telas difíciles, ella sabía lo que venía: una gran pelea.

A pesar de que iba a ser difícil ganar, íbamos preparados para darlo todo y el objetivo era recuperar a Bella, así que me tome la libertad de empacar su ropa, mi esperanza era lo último que me quedaba para ser fuerte, imaginar que la podría volver a besar, abrazar o el simple hecho de tenerla ante mi sería suficiente para volver a ser feliz.

Alice ya había hecho las reservaciones para la familia el hospedaje no sería ningún problema, Esme había adquirido una casa que en su momento había remodelado, tendríamos a donde llegar y a donde pasar después de la batalla, las cosas tendrían que salir bien, debíamos ser más inteligentes.

Dos horas después estábamos en el avión, la tensión se sentía y por mucho que Jasper lo intentará nuestros sentimientos eran difusos por un lado era la emoción de algunos, la preocupación, el miedo a perder a alguien y la furia, era demasiado extraño sentir todo eso y podía sentir la desesperación de mi hermano ante tantos sentimientos era una especie de bomba. Los minutos pasaban lentos y las imágenes invadían mi cabeza sin que yo las llamará, los primeros días, su mirada, su sonrisa, su risa, su voz y aquella ultima noche en que como ella había dicho había sido mía en cuerpo y alma, así como yo. Esa secuencia de imágenes me estaba matando la extrañaba tanto y a veces sentía que el dolor era tan grande que parecía partir mi cuerpo, sentía vacío y mi corazón muerto desde años atrás parecía agonizante a punto de ser arrancado en vez de solo morir.

- Edward … - fue la voz de mi hermana y esto no iba a mejorar, una nueva visión.

_La escena mostraba a Bella encerrada en una ¿bola de cristal? Pero también podía ver a Aro, Cayo y Marco afuera de esta barrera sin poder entrar y gritando por la desesperación. Bella no estaba bien su rostro era tan pálido como la cal pero había aun ese color rosado en sus mejillas que tanto había adorado_ en un pasado, sus ojos eran de un tono bastante extraño no del tono chocolate pero tampoco del color de la sangre. _¿ qué demonios estaba pasando? _

_- Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward! - gritaba con tanta desesperación que quería bajarme del avión y llegar a ella de inmediato pero sabía que tenía que esperar, este era el medio más rápido - Edward! Edward! Edward! Edward!_

De nuevo se quedo todo en blanco en la mente de Alice, no había más, ella se encargo de explicar a los demás de manera discreta lo que había visto y las miradas de todos se encontraron, no tenía sentido ella había sido transformada no se conocía ningún motivo por el cual la transformación no fuera completa, sólo había dos opciones la muerte - mi cuerpo se tenso al imaginar esta situación - o convertirse en vampiro, no había puntos intermedios o por lo menos no los conocíamos.

- _no lo entiendo, todos los años que he vivido nunca se ha presentado tal caso, no lo entiendo. - _mi padre estaba hecho un lío.

Las siguientes horas de vuelo no dijimos absolutamente nada nos limitamos a viajar y a esperar, eran de esos momentos en los que todos deseábamos ser capaces de dormir … aunque claro Jacob pudo hacer uso de ese privilegio.

- Jacob, despierta, ya llegamos - el aludido meneo la cabeza para asentir.

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett hicieron un reto para ver quien podía conseguir los autos más rápidos en menos de 3 minutos, por supuesto los demás no participamos y yo supe que Rosalie iba a ganar, mi hermana ya lo había visto así que solo fue una diversión antes de lo pesado. Alice sonrió a medias ante la cara de decepción de su esposo, Jasper no estuvo muy conforme con el BMW que había conseguido sin embargo su esposa lo con solo con el Porsche Turbo que adquirió y la estaba esperando en el garage de la casa en Pontedera a unos cuantos kilómetros de Volterra.

- eres genial, mi amor.

- lo sé - sonrió y suspiró - pero es hora de trabajar, ellos ya saben que estamos aquí.

Salimos disparados para el castillo de Volterra y efectivamente nos estaban esperando, nos recibió Demetri.

- bienvenidos, los esperábamos - le ofreció la mano a mi padre quien la tomo un poco dudoso pero sin intenciones de comenzar la batalla tiempo antes.

Nos condujo hasta la sala principal donde para mi disgusto sólo se encontraban los tres ancianos, Jane y Alec.

- amigo Carlisle, que bueno que has venido a visitarme- Aro habló

- Aro - y asintió una vez - creo que ya conoces a mi familia

- al parecer tenemos un nuevo integrante, no sabía que te gustaban las mascotas pero tu y tus gustos raros - se encogió de hombros.

- hazme el favor de no ofender a otro de mis hijos

- genial ahora no sólo te haces "vegetariano" sino que prefieres a los licántropos antes que a tus buenos amigos vampiro, muy mal Carslile.

- no empecemos con eso Aro además ese no es el tema principal.

- quiero de vuelta a mi Bella - no lo pude evitar y salió de lo más profundo de mi ser.

- tranquilo Edward.

- así que todo se trata de Bella - en su mente de nuevo apareció la imagen de esa especie de burbuja, tirada en el suelo pero al girarse ella estaba tan diferente estaba … no mis ojos no daban credito a esa imagen, era irreal, ella y yo, no eso era imposible …

Todos giraron a verme intentando descubrir que pasaba detrás de la expresión de mi rostro.

- efectivamente es eso Edward, igual de sorprendido estoy yo - sonrió maliciosamente- así que no te la llevarás.

**hola! lo sé sin palabras la verdad, soy una pésima persona pero si les contara que definitivamente este no ha sido mi año, en fin no tengo palabras para expresar lo mal q me siento por abandonarlas por tanto tiempo así que espero me puedan disculpar y leer este chapter que me ha costado bastante acabar, pero se van a sorprender en el siguiente capítulo jaja disculpenme en serio!!!! y me gustaria decir que publicare pronto pero la verdad los doctores no me dejan mucho, ah si sq stoy un poco hospitalizada y la laptop no me la dejan mucho tiempo y eso e s muy triste!!! ademas comprenderan que las intravenosas son un tanto incomodas a la hora de escribir**

**kieranme!!!! y dejen reviews!!!!! xfa!!!!**

**atte la mala persona d sussan U.U**

** n **


	17. Chap 17 BEBÉ

lo saben, los personajes no em pertenecen

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**BEBÉ**

**EPOV**

Era irreal, lo que mis ojos estaban viendo y más considerando el poco tiempo que había pasado, Bella tenía un pequeño bulto a la altura de su vientre pero esto era demasiado extraño.

- ¿Bella? - susurré tan bajo que dude que mi amor pudiera escucharlo, pero lo hizo.

- Edward, estas aquí … ven … - su voz era más ronca de lo normal pero me tendió la mano y yo enseguida quise tomarla pero Aro tomo mi brazo y me alejo

- no te acerques … - gruñí.

En ese momento mi familia reacciono de manera protectiva, Jasper y Emmett flanquearon mis lados sosteniendo también a Aro sin embargo Jane uso su extraño y doloroso poder.

- ¡no! No les hagan daño - suplicó Bella - por favor - y en seguida y grito de dolor salió de su boca, dejándonos desconcertados a todos.

Incluso el ataque de Jane se detuvo.

- no fui yo, maestro. - eso me sorprendió porque yo lo sabía, el ataque sólo estaba dirigido a nosotros no a mi Bella.

- ¿qué sucede Bella?

- duele -apenas logro articular palabra y de nuevo grito y cayo al suelo, sucedió algo inesperado en ese momento aquella burbuja se quebró en la parte superior.

Los pensamientos de Aro se dirigieron de inmediato a mi:

_Edward, la verdad es que no te permití acercarte porque nadie puede entrar a esa burbuja, ni siquiera podemos alimentarla se rehúsa a beber sangre humana -_en seguida supe que Bella nunca aceptaría matar a alguien - _pero yo no lo sabía, cómo iba yo a saber que estaba embarazada?, la transformación fue absolutamente normal hasta el tercer día cuando esta burbuja de cristal fue creciendo y cada que alguien intenta acercarse a ella es peor que todo el poder de Jane, la protege de un modo excesivo pero también la desgasta -_ era fácil saber a que se refería con todo lo que me explicaba cuando podía ver en su mente todos los recuerdos -_ nunca había visto a un vampiro quedar inconciente, nunca __…__ ahora necesito saber algo __…__ tu y ella __…__?_

Sabía a lo que se refería pero lo que sugería no era racional, nunca se había visto un caso así, bueno existían aquellas leyendas en Sudamérica pero no podían ser posibles sobretodo considerando el hecho de que la mayoría de las mujeres morían en el … acto, hasta ese momento reaccione de lo estúpido que había sido ya que no me había detenido a pensar las cosas, además el momento en que nuestras pieles se tocaron, mi piel y lo poco racional que tenía en ese momento se fue al caño, todo fue deseo y amor por Bella.

- sí - me limite a decir, ya que no era capaz de articular más palabras y en seguida capté el rumbo de los pensamientos de Aro, el quería al bebé sería la cosa más extraordinaria que existiera pero le asustaba un poco la protección que tendría el bebé, el modo en que esa burbuja se formo y aun no sabía quien había sido el causante de aquella burbuja …

De nuevo la burbuja se rompió en otro de los extremos y los gritos eran desgarradores, no supe como sucedió y en ese momento salimos de dudas, la que hizo esa burbuja fue Bella y lo supimos cuando una fuerza que desprendía del cuerpo de mi amor los arrojo muy lejos de el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, todos los Cullen pudimos permanecer ahí.

- Edward - murmuró tan bajo que si no fuera un vampiro posiblemente no habría escuchado nada - vamos a tener un bebé - su tono de voz no era el mismo de siempre, ahora era más hermoso y se lleno de una dulzura increíble al pronunciar esas palabras pero en seguida se desmayó y no sabía que hacer, esto definitivamente no era normal, los vampiros no se desmayaban pero los vampiros embarazados si??? Dios, no sabía nada de esto.

- hijo, creo que es mejor que regresemos - Carslile se colocó detrás de mí apoyando su mano en mi hombro en ademán consolador.

-bebé … - Esme y mis hermanos murmuraron esa palabra al unísono y fue cuando capte la verdad detrás de eso, realmente Bella iba a tener un bebé mío …_ nuestro __…_ la idea primero me confundía y asustaba pero eso se desvaneció al momento en que al inconcientemente colocar mi oreja cerca del vientre de Bella quien aún estaba inconciente ahí apareció el pequeño pateador o pateadora, no sabía si sería niño o niña pero lo supe en ese momento, nuestro bebé complementaría lo mucho que yo amaba a Bella, ella siempre había sido mi regalo y ahora " mi regalo" me hacía un regalo mayor, en los años en los que fui humano aún recordaba vagamente la idea de formar una familia aunque era algo lejano en ese entonces y más aún cuando descubrí que había sido convertido, realmente no había vuelto a pensar en esa posibilidad y tampoco lo había pensado tal vez hasta que apareció Bella, ya que sabía que era con ella con quien quería y hubiese querido formar una familia, de hecho ahora descubría que mi vida estaba diseñada para estar a su lado pero no creía que hubiese una familia más grande que ella y yo porque sabía por la experiencia de mis hermanas y mi madre lo mucho que anhelaban tener bebés y la frustración que causaba el hecho de no poder tenerlos y ahora sus pensamientos se dirigían a nuestro bebé, los inundaba una serie de emociones pero la verdad es que aparte de la felicidad la imagen de Alice del futuro de Bella no era muy alentadora, ya que no podía encontrar a Bella después del nacimiento del bebé, ni siquiera la visualizaba sólo veía el proceso del embarazo pero nada más después de eso no había un futuro en el que Bella, el o la bebé y yo juntos, no había nada.

- lo siento Edward, es como si hubiera una gran interferencia

- qué sucede? - Esme estaba preocupada por lo repentino del cambio de emociones pero Alice se encargo de explicarle a la familia que había cambiado ese súbito remolino de emociones.

Los pensamientos de mi familia fueron de disculpa y otros tantos de ánimo, creo que por mi salud mental me fije en aquellos en los que estábamos todos felices y contentos, Emmett me hizo reír incluso al pensar "wow! Seré el tío Emmett! Jaja le enseñare a jugar fútbol, y béisbol y …"

- mm creo que es hora de irnos

- de acuerdo

Tome a Bella en mis brazos, era totalmente ligera, incluso menos me parece, sentí una frustración porque ella no estaba bien.

Caminamos para salir del castillo y visualizamos a los Vulturi, fue realmente extraño lo que sucedió ya que Bella parecía repelerlos, Aro se intento acercar a Carslile, era al único que le importaba la amistad con Carslile pero también era cierto que nadie desafiaría a Aro pero no pudo era como si aquella burbuja protectora ahora fuera una barrera invisible que nos protegía.

- lo siento - fue lo último que escuche murmurar a Aro y nadie le contestó.

- aún tiene ese color rosado en sus mejillas - susurró Jacob quien se coloco a mi lado en su afán de estar cerca de la persona que amaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ahora se daba cuanta de que ya no era la misma humana que había conocido y sobretodo que ahora estaba embarazada de mí, pude captar el dolor en sus pensamientos y lo entendía ya que yo no era capaz de imaginar esa situación pero ala inversa, yo no podía imaginarme en su lugar porque solo la idea dolía.

Bella se retorció en mis brazos de dolor pero aún estaba inconciente, Carslile me dijo que era indispensable regresara Forks ya que ahí tenía todo el material que necesitaba, mi hermana consiguió un jet y descubrimos su capacidad para volar aviones creo que esa sería su próxima adquisición un avión.

- me agrada volar y vamos mucho más rápido que en el porsche - su melodiosa voz nos contagio un poco, sólo Jacob y yo nos sentíamos inútiles ya que no conseguíamos hacerla reaccionar.

- tranquilo, ella esta mejor ahora que esta con nosotros

- tienes razón - me intente mostrar positiva.

El viaje fue más corto de lo que pensabamos y rapidamente instalamos la sala como un hospital, cualquier eventualidad estabamos preparados, Carslile y yo estabamos listos para cualquier cosa, en este lapso ya había pasado todo un día sin ninguna reacción pero con varios descubrimientos, uno de ellos fue el hecho de que la transformación de Bella no era completa ya que su corazón aún seguía latiendo, su sangre que hasta ese momento no había percibido se hizo presente y mi padre nos explico que tal vez su cuerpo no había completado la transformación para poder seguir con el embarazo.

- pero … ella resistirá?

- no lo sé, haremos todo lo posible.

Lo siguiente que intentamos fue sacarle una muestra de sangre que para nuestra sorpresa y ayuda funciono ya que su piel era más gruesa pero no era impenetrable.

Dos semanas exactamente pasaron y aún no había nada de reacción, me estaba volviendo loco, mi única tranquilidad era que respiraba constantemente y su corazón latía irregular pero no cambiaba, pero nuestro bebe si crecía y crecía reaccionando a mis caricias en el vientre de Bella, a veces parecía que ya identificaba mi voz y danzaba dentro de su vientre al escuchar su canción, no había pensado en lo feliz que me hacía la idea de ser padre, era un amor diferente y algo hermoso.

No puedo excluir a mis hermanas de esto, mi bebe sería muy consentido cada quien se había encargado de hacer compras, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice se encargaba de su habitación y de todos los arreglos, era divertido no lo puedo negar aunque Alice y yo a veces no éramos completamente felices al no contemplar a Bella en ese futuro.

Jacob por su parte venía todos los días con el fin de ver algún avance y al igual que yo se decepcionaba cada que no encontraba ningún cambio, incluso el ya había comenzado a comprar regalos por si despertaba pronto Bella, el la amaba incondicionalmente.

A la tercera semana Carslile se preocupo ya que Bella comenzaba a perder más peso y eso no era conveniente a pesar de que tenía suero había bajado ocho kilos y eso irremediablemente afectaría al bebe o al menos eso pensaba hasta que mi padre me comento su teoría.

- no creo que el bebe corra algún riesgo … el problema es que esta tomando lo que puede del cuerpo de Bella sin embargo si Bella no se retroalimenta no recupera lo que acepta el bebe … ella … - parecía atragantarse y lo comprendí lloraba sin lágrimas - … ella va a morir sino reacciona pronto y el bebé con ella.

- noooooooo!!! - corrí junto a Bella y comencé a suplicar - Bella mi amor, debes reaccionar, recuerdas que vamos a tener un bebé, es el mejor regalo que me has dado pero debes reaccionar, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, no médeles por favor, hazlo por mí pero también hazlo por nuestro hijo o hija, por nosotros, por la familia, cariño te amo … te amo …

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo suplique me parecieron horas y no había nada, pude escuchar los sollozos y me sentía destrozado mi Bella, mi bebé, perdería todo …

_Ánimo, ella es fuerte y te ama __…__ los ama - corrigió Jacob quien me sorprendió ya que le dolía tanto como a mi, no quería perderla tampoco - es fuerte._

- gracias - me dije que no me permitiría deprimirme y seguí a su lado esperando a que reaccionará - amor, regresa, abre tus ojos, por favor - mi mano acaricio de nuevo su vientre y ahí estaba mi pequeño pateador y comencé su canción pegando mi cabeza a su vientre escuchando el movimiento del bebé, feliz y sano.

- los amo - susurré junto a la panza creciente y me quede ahí dando ánimos, eso haría, no me rendiría.

* * *

**hola!!! me tarde un poco lo sé pero los exams T...T pero ya falta poco ya falta poco!!! rueguen xq pase mis materias xq sino adios compu sniff n fin ps spero q les guste ste chapter**, el siguiente chapter regresara los pensameintos de bella **y dejen muchos reviews!!!!!! xfa!!!! y por cierto dense una vuelta x mi otra historia, apenas sta el prefacio y el primer chapter!!! denme sus opiniones necesito q me digan si la sigo o no xfa!!!!!**

**se llama DESESO DE MORIR --- lean!!! y dejen reviews necesito su apoyo!!!!**

**los kiero**

**sussan  
**


	18. Chap 18 EJ

_los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 18**

**EJ**

**BELLAPOV**

Había pasado semanas en ese sopor que no me dejaba despertar y sin embargo escuchaba todo, era como regresar a la transformación, era conciente de que debía despertar y no por mí, sino por el pequeño EJ, mi vida era totalmente insignificante al lado de ese bebé. Lo llevaba intentando tanto tiempo que realmente aún no lograba comprender el por qué no podía abrir los ojos, escuchaba la atormentada voz de Edward y eso me desesperaba aún más, aunque lograba controlar esa desesperación cuando sentía su mano acariciar mi vientre, sentir su oreja pegada intentando oir a nuestro bebé, era lo mejor.

Y hoy precisamente había escuchado las palabras que me hicieron luchar con más fuerza, contra el sopor y la debilidad, mi bebé debía vivir y las súplicas de Edward solo alentaron mi coraje.

_Bella mi amor, debes reaccionar, recuerdas que vamos a tener un bebé, es el mejor regalo que me has dado pero debes reaccionar, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, no médeles por favor, hazlo por mí pero también hazlo por nuestro hijo o hija, por nosotros, por la familia, cariño te amo __…__ te amo __…_

_amor, regresa, abre tus ojos, por favor _

Su voz removía todo en mi interior, tenia que encargarme de no hacerlo sufrir más y logre pronunciar : EJ … EJ … - enseguida sentí 8 pares de ojos sobre mí y logre abrir los ojos.

- Bella oh Bella! Has despertado! - era Esme, estaba totalmente alegre pero de pronto hubo algo extraño la alegría había pasado.

- alto! - gritó Edward - nooooooooooo!

No tenia idea de que sucedía.

- el bebé saldrá ahora - fruncí las cejas hasta que casi pude sentir como se juntaban, no entendía a que se refería como iba a saber el que … lo sabía y yo lo supe porque sentí las contracciones.

- amor!! - me tomo de la mano

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, el bebé luchaba por salir y mi cuerpo aún no era del todo resistente y después de todo no lo había alimentado comoe ra necesario, mi bebé sabía que tenía que salir para sobrevivir y yo estaría feliz si eso era lo que necesitaba. Sentí un desgarre en mi interior.

- Carlisle! - oí casi gruñir a Edward tenía mi mano entre las suyas y me miraba aterrado, el dolor era fuerte pero yo no tenía en la cabeza algo más que no fuera salvar a EJ y entonces lo recordé, Edward debía saber el nombre de nuestro bebé. Intente hablar y fue cuando supe que lo único que salía de mi boca era sangre, eso me parecía extraño pero mi transformación no se había completado por el embarazo. - qué pasa amor? - sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato y de no ser por la situación me podría burlar de él, otro dolor vino y de repente me sentí absolutamente debilitada, me faltaba el aire, la sangre no me permitía respirar, las contracciones se hacían más fuertes.

- que hago? - esa voz la reconocí aunque no la esperaba, era Jacob.

- levántala y haz que respire, la sangre se lo impide. - la mano de Edward me soltó y supuse que fue con Carlisle, no podía poner atención a otras cosas más que intentar decirle el nombre que quería que llevara nuestro bebé.

Sentía a todos andar de aquí para allá buscando, moviendo y corriendo, su andar era tan rápido como cuando caminaban en el bosque.

Jacob me enderezo y escupí un montón de sangre y al fin el aire hizo aparición en mis pulmones. Genial era tiempo de hablar con Edward, las probabilidades de que sobreviviera aunque en este momento fuera mitad vampiro no eran muchas no quería ilusionarme demasiado sin embargo me tenía que encargar de que las cosas quedaran bien, me tenía que encargar de que Edward no me siguiera, nuestro bebé no podía quedarse sin sus padres, alguno de ellos tenía que asegurarse de educarlo, de estar con él, de todo.

Tome aire.

- Jacob … - lo miré y ahí estaba esa sonrisa cálida y tan propia de él.

- no te preocupes por nada nena, todo va a salir bien - me consolaba.

- quiero hablar con Edward - asintió y lo llamo, en menos de un latido de mi corazón ahí estaba el hombre a quien más amaba (N/A ok se q no es un hombre pero lo fue cierto? Además suena mejor que vampiro jaja y q conste q no tengo nada contra los vampiros).

- que pasa Amor?

- EJ - dije lo más firme que me fue posible

- no entiendo - me miraba confundido

- Edward Jacob, EJ, quiero que lo llames así - en seguida lo entendió, supo que me estaba despidiendo.

- no lo hagas - se coloco justo en la posición que se encontraba Jacob para sujetarme y que pudiera respirar.

- por favor - susurré - el asintió y me encargue de hacerle prometer algunas cosas, sabía que Edward lo cumpliría y aunque el estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien, ninguno podíamos estar seguros de ello. Me besó repetidas veces en la frente, la nariz y en la boca, acarició mi cabello entre una y otra contracción. El me daba paz y no estaba asustada.

- tiene 8 centimetros de dilatación - anunció Carlisle

- EJ - Edward asintió y de repente estiré mi mano como pude en dirección a Jacob, el era otra parte importante de mi vida y quería que lo supiera. - te quiero.

- yo también nena, yo también - su voz se quebraba y dos pequeñas y muy tibias lagrimas cayeron en mi muñeca.

- no llores que vas a ser tío - reí como pude y el coloco mi mano en su cara, el era totalmente cálido, era un sol.

- Edward Jacob - mi ángel personal le dijo que nuestro bebé iba a llevar su nombre también.

- gracias nena.

No pude decir nada más sentí la más fuerte de las contracciones.

- dale algo para el dolro, por avor Carlisle

- no puedo, sería malo para el bebé.

- no importa - como que no importaba!

- NOOOOOOOO!

- todos me observaban aterrados, otra contracción no pude evitarlo y grite - dime que debo de hacer - Edward estuvo a punto de quitarse del lugar donde estaba pero no se lo permití.

Contracción.

- tenemos los 10 centímetros, debes pujar Bella - me limite a asentir.

Sostuve las manos de Edward con mucha fuerza sin embargo a él no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo, puje varias veces y parecía que no lo hacía bien o el bebe tenía problemas, Carlisle decía que debíamos esperar que teníamos

que seguir y así fue por una hora más.

- ya casi Bella, uno más.

La mezcla de sentimientos estaba ahí, emoción y melancolía, mis fuerzas ya solo estaban en la reserva, no había más y mi último esfuerzo lo utilizaría para EJ, así que lo hice tome aire y puje con toda mi fuerza.

- tu puedes amor - apreté mis manos contra las de Edward y escuche sus palabras de aliento, 10 …9...8...7...6...5 … la cuenta regresiva de lo que debía pujar empezaba y lo sentí salir.

No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando el más hermoso de los sonidos fue atrapado por mis oídos, era el llanto de mi bebé. Gire mi cabeza para verlo y unas lagrimas nublaban mi vista, cerré mis ojos para aclarar mi vista y los abrí de nuevo.

- quiero verlo - Carlisle asintió, se lo dio en brazos a Esme mientras terminaba su trabajo.

- es hermoso, idéntico a ustedes. - en un vistazo rápido alrededor pude ver a Rosalie y a Alice abrazando a Emmett y Jasper, incluso creí escuchar somos tías y eso me hizo sonreír.

Muy contrario a sus movimientos habituales Esme me acercó con suma cautela y lo entrego a brazos de Edward quien lo bajo para que pudiera ver. Me quede sin aliento, totalmente perfecto, sus ojos me miraban y ya sonreía, su piel tenía un tono claro con un matiz rosado, sus ojos eran verdes tal como me habían dicho que eran los de Edward antes de la trasformación, era perfecto y totalmente parecido a él.

- hola EJ - mi bebé hizo un balbuceo adorable y no pude más que reír.

- hola pequeño pateador - sabía que ese era el sobrenombre que usaba cada que sentía responder al bebé dentro de mí. - somos tus padres.

Muy al contrario de lo que pensaba me sentía muy bieny pude enderezarme para tomarlo entre mis brazos, de repente pude sentir su boca buscando mi pecho y lo encontró, sentí un leve dolor.

- qué sucede? - preguntó ansioso Edward.

- creo que a EJ le gusta mi sangre

- oh - fue un sonido general.

- listo! - apareció Alice con una mamila y sangre ella siempre se nos adelantaba. - ahora que ya son independientes puedo verlos con total claridad - dijo muy sonriente.

Separe a EJ de mi pecho ya que aunque no me importaba que tomara mi sangre, creo que no debía arriesgar lo poco de fuerza que tenía, para nuestro alivio se la tomo.

- opina que sabe mejor la tuya - menciono mi ángel.

- comparte ciertos gustos con el padre - rió Emmett

- cómo lo sabes? -ahora intervenía Rosalie

- oh claro, es que puedo leer su mente

Todos nos quedamos asombrados.

- puedes leer la mente del bebé, pero acaba de nacer

- no es que tenga pensamientos muy coherentes, es un bebé después de todo pero creo que puedo entender perfectamente sus necesidades - sonrió muy satisfecho.

Todo estaba perfecto pero me faltaba alguien.

- Jacob, no quieres cargar a EJ? - estaba recargado contra una pared y sus ojos aún estaban llorosos.

Se acerco lentamente y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme y sollozar contra mí. Se me partió el corazón.

- Creí que te perderíamos … oh nena … me da tanto gusto que estés bien

- tranquilo Jacob, todo esta bien - lo consolé durante un rato y de repente flashes invadieron la sala.

- sonrían!! - Alice tomo cada pequeño detalle de ese día, estaba totalmente alegre de ser tía, para las tres : Alice, Esme y Rosalie el bebé era un sueño hecho realidad, por lo que sabía ellas eran felices con su vida pero a veces se sentían incompletas y ahora aquí estaba un bebé mitad vampiro, mitad humano que llenaba esos sueños y ese vació.

Fotos con los nuevos tíos, con los abuelos, con Jake y al final con nosotros.

- este va a ser un día memorable

EJ pronto comenzó a bostezar y era tempo de dormir, me pregunte donde dormiría pero deseche ese pensamiento en cuanto Alice se acerco.

- tengo la mejor habitación para el bebé - lo sabía ella ya tenía todo listo, así que se lo entregué.

La escena que siguió fue perfecta, estabamos todos reunidos ahí siendo completamente felices y pude sentirme en paz.

- cómo te sientes? - me sorprendió la pregunta de mi suegro

- excelente

- no te ves excelente.

- me siento bien de verdad

- acabas de despertar y de tener un parto prematuro, segura que no te sienets mal?

- un poco de hambre?

- no nada

- humm

- estas roja - el comentario me sorprendió un poco, roja yo?

De pronto lo sentí, tenía calor. Mucho calor.

* * *

_hola!!!_

_lo sé me tarde mucho y lo siento, para lso que leyeron **deseos de morir** ya sabran que del todo no es mi culpa, una parte si pro dejar que mi novio borrara unos archivos pero la otra es de él por no fijarse!!!! en fin pues como dije borro unos archvos donde tenia tres capitulos adelantados, en fin ahora intento reescribir la historia, asíq disculpenme, les juro q stoy trabajando en ello!!!_

_dejen reviews y visiten mi otra historia porfis!!!!!!!!!!!_

_besos_

_su amiga sussan_


	19. Chap 19 COSAS QUE SUCEDEN EN UN DÍA NORM

los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia loca.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**COSAS QUE SUCEDEN EN UN DÍA NORMAL**

- no de verdad estoy bien, sólo tengo mucho calor. Tienen un ventilador, hielo?

- Alice? - Jacob recurrió a la duendecillo y pude notar en su rostro que no estaba viendo claro lo que me sucedía.

- Bella pareces una televisión con mala recepción

- gracias Alice - el calor aumentaba y sentía que quemaba. Edward había traído hielo y un ventilador, incluso una cosa de menta para causar frescura.

- mejor nena? - Jake acerco su mano a mi frente - demonios, estas ardiendo, literalmente.

A causa de ese comentario Carlisle se acerco con un termómetro que por cierto no resistió la temperatura que tenía y se rompió dejando pequeñas esferas suaves de mercurio, el hielo se derritió ante mi simple contacto y lo más extraño es que sólo sentía tanto calor. Edward me abrazo y simplemente no lo podíamos creer recupero un color totalmente humano, tenía color en las mejillas, era más hermoso y eso era casi imposible, después Alice se acerco para tocarme y el calor no le molestaba y la verdad es que la frialdad que poseían mis vampiros era absolutamente deliciosa.

- es increíble - en cuanto soltaban mi agarre todo regresaba a su color pálido habitual.

- Bella me permites hacerte algunos exámenes?

Mi suegro pidió permiso y de nuevo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que mi piel ya era como la de ellos, extrañamente dura, la aguja se rompió, era imposible y frustrante no poder investigar al respecto, esa tarde me la pase con mucho calor y Emmett jugaba a ver su piel pálida y en color carne. Estaba sumamente agotada pero no tenía sueño era un cansancio y a la vez un alivio exquisito, deseaba estar a solas con Edward y gracias al cielo todos lo entendieron en algún momento por lo que nos dejaron.

- oh amor temía tanto perderte

- no te librarías tan fácil de mí - me levanto sin esfuerzo alguno, seguía pareciendo que tenía el peso de una caja vacía.

- nunca, nunca - se acercó y me beso de ese modo que sólo el sabia, del modo en el que si siguiera siendo humana me dejaría sin aire, sin embargo, ahora disfrutaba de sus besos sin tener que separarme realmente, el aire no era indispensable aunque se sentía bien, abrí los ojos justo después del beso y seguía teniendo esa capacidad de hacer parecerlo más humano y lo sorprendente es que cuando el abrió los ojos eran verdes, esmeralda, no podía describir cosa más hermosa y yo que creía que su tonalidad topacio era deliciosa, ese verde me dejaba maravillada y es que era idéntico a nuestro pequeño EJ.

- oh Edward, tus ojos - sentía humedad en mis ojos y eso era extraño pero hasta el momento me sorprendía todo a partir de mi transformación.

- qué pasa?

- busca un espejo

Me miraba confuso pero hizo lo que el pedí, su boca se abrió con la sorpresa grabada en ella.

- son verdes, es muy interesante.

Después de eso no lo pude evitar y lo único que quería era tenerlo para mi, así que lo atraje hacia mi y lo seguí besando por mucho tiempo. Edward me repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba, lo que me extraño el tiempo en el que no despertaba y que al final el temía tanto porque cuando fuera vampiro las cosas cambiaran y le complacía el hecho de que mi olor fuera delicioso pero que ya no le causará esa necesidad de beber mi sangre, hasta cierto punto eso me daba gracia.

- mm Bella, estaba pensando en algo

- ah sí? - para este momento me encontraba en sus piernas mientras el me acunaba.

- pero quiero que seas totalmente honesta y respondas con la verdad, no temas herirme - no entendía por que camino iban sus pensamientos pero asentí. - promételo.

- lo prometo Edward pero vamos dime, me estoy impacientando - hice un puchero y se carcajeo ante ello.

-realmente te extrañaba cariño, no sabes cuanto - se acercó lentamente y de nuevo me besó. No me quejaba pero lo consideraba dentro de la categoría de trampa ya que ahora que me dejaba hechizada con sus besos no iba a poder negarle algo. - pues bien, estoy seguro de lo mucho que te amo y te amaré por el resto de mi vida, en este caso existencia …

- yo también Edward y lo sabes

- si y no tienes ni la más remota idea de que alegría me causa esto así que me atreveré a … - me quito de su regazo a lo cual respondí con un puchero, que fingió ignorar pero después de que lo vi arrodillado frente a mi quite ese puchero de mi rostro y todo encajo a la perfección, me sentí dichosa y mis lágrimas inundaron mis ojos- Isabella Marie Swan quieres ser mi esposa?

- claro, claro que si Edward, oh Dios, como podría negarme - me lancé a sus brazos y lo llene de besos.

Como un flash bajo Alice a interrumpirnos ya que al parecer solo estaba esperando que aceptara para empezar a torturarme con todos los preparativos, en realidad no era una gran tortura al final era mi boda de ensueño y lo mejor era que me había evitado todos los tramites de divorcio además era libre de hacer las cosas legales y como Dios manda, la vida no podía ir mejor.

Los días transcurrieron y el calor se fue pasando, la verdad es que ahora comprobábamos que esa apariencia humana, se las podía brindar por más tiempo siempre y cuando el contacto conmigo fuera constante, me sentía una especie de pila en la que mi familia se cargaba por cierto tiempo y así aguantaban por determinado tiempo ese tono e incluso su tacto ya no era frío.

La boda se programo para un mes después, nos casaríamos el 20 de febrero y estaba perfecto, sería fin de semana, yo no estaba haciendo nada más que estar con la familia, alimentando a EJ, quien gozaba de una familia amorosa y totalmente consentidora, su desarrollo era muy parecido al humano ya que ahora su proceso de crecimiento era normal, no como el embarazo, tenía tres semanas y perfectamente aparentaba ello, su desarrollo era sumamente humano a excepción de que compartía el gusto por la sangre, después de todo también era un pequeño vampiro. Jacob, se habría integrado como el mejor tío, de hecho también se estaba planeando el bautizo y él sería el padrino, realmente me sorprendía la vida, los giros inexplicables y yo sabia que aún faltaba más.

_20 de febrero_

- Apúrate

- no me presiones

- vamos Emmett !!!

- es que no puedo con este nudo

- deberías saber hacer estos nudos, ¿cuántas veces te has casado con Rosalie?

- 58, pero nunca los hago yo

- muy mal Emmett

- recuerda que debes llevarnos a Carlisle y a mi a la iglesia, sino Alice te matará y Rosalie …

- ni me lo digas!!! - sabía que la cosa más trágica que le podía suceder a Emmy era que su adorada rubia lo dejará sin … aquellito - ay gracias Bella, por eso eres mi hermanita y cuñadita a la que más quiero - ya estaba listo y nos podíamos ir.

Mi arreglo había comenzado desde muy temprano, Edward estaba encerrado en una de las casas de Port Angels, ya que no podía ver al novio y eso fue muy injusto me prohibieron verlo dos días antes, no entendía el por qué, en fin la boda por fin había llegado, Carlisle me acompañaría por el camino al altar y estaba tan nerviosa.

Nos dirigimos muy rápido a la iglesia y Alice como era de esperarse se veía hermosa con un sencillo vestido en plata pero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y Rosalie, bueno era ella. Me encontraba en un pequeño recibidor de la iglesia y frente a mi estaba la puerta que me llevaría por el camino hacia Edward y hacia todos mis sueños y esperanzas. Las parejas poco a poco se formaron delante de mí y entonces escuche la marcha nupcial anunciando la apertura de esa puerta, las figuras delante de mi no me dejaban verlo pero al hacer su camino me dejaron una vista totalmente despejada y lo pude ver con esa tonalidad verde en los ojos, no sabía en realidad porque parecía más duradero el efecto pero así era y no me molestaba, porque ahora esas esmeraldas me estaban cautivando, me veían con tal amor que estaba segura de hacer lo correcto, la iglesia no estaba muy llena pero estaban las personas importantes, nunca quisimos una boda muy grande y era mejor que solo estuvieran nuestros allegados. Ahora por fin tocaba mi turno de caminar y así lo hice, al momento en que Carlisle le entrego mi mano a Edward, fue indescriptible, su sonrisa y sus ojos mostraron tal satisfacción, orgullo y felicidad que me contagio, nada me regresaría a este momento era el instante de mi eternidad que nunca olvidaría por muchas veces que lo pudiera repetir.

Los votos fueron sencillos, en cuanto ambos pronunciamos el "acepto" todo fue de viento en pompa, fue simplemente hermosos aunque le dabo dar todo el crédito a Alice ya que para el poco tiempo logró lo imposible, mi vestido, era tal como lo soñe, Edward estaba perfectamente vestido en un smoking negro, los adornos, las flores - azucenas- se veían maravillosas, había algunos detalles en rojo y eso era simplemente fascinante. Pronto acabo la misa y por fin nos besamos como marido y mujer.

- estas feliz?

- no - le conteste muy segura y me observo con algo de tristeza así que me apresure a contestar - la felicidad no abarca lo contenta que estoy así que no, nunca podría abarcar lo que siento solo con palabras así que sólo diré que te amo, hoy y para siempre.

- yo también te amo - justo después me beso y entonces sentimos miles de flashes disparados hacia nosotros, creo que quede un poco lampareada después de ello.

- vamos vamos debes tomarte foto con los invitados - mi ahora cuñada estaba organizando todo, se veía como un remolino y eso que andaba a paso humano, acomodo a todos los invitados para la foto con nosotros, después fue la foto familiar que estaba segura quedaría hermosa. Todos incluyendo al pequeño EJ y al padrino conformamos un retrato perfecto.

La fiesta fue maravillosa y llego el momento de bailar y Edward y yo elegimos una canción que nos pareció perfecta.

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere Have I found you Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth Big pill looming Now I'm a fat house cat Nursing my sore blunt tongue Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks Pissing on magazine photos Those fishing lures thrown in the cold And clean blood of Christ mountain stream Have I found you Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth Big pill stuck going down _

_(N/A obvio saben porque puse esta canción)_

En el momento justo que terminamos de bailar de nuevo miles de flashes se dirigieron a nosotros y lo único que hacíamos era sonreír hacia cualquier lado que miráramos. La noche transcurrió rápido y antes de que siquiera nos diéramos cuenta era tiempo de viajar, hacia nuestra luna de miel …

**hola!!!! no me maten sq d vdd no he tenido nada d tiempo, muchas gracias por los reviews hemos sobrepasado mis propias expectativas mil gracias!!!!! n fin ste chapter va con dedicatoria special para MARIZABEEL!!! muchas gracais por el apoyo y me encanto la porra, no despesrees soy lenta pero segura aunque tengo una mala noticia yo ccreoq ue ya sólo le daré uno o dos chapters más a esta historia, y agradezco muchoa los que em han leido, dejado alerts y reviews, de verdad no tienen idea de lo que ha ayudado abriri mi correo y ver que tengo reviews.**

**bueno pasando a otras cosas lean deseos de morir de verdad, necesito saber si la continuo o no sniff :(**

**de nuevo gracias, las kiero!!!**

**beshos!!!!**

**sussan**

**pd. no odien a mi novio ^^  
**


	20. Chap 20 LUNA DE MIEL

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA**_.

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 20**

**LUNA DE MIEL**

El automóvil me esperaba y el conductor era Edward, mi esposo, curiosamente encontré muy satisfactorio el decirle esposo y era puramente egoísta ya que me hacia sentirlo mío. Edward manejo por bastante tiempo y a pesar de que preguntaba a donde nos dirigíamos el nunca me lo revelo, siempre me besaba, me deslumbraba y yo lo sabía pero qué debía hacer quejarme? La verdad es que no me importaba hasta donde me llevaba, yo quería ser raptada y así me hubiese llevado al mismísimo infierno podría enfrentarlo si iba con él. Después de 6 horas de viaje por carretera me invadió el olor a calor, a mar, a sal y fue absolutamente deliciosa ya tenía demasiado sin sentir ese calor aunque había terminado aceptando mi hogar en Forks - frío y húmedo-.

- Edward …

- Bella … - me interrumpió antes de que por enésima vez le preguntara a donde nos dirigíamos - bien sabes que no te lo diré.

- pero …

- nada, solo faltan algunas horas y sabrás a donde nos dirigimos.

- esta bien - fruncí el ceño, bien sabía que no me lo diría.

Rió a mi lado y beso mi frente que se había llenado de pequeñas arrugas, de repente observe el embarcadero y observe un yate que tenía la leyenda con el nombre de "Cullen" y enseguida supe que el viaje sería más largo.

Suspiré.

- Edward que tan largo será el viaje en yate?

- no mucho pequeña, no mucho. - Antes de que pudiera decir algo más me tomo con un brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba las maletas.

De verdad nunca había viajado en algo tan lujoso, era tan propio de los Cullen creo que de seguir siendo humana hubiese tenido problemas con el movimiento y daba gracias de no tener que pasar por esos malestares tan humanos. Mis pensamientos se dirigían de vez en vez a mi pequeño pateador al cual con pocas horas separados extrañaba, incluso extrañaba sus patadas, inconscientemente coloque mis manos sobre mi vientre ahora plano.

- lo sé, yo también lo extraño pero piensa que es el bebé más consentido de este planeta - dijo justo cuando vio mi posición, sus ojos enseguida se iluminaron con esa alegría tan propia de la paternidad.

- creo que tienes razón - sonreí al recordar al pequeño EJ con nuestra familia, Alice con una gran maleta que traía toda clase de ropa que pudiera necesitar por si la rompía, por si se ensuciaba, por si olía demasiado a lobo aunque pensándolo mejor creo que ya no podía hacer mucho al respecto Jacob había tomado demasiado en serio su papel de tío así que era totalmente normal que EJ oliera a lobo.

- perfecto … - el hilo de mis pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando Edward murmuró eso.

- ¿ qué sucede? - giró para mirarme con la más bella de las sonrisas y realmente me sorprendía que causara tales efectos en mí a pesar de que ahora era inmortal.

- cierra los ojos Bella, estamos a punto de llegar pero quiero que sea una sorpresa.

. Edward …

- por favor - se acerco a mi de modo lento dejando que su aliento chocara con mi rostro y no pude hacer nada más que obedecer, era tan injusto que fuera incapaz de mantener procesos mentales normales sin embargo … me encantaba.

Y así permanecí, con los ojos cerrados escuchando movimientos a mi alrededor, el más fuerte supe que había sido del yate embarcando y después sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor para levantarme en vilo, quise protestar pero me besó antes de cualquier cosa y por Dios que no me pude resistir a sus labios, a su sabor, al néctar que me ofrecía, sentí el aire que movía mis cabellos y supe que estaba corriendo conmigo en brazos, la costumbre no se le quitaría … siempre sabría que nunca sería igual de frágil pero el me seguiría tratando igual.

Por fin se detuvo y a pesar de que prefería quedarme en la incógnita antes de privarme de sus labios aún me esperaba la sorpresa.

- ya que ya no me besas puedo abrir los ojos? - rió entre dientes y me dijo que sí.

Los abrí muy lentamente y no pude creer lo que veía ante mis ojos, de verdad se trataba de un castillo, un castillo como lo pintaban en los cuentos de hadas, altas murallas, torres …

- no puedo creerlo …

- lo adquirí hace varios años, Carlisle me lo regalo en un cumpleaños, me dijo que algún día lo necesitaría para una princesa - me miro de manera tan apasionada que me fue imposible articular palabra …- para ese entonces tenía 18 años era joven e iluso, ahora tengo la misma imagen pero he madurado, casi un siglo me hace muy viejo

- lo bueno es que siempre he sido un poco madura, y me gustan los viejos - dije mientras besaba su nariz.

- esta bien pero puedo decirte un pequeño secreto?

Asentí.

- tu eres la princesa que siempre espere y puedo decir que a mis años te he encontrado y nunca te dejaré ir.

Comencé a llorar, debido a mi curioso poder era capaz de generar muchas características humanas y una de ellas era llorar.

- Bella …

- shh es porque estoy muy contenta, te amo Edward, te amo.

- para mi eres mi vida, mi existencia. Nunca pude soñar con encontrar alguien como tú.

Y ahí comenzó nuestra luna de miel lo besé con tal pasión y tal desesperación que me deje llevar por el momento y por todas las sensaciones que tenía, nos separamos unos instantes, tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia la parte más alta donde teníamos una enorme alcoba, totalmente hermosa con una cama de dimensiones gigantescas, parecía más como para cinco personas que para dos.

- creo que es demasiada cama … - le dije en broma

- pero podemos usarla toda - susurró de un modo tan sexy en mi oído que me estremecí.

- y el baño? - me miró sorprendido porque nunca más lo necesitaría pero una chispa de intuición cruzó por sus ojos

- detrás de la puerta a la izquierda

- ¿ crees que me podrías traer la maleta azul cielo? - le mire de forma seductora y supo para que la quería.

- a sus ordenes princesa - hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio corriendo.

En los pocos segundos en que pude estar sola supe que el calor de la habitación comenzaría a subir en cualquier instante, quería sorprender a Edward con un conjunto que había comprado con Alice, Rosalie y Esme sin embargo estaba para morirse de vergüenza con solo mirarlo, el consuelo es que ahora no tenía ese cuerpo humano lleno de imperfecciones tal vez ahora no alcanzaba la perfección pero me sentía un poco mejor con mi aspecto.

- aquí tiene, mi lady. - me entrego la maleta pero no sin antes besarme de nuevo, esto era hacer trampa y el lo sabía pero yo era una neófita con un enorme deseo de hacer el amor con mi esposo.

- mm Edward … espera - omitió mis palabras y continuo su tarea con su boca y su lengua. - Edward … solo serán unos segundos.

- no quiero … - susurró pegado a mi piel mientras besaba mi cuello.

- te va a gustar …

- me gusta estarte besando

Y así fue como mi sorpresa paso a ser algo secundario, sus besos me encendían, el calor subía en la habitación.

- vaya! Esto es diferente … - murmuró mi esposo antes de seguir su camino por mi cuello. Su respiración fría comenzó a cambiar y se volvió calida haciéndome cosquillas a lo largo del cuerpo, sus manos recorrían mi espalda hasta detenerse en el cierre de aquel vestido, por unos momentos me miró como pidiéndome permiso y no es que fuera nuestra primera vez pero Edward era todo un caballero además de que conociéndolo buscaba algo en mis ojos que lo incitará a seguir, al parecer lo había encontrado ya que me besó con ardor, deseo, pasión pero sobretodo amor.

Sus ojos verdes me maravillaban, el topacio antes y ahora la esmeralda serían mis preferidas, mientras pensaba en esto empecé a desabrochar su camisa y el hizo lo propio con mi vestido, en pocos segundos estábamos en ropa interior, aún traía aquel conjunto azul - ya saben por aquello de que debes usar algo azul cuando te casas - y Edward me observó con lujuria, usaba su color favorito, me atrajo suavemente tomándome por el cuello con un brazo y pasadnos el otro por la cintura para atraerme más hacia él, me beso la cara, los labios y poco a poco fue bajando por la mandíbula, llegando a mi lóbulo haciéndome gemir de placer, enrede mis dedos en su cabello suave y delgado, me aferraba a él como si nunca me quisiera separa de él y es que las sensaciones eran tan fuertes, nada de lo que había esperado para mi vida de vampiro era como dictaban las tradiciones pero no me quejaba, tenía todo lo que quería. De mi boca salió un pequeño grito ahogado cuando sentí sus dientes rozar mi piel mientras bajaba los tirantes del bra. Se deshizo rápidamente de la parte superior, mientras seguía trabajando con su boca en cada rincón de mi cuerpo me llevo despacio, disfrutando cada movimiento a la cama para recostarme justo en el centro lo atraje de nuevo hacia mi y sentí su cuerpo contra el mío, la prueba de su excitación también la pude sentir y eso fue … extraordinario. Pero prolongamos el momento jugando, depositando pequeños y húmedos besos por cada rincón que pudimos encontrar, cuando estaba sentada en él pude jugar a placer con su cuerpo descendiendo más y más hasta que llegue al borde de su bóxer negro, lo miré divertida y justo cuando iba a quitárselo rodamos y me encontré de nuevo entre sus brazos.

- eso no es justo - susurré haciendo un puchero

- yo primero - dijo tan claro y tan seductoramente que me perdí .. De nuevo.

Creí que pronto llegaría el momento de culminar pero me equivoque Edward se entretuvo unos momentos más jugando con mis pezones, gemí mientras Edward suspiraba mi nombre, no podía evitar reaccionar ante tales sensaciones y mi cuerpo reaccionó de igual modo arqueando mi espalda, mis caderas hacían un baile nada conocido pero muy natural contra las caderas de mi esposo, lo cual lo hacia gemir también de placer, muchas veces ahogamos estos suspiros entre besos lo cierto es que no supe que nos habíamos deshecho de lo ultimo que quedaba de nuestras prendas.

- estas lista?

- lo estoy, hazlo, por favor, te amo

- yo también te amo.

Hubo un largo beso antes de sentir un dolor agradable mientras el me penetraba, se detuvo por unos instante al sentir que me ponía tensa pero no permití que me mirara, sabía que pronto pasaría esa sensación de dolor y ahora lo único que importaba era que éramos uno solo y así nuestros cuerpos encontraron su ritmo, temblamos juntos y llegamos a nuestro paraíso juntos, todas las más bellas sensaciones llenaron nuestros cuerpos y luego caímos rendidos con la sensación de ese calor justo después de hacer el amor.

- me has hecho tan feliz hermosa, te amo demasiado.

- yo te amo, te amo Edward, nunca te dejaré separarte de mi.

Permanecimos abrazados, disfrutando la sensación de estar juntos, nuestros olores y el calor.

- me parece increíble que tenga calor, es genial

- creo que tengo la culpa de ello, no lo puedo controlar

- lo sé nena pero realmente me gusta.

Y así comenzamos de nuevo …

* * *

**HOLA!!!**

**SE QUE ME HAN DE QUERER MATAR, LO SIENTO ES QUE MI MUSA SE ESCAPO Y ESO DE QUE TE CAMBIEN POR OTRA NO ESTA PADRE AHORA SI MATEN A MI EX NOVIO, ME DJEA POR OTRA Y APARTE BORRO LOS CHAPTERS QUE YA TENIA, Y POR ESO AHORA SE ME DIFICULTA ACABAR. JAJA AHORA SI MATENLO!! Y MATEN A LA TIPA TMB!!**

**EN FIN AHORA PASANDO A BUENAS NOTICIAS CREO QUE LE AGREGARE UNO O DOS CHAPTERS, PRETENDIA TERMINAR EN ESTE CHAPTER PERO ME FUE IMPOSIBLE CREÍ QUE BELLA Y EDWARD SE MERECÍAN UN CHAPTER DEDICADO A SU LUNA DE MIEL ^^**

**EN FIN YA TENGO LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO FINAL PERO NO SE SI YA SERA O NO EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER, ESTOY DEBATIENDOME UN POCO ENTRE AGREGAR OTRO ANTES DEL FINAL O NO… ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS ****J**

**AH Y PARA LAS QUE PREGUNTARON, SI LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE BELLA YA ACABO POR ESO AQUELLO DEL CALOR, QUE TMB ES UNA ESPECIE DE DON YA QUE PRODUCE CALOR HACIENDO QUE LOS CULLEN, BUENO EN GENERAL LOS VAMPIROS TENGAN APARIENCIA MÁS HUMANA Y SEA MENOS DIFICIL QUE ESTEN ENTRE HUMANOS, CLARO NO DEJAN DE SER HERMOSOS *-* ^^**

**BUENO LAS DEJO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CHAPTER!!**

**BESOS**

**SUSSAN**

**PUEDO JURAR QUE NO SE ESPERAN LO QUE SUCEDERA EL FINAL, ESPERO TEORIAS ^^**


	21. Chap 21 MAS DE UNO

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A MEYER, LA TRAMA ES MIA.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 21**

**MÁS DE UNO**

Un mes completo había pasado en el castillo y era tiempo de decir hasta luego, no tenía la menor duda de que en algún momento volveríamos pero ahora se me hacía indispensable regresar al lado del pequeño EJ además de que extrañaba a toda la familia.

- no quiero irme - dijo mi esposo a mi lado.

- regresaremos

- esta bien - sonrió de esa forma torcida tan propia de él. - creo que podremos traer a nuestro hijo, imagínalo jugando en los jardines, podríamos instalar algunas canchas de fútbol, o de tenis incluso de básquetbol.

- de eso te encargarás tú, definitivamente dudo ser mejor en deportes aunque sea una vampiro ahora. - sonreí mientras colocaba una de mis manos en su mejilla - además no quiero escuchar burlas de Emmett, ya lo imagino haciendo comentarios del primer vampiro torpe.

- lo podrías golpear. - sugirió juguetón

- buen punto, ahora puedo - rió entre dientes - podríamos organizar algo para el siguiente año.

- claro - me atrajo hacía él y comenzó a besarme el cuello, bajando hasta mi hombro desnudo y dio un leve mordisco en él.

- Edward!! - chile mientras le daba una bofetada juguetona.

- es tu culpa, eres absolutamente deseable

No me permitió formular una respuesta suboca cubrio para acllar cualquier quejido.

- creo que podemos despedirnos de esta cama - dijo dando unas palmaditas en ella - aún tenemos cerca de una hora así que … - completo sus palabras con acciones.

Regresamos en el yate que nos había traído el viaje de regreso me pareció mas encantador que el de ida, pude apreciar mejor el paisaje, enormes kilómetros de mar nos rodeaban pero a lo lejos podía distinguir algunas islas e incluso ahora podía visualizar la costa.

- ha sido la mejor luna de miel de mi vida

- ha sido la primera - contesto Edward con un brillo pícaro en su mirada, sabía perfectamente que se refería, la familia estaba acostumbrada a realizar múltiples bodas, entrar a la escuela una y otra vez, eran cosas que repetían constantemente así que era muy posible que lo tuviéramos que repetir, pero quien con un sano juicio se molestaría por ello sobretodo si tienes al amor de tu vida para hacerte compañía por la eternidad?

- podemos repetirlo una y otra vez, incluso en la casa

- me parece perfecto

Sin darnos cuenta la tarde nos atrapo, el sol daba sus últimos reflejos y la arena brillaba con unos tonos rosados y naranjas, las primeras estrellase vislumbraban era una tarde para el amor. Decidimos pasar unos días más en la playa y Alice lo supo en cuanto tomamos la decisión.

- no se preocupen, todo esta perfecto aquí de hecho les tenemos unas cuantas sorpresas, se sorprenderán bastante …

- Alice no me gustan las sorpresas

- no te preocupes no sólo es para ti, es para todos …

Nuestra conversación no llego a mucho más pero había algo en la voz de Alice que me sorprendió, había cierto punto de adoración que no comprendía pero lo deje pasar para disfrutar tres días más con mi esposo a solas. Pero llego ese tercer día sin que lo sospecháramos así que decidí que quería hacer unas compras.

- no puedo creerlo Bella, tu queriendo hacer algunas compras - arqueo una ceja. - no creo que a nadie le haga falta nada …

- no se trata de eso Edward - expliqué - se trata de que hemos estado fuera por más de un mes y ellos han cuidado de EJ, yo sé que están encantados con la idea pero quiero llevarles algo …

- eres un encanto.

A unos kilómetros del lugar donde nos habíamos hospedado encontramos un centro comercial, justo lo que necesitaba, me llene de algunos accesorios sobretodo con temáticas marineras en cuanto a vestimenta, juegos de video para Emmett, libros, una pluma de fuente del estilo antiguo, algunas cosas para la casa.

- vaya creo que mi hermana te ha dejado una buena enseñanza

- ya lo creo - justo estaba entregando la tarjeta de crédito cuando Edward me detuvo.

- deja que yo lo pague

- de ninguna manera, no tienes por qué gastar dinero en mis regalos

Frunció el ceño y después me recordó algo importante:

_- nuestros _… debes de aceptar que de ahora en adelante todo será en plural.

- lo sé. Pero debes dejarme pagar esto a mí.

- eres mi esposa, quiero compartir gastos además sino me sentiré como que no les compre nada.- hizo un puchero adorable y utilizo todo el poder de su mirada esmeralda para convencerme.

- esta bien, pero hagamos algo justo - suspire derrotada - pagaré la mitad y tu la otra mitad.

No muy convencido acepto el trato. De repente sucedió algo que no me esperaba, justo cuando estábamos por irnos del centro comercial escuche una voz nada deseada pero muy familiar: la voz de mi madre.

- no lo puedo creer - su mirada se fijo instantáneamente en nuestras manos entrelazadas, Edward intento mantener el semblante sereno pero me podía imaginar que pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de mi madre, claro si a eso se le puede considerar por tal, para alterarlo de ese modo - Isabella, así que no tardaste nada en reemplazar al pobre de Dauphine - un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y es que de verdad hace demasiado que no pensaba en ese horrible pasado. Edward lo sintió también y me rodeo la cintura acercándome a él instintivamente.

- madre … - apenas susurré no sabía que decir.

- veo que te enseñe bastante bien, conseguiste un excelente partido tengo entendido que te casaste con un Cullen.

- soy Edward Cullen - se presento lo más educado que puso - su esposo y me disculpará se que es su madre pero no creo que este bien que se exprese de esa manera de su hija.

- vaya, lo engatusaste bien, esta completamente enamorado de ti - ignoró a Edward y se dirigía únicamente a mi - me parece perfecto sólo deberías pasarme una renta, no me quejo vivo bien pero debes ser compartida con tu madre, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comprar … - dejo las palabras al aire porque justo en ese momento llegaron nuestras compras - de verdad nunca creí que fueras tan inteligente, sobretodo cuando no te querías casar con Dauphine … que pena lo de su muerte.

- fue un gran beneficio para ti madre - mi tono salio totalmente frío y eso me sorprendió y a la vez me gusto. Ella no se merecía un buen trato.

- fue un placer verte querida - se comenzó a despedir no sin antes entregarme una dirección - ahí vivo, espero que te acuerdes de tu vieja madre y seas amable y le des dinero para sus pequeños gustos.

No lo tomé.

- que desagradecida, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, gracias ami has conseguido a este espléndido muchacho, por cierto muy guapo, pero antes que otra cosa millonario y …

- basta! Sabes madre? Te odio y nunca llegue a creer que fuera capaz de decirlo, pero en realidad te odio, no te deseo ningún mal y deseo que seas feliz pero no puedes esperar que después de que me hiciste casarme con … - no pude pronunciar ese nombre, Edward no decía nada pero sentía su brazo firme a mi cintura dando pequeños apretones para darme valor, tomé aire antes de volver a hablar - con ese tipo, que me violaba y … - mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - tu lo sabías, sabías que me violaba y que yo era infeliz y no te importo, además de que me ocultaste la existencia de mi padre.

- todo fue por tu bien y veo que no te mereces nada de lo que hice por ti, eres una niña malcriada y egoísta, deberías agradecerme todo, ahora eres rica y casada, cuando muera - se refería a Edward y ahí si no me pude contener y salió toda mi furia, le grite mil cosas.

- VETE! NUNCA QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! Y SOLO PARA QUE LO SEPAS AMO A EDWARD!

- y yo la amo más que a mi existencia

- Y NO SABES CUANTO ME ALEGRO DE QUE TU NIETO NUNCA LLEGUE A SABER DE TU EXISTENCIA!- eso la dejo perpleja.

- soy … soy abuela

- SI PERO NUNCA LO VERAS!!

- es injusto

- no me salgas con que te importa y VETE!

Al ver que no se iba miré hacia arriba para encontrar los ojos de mi esposo y asintió en respuesta. No dijimos ni una palabra más y Reneé se quedo ahí parada.

- debes recordar que soy tu madre y no hay nada que cambie eso - fue lo último que alcance a escuchar.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto, entre enseguida. Puso en marcha el auto y por varios kilómetros fui incapaz de hablar, no podía creer que mi madre fuera de ese modo, no me sentía feliz pero tampoco triste, Edward sólo se limitaba a acariciar la cara y a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

- Gracias - dije mientras él arqueaba una ceja - gracias por amarme, gracias por esta vida maravillosa y gracias por hacerme ver que la verdadera felicidad existe.

Me beso después de estas palabras y los siguientes kilómetros que nos separaban de casa fueron mucho más tranquilos y serenos, felices.

Al llegar note que Edward fruncía el ceño, al preguntarle que pasaba contesto que tenía bloqueados todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de la familia.

- la sorpresa de Alice - musite

- cuál sorpresa?

- cuando le llame para anunciarle que nos quedaríamos unos días más me advirtió de ella.

- mm creo que debemos investigar - vaciló antes de bajar del auto - quieres entregar los regalos ahora?

- si

Con los regalos en una de sus manos y la otra sujetando fuertemente la mía fue como entramos a la casa.

- Bella!!! Edward!!! - Chillo Alice y Emmett a la vez.

El resto de la familia se encontraba ajetreada con brillos extraños en sus miradas, mi esposo seguía con ese punto de frustración en la cara cuando lo mire de reojo así que supe que no sabía de que se trataba todo esto. La familia fue a recibirnos pero me faltaba alguien.

- dónde esta?

- EJ esta con Jacob en la recamara, se quedaron dormidos

- oh, esta bien

Un poco después comencé con la repartición de regalos, me complació saber que todos habían quedado muy complacidos con todos y cada uno de ellos, como era de esperarse el primero en estrenar su regalo fue Emmett quien corrió hacia su consola de video, realmente me complacía verlos felices pero justo en cuanto solo me quedaron los regalos de mi mejor amigo y de mi bebé me entraron unas ansias tremendas pro quererlo cargar.

Edward comprendió enseguida esa sensación.

- vamos que quiero ver a nuestro hijo, seguro que le gustara lo que le compramos. - sonrió tiernamente, sabía que le hacía demasiada ilusión consentir a su hijo, era algo que no hubiese imaginado en una vida como vampiro, repetía una y otra vez que ahora éramos una familia real.

Subimos a velocidad para entrar en la recamara del bebe peor en cuanto entre fue una cosa maravillosa ver al pequeño EJ despierto y con los ojos fijos en la puerta, parecía saber que íbamos a entrar y a mi mejor amigo totalmente dormido sujetándolo. EJ balbuceo cosa con la cual despertamos a Jacob.

- hola EJ, lo siento me dormí - se disculpo sin notar nuestra presencia hasta que camine a ellos, los abracé con fuerza y Edward hizo lo mismo.

- lo siento se supone que estaría despierto para recibirlos - alboroto un poco su cabello excusándose.

- no te preocupes pero mm ¿puedo?

- claro claro

En cuanto tuve a EJ en mis brazos supe que todo era perfecto, sus pequeños bracitos se movían alegremente y parecía intentar abrazarme, lo acune por largo tiempo para observarlo, había crecido bastante pero seguía hermoso con esos ojos verdes, sus mejillas rosadas y su perfecta piel pálida, era realmente una copia de Edward y era perfecto. Sentí un brazo rodearme la cintura mientras sostenía a nuestro hijo.

- es hermoso y perfecto - dijo antes de besarme y dar un pequeño besos a EJ en su frente, cosa a la que respondió con un balbuceo in entendible a los oídos pero perfectamente entendible a la mente de mi esposo - nos ha extrañado y esta feliz de vernos - tradujo para mi.

No supe cuando Jacob había salido pero suponía lo hacía para darnos privacidad, pudieron pasar algunas horas pero estábamos tan contentos de estar los tres que las pasamos a gusto y con esa sensación de una calidez por todo el cuerpo. Al poco rato EJ comenzó a bostezar y Edward me lo quito de brazos para cantarle una canción de cuna mientras se mecía en una silla, le había compuesto también una melodía y ahora la tarareaba en pocos minutos EJ se durmió placidamente en los brazos de Edward mientras él lo observaba con esa adoración y amor, de verdad de padre era excelente.

Cuando Edward estuvo seguro de que nuestro hijo viajaba por las profundidades del sueño salimos para dirigirnos a la sala donde todos estaban sentados con tranquilidad.

- creo que es hora de que nos hablen de la sorpresa

- tranquilo hermanito

- pero …

- deja que yo le explique - interrumpió Carlisle - ahora que la familia esta creciendo creo que es justo que cambiemos de casa, creo que sería bueno para EJ tener un mayor espacio y … bueno Bella tengo que agradecerte algo …

- tenemos … - agregaron Alice, Rosalie y Esme al unísono, del mismo modo las tres fueron abrazadas por sus respectivos.

- oh - soltó sorprendido Edward pero con un entusiasmo evidente.

- qué pasa? De que me estoy perdiendo?

- voy a ser papá!! - soltó Emmett

- Emmett!!

- lo siento es la emoción nuca lo pensé.

En ese instante observe detenidamente a cada una de las mujeres (vampiras) en ese lugar, todas estaban radiantes, los rasgos humanos estaban fuertemente marcados, incluso se les notaba un rubor en las mejillas y entonces lo comprendí, mi extraño don les daba la capacidad de embarazarse al darles algunas características humanas.

- Bella, no sabes cuanto te lo agradecemos, es nuestro sueño hecho realidad.

Me sentí útil y me alegraba, así que esa tarde-noche se nos fue en fiesta y celebraciones, incluso Jacob me tenía una sorpresa y se trataba de presentarme a una chica de nombre Leah, era hermosa con ese tono bronceado propio de los quileute, con grandes ojos cafés, esbelta, eran el uno para el otro con ese humor picoso. Realmente más de uno éramos felices y la eternidad se extendía ante nosotros.

- seremos una gran familia

- tendremos a niños corriendo

-tendremos que enseñarles tantas cosas

- oh dios necesito un viaje urgente al centro comercial.

- de ningún modo Alice, tenemos que cuidarte - la abrazó suavemente Jasper antes de colocar una mano sobre su vientre.

Edward y yo observamos la escena abrazados, ahora todos compartirían nuestra felicidad al tener un hijo. Esa noche cada quien se retiro a festejar en la privacidad de su recamara.

Pasaron cuatro meses muy rápido y las panzas empezaban a crecer, vestidos ajustados y abultados, hombres locos de emoción, antojos para Emmett del tipo humano, compras por parte de Jasper para evitar que Alice saliera y pudiera correr entre tienda y tienda. Toda la casa hervía en emoción. EJ había comenzado a pronunciar sus primeras palabras y a dar sus primeros pasos. Edward practicaba a diario con él, lo alentaba para después darle vueltas por el aire. Emmett hablaba a la pancita de Rosalie.

- juro que tendremos a una pequeña Rose - repetía todos uan y otra vez. - verdad pequeña Rose? - recargaba suavemente su oido y la acariciaba mientras Rosalie lo observaba con un amor tremendo.

Jasper trabajaba duro junto a Alice para crerar un lugar precioso para los bebés en la nueva casa, pero todas las noches tomaba a la pequeña duende en brazos para irse a sentar en el jardín mientras besaba alternadamente a Alice y a su panza. Por su parte Carlisle habpia pedido unas largas vacaciones en el trabajo por lo cual cuidaba todo el tiempo aEsme, le leí libros, la complacía en todo, otras veces se encerraban en el estudio donde ponían música "buena para los bebés", Esme estaba fascinada y planeaba ponerle Alexander o Alexandra, dependía del sexo del bebé, al nuevo bebé justo como al que había perdido hacia tantos años.

No me podía sentir mejor hasta que ciertos síntomas se hicieron presentes, no creía que de nuevo fuera un embarazo o si? Las nauseas y mareos decían algo totalmente contrario.

Esa mañana interrumpí a Carlisle para consultárselo, así que de inmediato tomo una muestra de sangre.

- veamos el resultado - me dijo unas horas después. - es positivo Bella, estas embarazada, otra vez.

- creo que nos llenaremos de niños de verdad - sonreí con entusiasmo

Me abrazó para felicitarme y de repente comenzó a reírse.

- pasa algo?

- creo que por primera vez en nuestra vida de vampiros tendremos que tomar medidas anticonceptivas - me sonroje con intensidad pero me uní a sus carcajadas.

Esa noche mientras Edward mecía a EJ como ya era su costumbre, me acerque lentamente y lo besé con pasión.

- dejare a EJ en su cuna y enseguida nos vamos. - dijo con esa chispa de deseo en sus ojos.

Así fue. Me tomo en brazos y esa noche hicimos el amor tierna y lentamente, justo cuando me encontraba recostada sobre su pecho y él me tenía sujeta por la cintura, decidí darle la sorpresa.

- Edward creo que debemos hablar. - intente ponerme seria pero el júbilo era evidente

- qué pasa amor?

- creo que te tengo una sorpresa

- ah si?

- aja - me levante para poder mirarle a los ojos

- te ves radiante - dijo mientras me acercaba para besarme otra vez - dime que hay, no puedo creer que haya algo más que me puedas dar … me has dado tanto.

- no seas tonto, tu me has dado más. - negó con la cabeza - no es un punto discutible pero - dije antes de que me interrumpiera y nos deviaramos - creo que ya que estan de moda los bebés, deberíamos pensar en que EJ necesitará un hermano.

- mm por qué lo dices? - musito mientras besaba mi cadera

- porque creo que lo va a tener … Edward estoy embaraada .. De nuevo

Detuvo sus besos para mirame.

- oh Bella! No puedo creerlo seremos papás, otra vez. - me abrazo con fuerza y después bajo por mi cuerpo desnudo hasta mi vientre para depositar suaves besos sobre él. - tendremos otro hijo, vamos a ser una familia muy grande!

- te amo …

- los amo … - dijo y nos quedamos así abrazados.

* * *

**Hola!!! No me adoran!!!!????? Jajaja me porte bien actualice pronto y lo hice un poco más largo, así q dejen reviews!!!^^  
**

**Ok bn me han convencido NO es el final, no la alargo mucho porque me parece inútil pero ahora les deje este chapter, todavía delibero cuanto más agregar, así que eso dependerá de mi cabeza jajaja a petición suya puse algo de la mamá de Bella jaja la dirección que no quiso aceptar Bella era de una tal Mansión Broderick, si ya saben es malvada y se consiguió a un rico que la mantuviera además de que ella se quedo con la fortuna de los Dauphine, lo sé es malvada, pero no se preocupen no se vuelve a atravesar con Bella ^^ por otro lado, lo de los ojos verdes y eso es que si bien el poder de Bella es generar calor, su poder tmb consiste en darles una apariencia humana a los vampiros, así como transmitirles ciertas características, por ejemplo vimos que son capaces de tener hijos ^^**

**En cuanto a cuanto duraran los embarazos, creo que queda duda, durarán lo mismo que lo de los humanos aunque tendrán bebes semi vampiros semi humanos, por razones obvias jaja en el caso del primer embarazo e bella todo se aceleró por la cuestión de la transformación, sólo por eso, este segundo embarazo será normal.**

**Bueno dejen reviews!!!**

**Mil gracias por todo, por sus bellos reviews, por los q solo pasana leer, por los q me agregan a favorites …**

**10000000000 … gracias**

**Los kiero**

**sussan**


	22. Chapter 22

**NUEVO AVISO**

**ESTIMADAS LECTORES Y ESTIMADOS LECTORES:**

ANTES DE CUALQUIER COSA LES QUIERO AGRADECER QUE SIGAN LLENANDO MI BANDEJA DE ENTRADA DE REVIEWS, FAVORITES Y ALERTS Y DEMÁS. HAN PASADO 4 AÑOS DESDE QUE INICIE CON MI PROYECTO DE PERFECTAMENTE IMPERFECTA Y RECIBIR TANTO CARIÑO ME HA HECHO SONREÍR EN ESTOS DOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS QUE HE DE CONFESARLES NO HAN SIDO MIS MEJORES AÑO Y POR ESO LES AGRADEZCO Y YO SÉ QUE AÚN ASÍ NO ES SUFICIENTE AGRADECIMIENTO =D

POR OTRO LADO DISCULPEN QUE NO HAYA CONTESTADO ANTES SUS REVIEWS Y PREGUNTAS, LA VIDA ME HA PASADO PERO NO HAY JUSTIFICACIÓN. DISCULPEN.

ADEMÁS:

LES INFORMO QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UNA HISTORIA, NO ME ATREVO A DECIRLE NOVELA PARA NADA PERO ESPERO SE PUEDAN DAR UNA VUELTA, TODO ESTO LO PUBLICARÉ EN ALYSTUFF24 PUNTO BLOGSPOT PUNTO COM – EL BLOG – ASÍ QUE A QUIENES ME HAGAN EL FAVOR DE SEGUIRME NOS VEREMOS O BIEN SI SOLO GUSTAN PLATICAR ME ENCUENTRAN EN MI MAIL QUE ES AZU PUNTO JIME ARROBA HOTMAIL PUNTO COM

**POR ÚLTIMO LES INFORMO QUE YA NO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO EN FF, LES PIDO DE FAVOR REVISEN MI ACTUALIZACIÓN DE PERFIL Y AHÍ LES DEJE LOS DATOS DE DÓNDE ME PUEDE ENCONTRAR Y ESCRIBIR.**

**SUYA,**

**SUSSAN BLATTER/ALYSSANDRA**


	23. Chapter 23

**QUERIDISIMAS LECTORAS Y SI POR AHÍ HAY ALGÚN LECTOR SEPÁSE EXTREMADAMENTE QUERIDO:**

**Sé que hace tiempo prometí, algo nuevo pero desgraciadamente trabajo y sufro muchooooooo haciendo mi estúpida tesis. En fin, decidí darme un tiempo para complacerlos porque se los debo, me han llenado de ánimo y bellísimos comentarios ¡los adoro!**

**Quiero aclarar que no soy escritora, me gusta dejar volar mi imaginación y plasmarlo en letras, así que piensen en ellos =D**

**Les dejo una probadita de algo en lo que estoy trabajando ahora y quien guste me deja un review para saber si le interesa leer más y ya saben me pueden contactar a mi correo y les muestro donde voy a publicar!**

**Espero tener noticias suyas!**

**Ahora sí ahí les va, se llama Espérame sentado. **

Cuatro treinta de la tarde de un sábado de abril y estoy sentado en la Condesa esperando a ese ser curioso que ha llamado mi atención desde hace cuatro semanas. Se trata de una mujer muy hermosa a la que cada sábado, ningún otro día, he esperado verla pasar otro día y nada.

Vine a vivir a México desde hace cinco años por algún impulso loco, para ser hombre dice mi madre espero demasiado del amor y ella para ser mujer tiene demasiada frialdad en su sistema, no puedo juzgarla del todo perdió a mi padre y nunca se ha sobrepuesto de ese hecho o bien ella responde al estereotipo de mujer inglesa, mujer fría.

De cualquier modo vine a vivir aquí porque desde pequeño tuve la sensación de que debía venir, de que aquí la encontraría ¿a quién? La verdad no sé, la conozco en sueños a veces es una morena de ojos verdes, otras una rubia, pelirroja, ojiazul, alta, blanca, chaparrita… no importa, pero es ella, una desconocida de la que estoy enamorado. ¿Cursi y estúpido? Pues sí, pero contra los deseos del corazón nunca se ha podido hacer nada y mi corazón, mente y todos mis sentidos la desean.

Es por ello que me encuentro esperando a esa mujer misteriosa que camina horas, sin entrar a tomar un café o verse con sus amigos. Nada. Sólo camina y de la que tengo el presentimiento quiero conocer algo así como para siempre.


End file.
